


The New Shadow

by Arvin



Series: The New Shdow [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvin/pseuds/Arvin
Summary: TA3019-Fourth Age 210第三纪魔戒圣战后至第四纪Legolas西渡之间的故事





	1. Return to Mirkwood

Chapter1

  第三纪3019年六月末，完成使命的八人护戒小队离开刚铎，穿过圣盔谷，在艾辛格遇到了牧树人和三位精灵领主。这将是旅途的终点。

       他们离开瑞文戴尔，一路经过平原，雪山，河流，穿越无数领土，经历大大小小的战争，失去战友，失去亲人。而现在，属于他们的离别时刻终于到来了。   
        他们的护戒传奇已写到了尾声的尾声。  
  
        牧树人推翻钢铁的支架和熔炉，在艾辛格荒芜的土地上种下灌木和树苗，又引来艾森河的河水缠绕在新建的绿色山谷之间，彻底改变了它原本的面貌。只有欧散克塔漆黑光滑的石壁还突兀地矗立在原地，倒映在清澈的溪流里，作为邪恶曾吞没这片土地的象征。  
  
      他们八人注定要在此时分开，而且分离之后，很有可能永生不能整整齐齐地重聚。他们会四散在中洲大地的各处，在属于自己的家园中生活。   
      年轻的精灵向小霍比特人们一一抚心行礼，送去真诚的祝福。他此生从未去过夏尔，余生大概也不会涉足，今天他们分开，或许真的是永别了。  
       他又和挚友Aragon紧紧拥抱，并许诺会回到刚铎看望他和暮星。   
        “刚铎正在重建。我已经请Gandalf为我寻找圣白树的树苗，等你重回白城，圣白花将在城门迎接你的到来。”  
        Legolas被伊力萨王的真情流露感动，满意地点头说道： “愿你和Arwen享受以后的时光，我的朋友，也愿刚铎尽快从这次战争中恢复，你会是一个好国王。”他想起了骠骑王国的朋友，接着说道：“请你替我向Faramir和Éowyn送去祝福，我恐怕无法赶上他们的婚礼。”  
         Aragon答应着，拍了拍精灵的肩膀。  
  
        他向Aragon身旁的暮星点头致意，Arwen也对他回以温暖的微笑，回头看了一眼Elrond，对她面前的年轻精灵说道：“父亲告诉我中洲所有的森林都在恢复生机，幽暗密林当然也不会例外，快回家吧，Legolas，你的族人必在绿叶与阳光中等你。”  
        这当然是Legolas受到的最动听的祝福，他眼中浮动的喜悦快要从眼角溢出，“谢谢你，Arwen，我将永远铭记你的祝愿。”  
  
        精灵的目光刚刚从Aragon和Arwen身上移开，Gandalf的声音就在旁边响起：“Legolas Greenleaf，我们之间不需要道别。我身上还有维拉的使命和伊力萨王的嘱托，我的足迹将再一次遍布中洲大地，我们一定会再次相见。”白袍的老人向Legolas点了点头，“哦，请代我向精灵王Thranduil问候，感谢他在罗马尼安北方战场上的胜利。”  
      “当然。”精灵骄傲地回答。  
  
         Arwen和Gandalf的话让他对归途充满期待。从圣盔谷Gimli的新家离开后的怅然若失此刻烟消云散，忍不住想逗一逗矮人。  
      “那么，Gimli。”他终于把注意力放在了他的矮人朋友身上，精灵双手背在背后，歪头装作苦苦思索的样子，“我记得我已经在圣盔谷履行了我的承诺，是不是还有一个矮人答应了什么事情没有做到？”  
        “那是因为刚铎离你家更远！”Gimli象征性地挥了几下拳头，闷罐似地声音朝Legolas叫嚷，“闪耀石窟就在圣盔谷地背后，而幽暗密林在最北方。我答应过会和你去密林，就一定会去，矮人说过的话从不会改变！”  
        “哦，Galadriel夫人比世间一切宝石都要美丽——”Legolas笑个不停。  
        “你这该死的精灵！”Gimli气的跺脚。  
  
          Galadriel柔和的笑声传到两人耳边，他们停止嬉闹，向林谷的光明精灵致礼。  
       “我让Mithrandir带给你的话依然有它的用处， Legolas，留意海鸥的歌声。你要铭记它，直到你前往永生之岛的那天。”她温柔地对Legolas说道。  
        Legolas不甚明白，但他知道这是Galadriel预言的谜语，终会有揭开真相的一天，他现在只需要将这句话牢牢记住。  
      “我谨记在心，my lady。”   
        他看着Galadriel灰色的眼睛，女精灵没有宣之于口的话在他的脑海里响起，一切声音被两个精灵隔离在外，她使用精灵的秘法向Legolas传递心声。  
       “我们之间也不需要道别，Legolas，我将在不久后与你重聚。”  
       Legolas微笑着点头，收下这个小小的秘密。  
  
        他们终于完成了道别，牧树人这才想起邀请客人们在焕然一新的法贡森林稍作逗留，在树木间留下更多的足迹。  
         已经听了足够多树人歌谣的Merry和Pippin连连摇头，他们所有人都要向故乡和家园出发了，一趟额外的森林之旅在回家之路上并没有展现出它的诱人之处。  
        当然，除了顺路的Legolas。  
        和Gimli。  
        “我们会穿过法贡森林去北方，Treebeard，”Legolas善解人意地说道，“希望你可以和我们同行，我还想听你说它的故事。”  
        Gimli一边爬上Arod的背，一边小声嘟囔： “恋家的小精灵，还不是想抄个近路。”  
        Legolas装作没听见，握住缰绳翻身上马。Arod原地踏了几步，发出一声嘶鸣，仿佛感受到了主人的兴奋。  
        “再见了，我的朋友们。”  
   
  
       牧树人的行军浩浩荡荡，但速度却并不快，Merry和Pippin曾在这样的行程中困得睡着，精灵却兴致勃勃。他和Gimli同乘白马，和Treebeard一起走在队伍中间，交流着无尽的森林秘事。   
        牧树人显然对有西方血统的金发精灵有着偏爱，偏爱到了允许他拿着斧子的矮人朋友再次穿行森林的地步。他们用树人语唱着年代久远的歌谣，Legolas可以大致分辨出它们的内容。树人们一边唱，他一边用通用语翻译给矮人听。  
        “这首诗歌颂了精灵和牧树人的友谊，早在光明双树纪，精灵就教会了树人语言，但后来精灵受到维拉召唤，前往阿门洲，梵雅和诺多全部西渡，特勒瑞一部分留在中洲，一部分去了贝尔兰星辰谷。直到数百年后，才有精灵回到中洲，在森林或平原上居住。树人对阿门洲的了解，都是从森林精灵的传说中得来。”  
  
       “那么森林精灵Legolas是什么种族？”Gimli问道。  
       “我和密林的大多数精灵不同，是从贝尔兰来的辛达精灵。我的国王曾在那片大陆生活数百年。”  
        第一纪对于Gimli来说显然太遥远了。他惊讶地问道：“他活了几千岁？”  
        “七千岁多一点点，”Legolas有些怅然地说，“他比Elrond领主还要大五百岁。整个中洲大陆，比他见得更多的精灵寥寥无几。”  
        “见了这么多，还不是一身臭脾气。”矮人想起了父亲Gloin在孤山之行的遭遇，愤愤地抱起胳膊。想必如果不是Legolas，他一生也不会踏入那片森林。  
        “Gimli！”精灵有一些气恼，忍不住侧头辩解，“矮人的祖先曾在贝尔兰杀死了辛达的至高之王，他亲身经历了那次战争，你不能指望他像其他领主一样对都林子孙一视同仁。”  
        牧树人也插话进来：“我虽然没有见过那个国王，但密林是这片大地上最广阔的一片森林，林谷的黄金森林只有它的一只脚那么大。他能够保护那片森林数千年，足够说明他是个好国王。”  
        矮人哼哼两声，只好说道：“希望我在你家的住处不是地牢。”  
        Legolas这才被他逗笑了， “国王不会无缘无故把你关进地牢的。我才是需要担心的那个，我甚至没有告诉过他我会参加护戒，是Elrond领主替我写信通知他的。”  
        Gimli反倒安慰他道： “没有一个父亲可以拒绝孩子的荣誉，Legolas，他当然不会因为你参与护戒而惩罚你。”  
        “我相信你能够理解我的感受，我的朋友。”精灵柔声说道， “我离开家太久了。虽然队伍里有我的朋友，有你，有Aragon，Faramir，但是没有密林，没有和我一起长大的木精灵。我和他们面对着同样的敌人，却不能相见。Gimli，和族人一起生活和并肩战斗的快乐，我想你和我一样怀念。我为在那时离开他们而心怀愧疚。”  
  
        Legolas说出口的话远没有他藏在心里的多。  
       对于一个精灵来说，这趟旅程时间并不长， 甚至连一年都不到。但远征中充满了得到与失去，这是他和精灵们一起生活时无法体会的。  
        他有了很多新朋友，却也在安度因河畔送走了Boromir；刚刚收获了与Haldir的友谊，就永远地失去了他。  
        他知道多尔戈多的战火势必蔓延密林，他的国王和臣民在他无法看到的地方战斗，也许疲倦，也许受伤，他全都无从知晓。  
        无数途中的夜里，他或许难眠，或许做梦，那个国王在他的脑海中缠绕不去。  
        他想他用整个森林来妆点的木王冠，  
        他坐在高高的王座上向下俯视的眼神，  
        他手上的白宝石，  
        他挥刀斩杀半兽人的样子，  
        他看到精灵尸体时紧锁的眉头。  
        Legolas长久地在脑海里保存着这些画面，却从未认真地思考它们，他没有对Thranduil说。  
       他曾两次让国王目送他离开，他没有回头。  
   
       魔戒圣战已经结束了，他是否受伤，森林是否还是原样？  
       Legolas的心中升起忐忑，但他不会让Arod停下脚步。  
       他还有很多话需要问，很多缺席的事情想要知道，他得回家。  
       精灵此刻无比感谢国王的强大和英勇。他离多尔戈多那么近，那里有无数的巨蜘蛛和强兽人，但他仍然带领森林精灵们打了胜仗，让他这个缺席的战士在回家的路上憧憬远大于焦虑。  
         
      “Legolas！”Gimli虽然不能从背后看到他的脸，却可以感受到精灵有些低落的 情绪，他故意问道，“告诉我，森林精灵们将会如何迎接他们的小王子凯旋？”  
        精灵回过神，抬头看到天上还未落下去的新月，对矮人说道：“你的运气很好，明天将会有一个月中星光最盛的夜晚，木精灵会在空旷的林地中举行星光宴会。我的族人会拿出无数的美食和美酒，犒劳战后的同胞。”  
        “我倒是听说过Thranduil的酒窖。”  
          Legolas并未责怪他直呼国王名讳，反而笑着说： “密林的酒大多是从河谷城精心挑选买来，比你在洛罕国喝的麦芽酒不知道好上多少倍。”  
        “好了，好了，Legolas，暂时停下你的赞美，你很久没有让Treebeard唱歌了。”  
  
        他们于是停止了讨论。牧树人的队伍已经翻过了迷雾山脉，Legolas抬头看了看太阳的高度。估算着时间，他们到达密林的时候，应该已经是中午了。  
        越过山脉之后，一些树人开始渐渐脱离队伍。他们分成几支小队，三三两两地去往不同的方向，回到他们原本的位置。  
        Treebeard一直陪伴着他们，既然他邀请了精灵，就会将他送到北方的边界。  
        Legolas进入森林内部后，终于切身感受到了Arwen所说的，森林正在恢复生机。几个月前他进入法贡时，阳光无法照射地面，树叶暗沉低垂，就连空气中都充满了树木愤怒和悲伤的低语，就像他曾经巡逻的南部密林。但是现在魔影被驱散，阳光透过叶片在地面留下金色的影子，他可以触摸到枝叶的生长，嗅到空气中夏天的气味。  
        “这片森林久已没有如此灿烂的阳光。”Treebeard停下来，伸开长长的手掌，将手指尖伸到一点阳光下面，那些枝条的缝隙之间伸出一只细细的枝芽，柔嫩的绿色展开，是一片小小的绿叶。  
        Legolas摸了摸他递来的手指，他能感受到那个生命的鲜活，嘴角绽开欣慰的笑容。  
   
        快要走出法贡森林时，精灵敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了一丝脚步声，它正在接近。他拉着Gimli藏身在树后，Treebeard也耐心地陪精灵站在远处，看起来和一颗大树没有什么区别。等到矮人也可以听到那脚步声时，Legolas小声惊叹： “天，那是一只大角鹿。”  
        “……角呢？”Gimli在它走近后才看清。  
        Legolas忍不住翻了个白眼， “这是母鹿，我的朋友，而且怀孕了，你看她的肚子。”  
       矮人压低声音发出欧——的长音，“看来马上会有新生命了。”  
       精灵不希望她受到惊吓，静静等待母鹿离开，才从树影中走出来。  
       “法贡森林从前并没有大角鹿，”Treebeard重新迈开步伐，“他们是从其他森林来的。”  
        “密林曾养育很多这种奇特的生灵，”Legolas望着她离开的方向，“他们是国王的坐骑。”  
        他们继续前进，树木之间的空隙渐渐变得明亮，牧树人将他们送到了森林的边界。Legolas已经能听到大河安度因澎湃的水流声，就在不远处召唤着他。  
        “感谢你的陪伴，Treebeard，”他骑着Arod在阳光下朝树人告别，“愿你的森林永远受光明眷顾。”  
   
        Arod穿越平原，跨过河水，精灵和矮人的眼前出现了一望无际的黑色森林。  
        “Noro lim (Run fast), Arod.” Legolas忍不住催促。  
        白马听到精灵的呼唤，沿着森林的边陲狂奔。在他们的右侧，已经非常靠近多尔戈多要塞。Legolas抬头可以看到它灰色的石墙高耸在树尖之上，那里看起来一片寂静，已经没有盘旋的渡鸦和若隐若现的黑影。但他仍然可以想象有多少黑暗生物曾从那黑门里涌出来，向北攻击他的家园和人类与矮人的城镇。  
        他握紧了缰绳，叮嘱Gimli抓紧他的衣服，贴着密林西侧的边界向森林小道的入口驰骋。  
        多尔戈多毕竟在密林南部被黑暗盘踞了数百年，魔影无法在短时间内被清洗殆尽。那座废弃城堡的周围，森林依然是死气沉沉的黑色。但是随着与林地王国的距离逐渐缩短，Legolas认出了他熟悉的橡树和山毛榉，越靠近北方，森林的生机就越明显。到了旧林路一带，树叶的涛声已经不绝于耳，整个森林充满了盛夏的活力。黑色的树干，浓绿的树叶，精灵面前的景色清晰而深邃，他难以掩盖激动的心情，回头对他的朋友说：“Gimli，我们快到了！”  
      矮人从后面紧紧抓着他的猎装，才能保证自己不会从飞奔的Arod背上摔下去。他朝前喊道：“这该死的森林为什么这么大？！”  
        太阳高悬，他们从清晨赶路到中午。Legolas和Gimli额头上都出了汗，但是精灵并不需要休息，他经过Radagast的木屋，Beorn的石崖，Arod四蹄翻飞，终于将他带到了森林小道的入口。  
        Legolas曾无数次经过这个地方，看到门内静静站立的女神像。他勒马在藤蔓缠成的木门前停顿片刻，脸上出现释然的微笑。精灵轻轻叫白马的名字：  
        “Arod，我们回家了。”  
          马蹄向前一踏，踏入了幽暗密林国土。  
             
         他沿着曲折的小路深入密林腹地，魔法溪流潺潺流水，Legolas惊喜地发现它已不是浑浊的黑色。橡树的枝叶倒映在水中，缝隙之间的阳光浮动在水面上，如同一条细细的星河。  
        就连Gimli也在感叹：“这和我父亲说的太不一样了。”  
        “是的，我的朋友，”Legolas仰头环视这些参天巨树，“它也和我记忆中不一样了。”  
        数百年前，Sauron还不曾选中南密林做他的军事要塞，森林没有完全被魔影笼罩。但黑暗侵蚀的速度超越所有人想像，阳光渐渐无法透进森林；山毛榉开始挂上巨蜘蛛的白网，橡树上也会沾染半兽人黑色的血液。  
       森林精灵已经在这样恶劣的环境下生活了几百年。  
       Legolas面对眼前巨大的变化，难以想象从前黑暗的生活是如何被习惯的。西尔凡们被誉为中洲大地上最快乐的精灵。尽管其他种族也会认为他们没有金发精灵那样智慧，甚至更加凶狠，但是他们还有国王呢，国王负责智慧的那一部分，他们只要负责在森林里好好生活就足够了。  
        长久以来，Legolas没有体会到Thranduil是如何保护着这个林地王国，直到战争到来。  
   
       他们经过树藤，Legolas和身后的Gimli开玩笑说：“记住这个地方，Bombur曾经在这里掉进魔法溪流，被森林诅咒，一路被其他矮人抬到蜘蛛巢穴里。”   
        “森林的精灵总是这么危险。”他身后的矮人做出了总结。  
        “还有这里，”他们走到了一小片空地，Legolas指着自己的弓箭说，“我们在这里抓住了十三个矮人。Gloin随身携带的小画像被我搜出来，我指着你的问他， ‘这个糟糕的生物是什么，变异的哥布林吗？’”  
        “Legolas Greenleaf！”矮人气愤地叫出了他的全名，但Legolas在他前面笑得停不下来，好像终于让珍藏的故事得到了该有的听众。  
        “你如果再多说一句，我不仅现在就让Arod回到闪耀石窟，还要把你漂亮的小脑袋摘下来！”Gimli说出了最后的威胁。  
        不明所以的Arod继续沿森林小路向前走，精灵笑了很久才慢慢止住，“好的，Gimli，别生气了。”  
       但他们的争辩并没有因此停止，两个人叽叽喳喳说个不停，直到Legolas突然侧过头嘘了一声，过了一会，他们四面八方传来了轻轻的哨声。   
  
        精灵高兴地环顾四周，他实在太熟悉这个声音了，这是巡逻队的集合哨。  
        紧接着，矮人也听到了周围的脚步声。就在他们头顶的树枝之间，木精灵快速而轻捷地向这里聚拢。Legolas早早停下，翻身下马，站在原地等候他的族人。  
        Gimli跟着他下马的时候，听到头顶传来一声激动的呼唤。  
        “My lord Legolas!”  
        他和精灵一起望向那个方向，Legolas马上给予了回应：“Elros!”  
         Tauriel离开后，Elros就代替了她的位置，很长一段时间里他们一起带领战士们在森林中巡视，击退巨蜘蛛和半兽人。没有什么比战争过后看到好朋友还活蹦乱跳更让人高兴的了。  
        一名棕发的精灵从树枝上跳下来，收起武器和Legolas拥抱，“欢迎回家，Legolas，你的护戒之旅整个森林都已经知晓。”  
        十几个精灵战士陆续从树上跳下来，他们一一向Legolas致礼，把他团团围住。  
        “Gimli，我得跟你介绍一下，这是Elros，他是巡逻队的队长。”精灵把他的朋友拉到身边。  
        Elros打量起了矮人：“这就是您的新朋友？我们已经听说了你们的故事，不过，说实话，这真的挺特别。”  
        “请你们不要把他塞进地牢，给他安排一个好房间，他是我的客人，会在这里玩上几天。”  
       “哦，天！”Elros忽然张大嘴巴，“差点忘了，我马上派人去通知陛下你回来的消息！”  
        “等等，等等，Elros，”Legolas拽住了他，“不要传信，我自己去见他。”  
          精灵的眼中闪动着热切的期望，Elros拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“快去吧，你骑这匹白马去大殿，我们会照顾好你的矮人朋友。”  
        Legolas再次上马，抱歉地对Gimli说道：“对不起，我的朋友，你有任何需要都可以找精灵们要求，但是我现在只能先走一步了。”  
        “快去吧，小精灵，难道我还会哭着挽留你吗？”  
        Legolas回以一个灿烂的笑容，随后低声催促着Arod，白马低嘶一声，撒开四蹄奔跑出去，转眼就消失在树林之间。  
   
  
        Legolas望着大殿高高的门，跳下马背，把缰绳系在一旁，小心翼翼地呼吸着，走进了灯火璀璨地密林大殿。  
       他起初走得很慢，似乎在比照大殿的每一个角落和记忆中的模样，他端详脚下的道路，石窟里橙黄的灯火，听石桥下暗河的声音。  
       但他马上就不耐烦了，沿着窄窄的石桥一路奔跑，直到他能看到鹿角王座。  
       国王不在那。  
       当然，国王不是时时刻刻都在那里。  
       卫队发现了他，但他重复了不要声张的命令，沿着小道绕到大殿后方的寝宫。  
       国王的书房和卧室都在这里，Legolas掐算了一下时间，Thranduil这时最有可能在书房待着。安抚发现他归来的精灵让他的耐心几乎消磨殆尽，最后只好一路维持着噤声的手势，在一条条走廊间穿梭。  
  
        精灵在国王的书房门前刹住脚步，努力平复了几秒呼吸，这才轻轻敲门。  
        “Yes?”  
        是Galion的声音。  
        Legolas懒得通名报姓，直接推门而入。  
        “Legolas!” 总管柔和的脸庞被笑容点亮，他低声呼唤，“你回来了。”  
        国王也不在这里。  
        “他在哪？”精灵的胸腔里几乎在地震了，“国王在哪？”  
        “陛下还没醒呢，Legolas。”Galion放下手里的文书。  
          王子的脸色一下子变白了，“怎么会睡到现在，他受伤了？我为什么不知道？”  
          Galion马上走过来安抚，“他没事，我的殿下。只是战争消耗了他太多力量，他最近都会睡得长一些。”  
        Legolas听到自己血液重新流动的声音，他呆呆地看着Galion，松了一口气。  
        “他在卧室对吗？”  
        “是的。”  
         Legolas终于稍微平静下来，他的心脏再也经受不了第二次这样的煎熬折磨。  
         他和Galion道了谢，离开书房，走到Thranduil的卧室门前。  
         既然他在睡觉，那也就不用敲门了。  
         王子轻手轻脚地推开大门，在自己身后合上，尽量不发出一点点声音。  
  
          “Galion？”  
         声音把Legolas钉在原地。他循声望去，精灵王就在他巨大的穿衣镜前整理胸前的白宝石领扣。他看起来已经梳理完毕，一头柔顺的金发垂在肩头，银灰色的长袍找不到褶皱，只有调整领扣的手指还空空荡荡，没有佩戴任何戒指。  
        他没有回头，目光依然停留在镜子上，专心地整理自己，“把我的王冠拿来。”  
        夏天了，Thranduil的王冠上缀满了大大小小，深浅不一的绿叶。  
        Legolas把它拿起来，安静地走到国王身后，出现在他面前的镜子里。  
        Thranduil稍一偏头，手上的动作立刻停住了，然后垂到了身侧。  
        他看着镜中Legolas的脸，伸出一根指头，碰在了镜子里，王子的额头上。  
       时间停驻在这里，Legolas盯着那只手，呼吸都不敢发出声音。  
        然后国王笑了，歪头对着镜中那双眼睛，问道：  
        “How’s the world outside?”


	2. Mereth Nuin Giliath

Legolas有些恍惚。  
从前他带队在森林巡逻时，和精灵们一起清剿越界的巨蜘蛛和半兽人，这些日常的任务往往不会伤到军队的一兵一卒。他巡逻回来后，第一时间就会去国王的书房，Thranduil便会例行公事地问他：   
“How’s the world outside?”   
然后他会轻松地告诉他，只是一点点异动，已经摆平了。国王会根据他的描述，在他的密林年册上认真记下新一天的内容。  
就这么简简单单的一问，满足了Legolas需要的所有归属感。好像他离开只不过是去了一趟幽暗密林的边境，顺手宰了几只蜘蛛，巡逻哨一响，马上就回家了。他那些担忧和忐忑显得无足轻重。  
我曾跨越雪山，我曾长途奔袭，我曾连日鏖战。  
但我已经回家了。  
他抬起手，将绿叶王冠轻轻地戴在国王头上，说：“有一些小麻烦，my king，不过已经都结束了。” 

Thranduil始终从镜子里看着他，这时才转过身来，慢慢上下打量着他的孩子。Legolas随着他的目光低头，欧，维拉啊，他穿着绿色的猎装，腰侧还有Gimli抓出的一堆褶皱，靴子上还满是尘土。他就这样走进了国王的卧室，还给他戴上了王冠。   
年轻的精灵尴尬地“啊”一声，扯了扯自己的衣服下摆。   
“我先去洗个澡。”   
他匆忙转身，一边小步往门口走，一边抬起胳膊闻闻自己有没有汗味，觉得脸颊发烫。不过他两脚刚刚踏出门外，就又折回身子，把自己夹在两扇门之间，露出脑袋和肩膀，看着里面的Thranduil问道：“您受伤了吗？”   
精灵王正挑选戒指，听见他的声音答道：“没什么。”   
“能恢复吗？”   
“当然，Legolas。”   
他这才把卧室的大门合上，毫无自觉地微笑着，走回了自己的房间。 

等到精灵王子把自己收拾好了，坐进泉水里，才想起来，他忘记把Gimli来到这里的消息告诉国王了。   
不对，他还忘了替Gandalf向他问好。  
那他刚才都做了什么，一直那样看着他，然后给他戴了那只漂亮的王冠？   
精灵懊恼地撩起水抹了把脸，然后把金色的脑袋沉到水下去了。  
水面下冒出一串气泡。 

精灵换上了一身干净衣服，为自己绑好发辫，再次来到国王门前。  
“Galion,”王子找过了Thranduil的卧室和书房，他却已经不在那了，于是只能揪住总管大人，“他去哪了？”   
“陛下带一队战士去旧林路南边巡逻了，”Galion答道，“您找他有事吗，不是刚刚才来过？”  
“我忘记和他说Gimli的事情，”Legolas皱眉，“巡逻为什么不叫我去？”   
“我已经告诉他了，殿下，他还提醒我尽量满足您的朋友的要求。至于巡逻，我问了陛下，他说您应该休息，并且让我给您准备了午餐。”   
“他才应该休息！”王子有点焦躁，但又对国王的关心非常受用，从总管手中的盘子里拿出了一块糕点，咬了一口。他今天早上从刚铎出发前吃的很少，骑马跑了这么久，的确饿了。   
他从Galion手里接过一盘食物，顺便称赞了一句这个浆果味的蛋糕很好吃。  
“这原本是为明天的星光宴会准备的，殿下，”褐发的精灵笑着说。   
“怪不得，”王子看了看四周，“我刚才看到大家都在忙。”   
“陛下从前天开始就让我们准备了，希望您明天可以度过一个愉快的夜晚。”   
Legolas庆幸自己回来的时间刚刚好。他从窗里望着大殿中忙碌而欢快的精灵们，温暖几乎要从心头溢出。Thranduil这么早就做了准备，他如果晚了一两天，或者更久，没有赶上这一次宴会，该是多么大的遗憾？ 

“森林里储存的食物没有受到破坏吗？”他问。精灵也在洛罕和刚铎经历过战争，往往大战之后，物资都是紧缺的。  
“没有，陛下在开战前就储备了足够的食物，还告诉战士们，必有美酒和佳肴等候他们凯旋。”   
啊，王子殿下想，这就是七千岁和一百岁的区别。  
他年少时曾觉得国王傲慢，但随着年岁增长，他愈发觉得这是国王独有的一种魅力。无论在什么样的境地里，他的自信都是对其他人的支撑。而他作为父亲，带给了Legolas太多的安全感，让他可以去旷野上和游侠流浪，甚至在大战前夕离开家园。让他永远没有后顾之忧。 

精灵王子低头看了看手中摆放精致的银餐碟，忽然想到了他的朋友，问道：“Gimli住在哪里了？我得去看看他。”   
Galion为他指了路，一位褐发精灵走向他们，询问了总管几个问题，随后和他一起离开了。Legolas按照他的指示来到大殿的一侧，在一间留给客人的屋子里找到了他的矮人伙伴。   
Gimli的面前也有一只银餐碟，里面装了足够多的食物，而且足够显示林地王国的富裕程度。不过精灵知道，他的朋友仍然发愁。   
“Meat, Legolas!”矮人叫嚷道, “Meat!”   
好吧，他在闪耀石窟已经见识了矮人们的用餐过程。   
面包，火腿，奶酪，烤鸡，土豆，没什么绿色，只有一点蔬菜碎煮的汤。   
他们要一边吃饭一边唱歌，把盘子里的食物扔来扔去，还拿刀叉敲得叮当响。  
甚至吃完之后，还会有一两个爬到桌子上去跳舞。   
在Gimli新领地的那两天，Legolas只吃了一点面包和奶酪，离开的时候无精打采。   
精灵不想让自己的朋友也无精打采地离开密林，只好退让道：“如果你实在吃不惯，Gimli，我允许你去森林里打猎。不过，不能杀死母的和小的。”   
”Yes！”矮人老爷终于恢复了神采。   
Legolas笑着摇摇头，从他面前拿走了餐盘，和他一起走出房间。   
“但是。”精灵突然转身说。   
他两手叉腰，弯着身子把矮人笼罩在他的影子里，用上十足十的威胁口吻。  
矮人抬头，看着他严肃的脸。   
“如果，我是说万一，你不喜欢明天的星光宴会，”国王可足足准备了四天，他心想，“那你必须装作喜欢。” 

他们离开密林地宫，沿着魔法溪流寻找猎物的踪迹。森林的生机不仅唤醒了植物，也让穴居的动物们探出头来，享受久违的阳光。   
他们发现了很多野兔，但矮人在森林里无法发挥优势，他的脚步声总会提前惊扰到它们，然后飞快地逃开。   
“这里有太多落叶和树枝了，Legolas。”Gimli一边走，脚下咔嚓咔嚓的声音几乎没有停过。   
精灵拍了拍他的肩，笑着说，“就让森林精灵帮助你吧。”  
Legolas走到一棵橡树下，跳起来抓住粗壮的树枝，敏捷地翻到了树上。又连续几个翻身，站在了树林高处。枝叶遮挡着，矮人几乎看不到他了。   
重新回到森林让精灵有些激动，他在树枝间跳跃如同在平地行走，轻盈地穿过一棵棵大树，去追刚才逃跑的一只野兔。   
他没有让Gimli等待太久，就从另一个方向回来，握着一支绿尾箭落在地上。   
森林的短箭穿过了猎物的脖子。   
“这一只不算，Legolas。”矮人依然记得他们的赌局。   
精灵无所谓地一摊手，“不算就不算。不过，就算我想，我们今后也不会有猎杀半兽人的游戏了。”   
“当然。”   
“等等，你往哪里走？”Legolas拽住他的朋友，“别回去，厨房里可没人会让你做这种东西。”   
“我们找一个空地，填饱你的肚子。” 

起初Legolas并不习惯看到护戒队里的其他人打猎，他是个森林精灵，不干扰动物的生活是他最先学到的原则。好在Aragon是个游侠，擅于打猎和寻找果实，又能理解精灵的习惯，让他接受起来容易了很多。然而护戒队并不能时刻有粮食储备，除他和Gandalf以外的人们又无法靠吃植物解决肚子问题，到了后来，精灵弓箭手也会发挥他的长处，亲自为其他人打猎。 

Gimli吃饱喝足后，Legolas用魔法溪流的水扑灭了火堆，踢散木柴，对矮人说：“好了，你的需求解决了，现在我们要去南边解决我的。”   
“精灵有什么需求？”   
“我们去摘一些樱桃和浆果。”   
“难道大殿里没有吗？”   
“闭嘴，Gimli，你到底要不要去。”  
他们出门的时候没有牵马，也没有带篮子，于是采摘花费了很多时间。两个人从魔法溪流几乎走到了旧林路，那里有一片受阳光眷顾的果林，精灵三两下攀上树去，把樱桃和浆果摘进衣服后面的兜帽里，在树枝间像鸟儿一样忙碌。 树梢上的果子受阳光更足，当然是最多汁，最甜美的。  
矮人在树下问他：“你要很多吗，Legolas？”   
“不需要，一个人吃的就足够了。”   
“欧。”Gimli把手里的蓝莓都倒进嘴巴里。于是这几棵果树下面的果实都直接进了矮人的肚子。  
精灵从树上跳下来时，兜帽里已经装满了果实，红红蓝蓝一大捧，小小圆圆的，十分可爱。   
他看起来很开心，“我们回去，Gimli。” 

到达大殿门口时夜色已经升起，Thranduil都已经带巡逻队回来了，Legolas和Gimli各自回到房间。精灵答应矮人朋友，第二天会带他去大殿后面的花园看看。   
“那里美极了。”他说。   
晚上的时候，精灵王子被巡逻队的朋友们叫走，拽到酒窖里，硬是一边喝酒一边聊到了半夜，他回卧室时经过Thranduil的房间，国王的屋子一片漆黑，已经睡了。 

Legolas第二天早早起床，精神抖擞地抱着一包东西去了厨房，然后悄悄摸进Thranduil的卧室。他睡得很沉，并没有被儿子吵醒，Legolas有些担忧地望了一眼他帷幔里的剪影，就迅速离开了。   
他和矮人约好，上午去看后山的瀑布。   
Thranduil依然睡到中午才醒。他洗漱完毕，换上了银丝长袍。今天不必巡逻，国王要在日落时就出现在星光宴会上，他身上穿的就是宴会时的衣服。   
绿叶王冠，宝石戒指，月白的丝绒外袍搭在椅背上。  
他看到桌子上，他的密林年册旁边摆着一只木碗。   
洗净的蓝莓和樱桃放了满满一碗，未干的水珠还在盈盈发亮，色彩非常艳丽。   
Thranduil此刻非常清晰地意识到：他的儿子回来了。   
国王捡起一颗蓝莓放进嘴里，看着那只木碗。   
这也太多了，他是在喂鹿吗。 

傍晚，Thranduil和Galion在检查宴会准备的东西，王子在对面楼上走动的身影被叫住：  
“Legolas.”  
“My king?”精灵趴在围栏上，向下看着国王。  
“去换一套礼服，然后来找我。”Thranduil已经穿上了那件月白色的外袍，银丝的反光星星点点的闪烁着。  
“欧，好的。”  
Legolas回到卧室，打开自己的衣柜，里面的礼服都已经准备好了。作为一个精灵王子，他可供挑选的礼服其实少得可怜。  
他并不喜欢华服，Legolas可是个自由的森林精灵啊。他年纪很小的时候曾因此和精灵王争执过，最终他们两人各退一步，王子还是需要穿礼服，不过后摆可以去掉，礼服下摆只盖到脚面。  
小王子觉得自己的退让显然更大一些。  
但是从小到大，这些都不妨碍他喜欢看国王穿礼服。他是如此适合那些发光的，复杂的，贵重的东西。他穿起来太好看了。  
他拿起了那件银灰色的长袍，戴上了他的银丝小额冠。  
下楼时Galion和精灵们已经不见了，原先堆的满满当当的房间一下子变空，看来精灵们已经把东西送往他们为宴会准备的林间空地。  
Thranduil还在原地等他。在他走过来时，他审视了一番Legolas的衣服和配饰，似乎还算是满意。  
精灵王子对他微微一笑，和他并肩走出大殿。  
他们在精灵小道上行走，国王衣服的后摆与落叶摩擦出莎莎的响声。余晖还有温度，暮星刚刚升起，树叶的影子在他们身上倒退。王子看着脚下的精灵小道，他离开之前，这里还沾着黑色的血，旁边那些树木也挂着破碎的蛛网。  
Legolas突然想说很多话，但找不到一个字去开始。  
他想要问那些战争，  
问他的伤口，  
问他的睡眠。  
但今天是星光之夜，不是说这些的好时候。  
天渐渐暗下去，他看到Thranduil的外袍上闪烁着星辰，从他肩头流淌进土地。他忽然想要这条路更长一些，再过一会，他就会被很多人包围，他的周围是美酒和佳肴，他耳边会有音乐。他会无暇去看这个国王，看他优雅地端着一杯红色的酒液，还看着他不能喝得太多，比起酣畅淋漓的饮酒，他更需要休息。  
尽管Legolas如此期望着，他们还是走到了目的地。  
香气和精灵的欢声笑语一起扑来，他们为国王和王子的到来而欢呼。Legolas立刻被朋友们拉走了，坐在国王的座位旁边的一个长桌上，Gimli也早已被木精灵们带到了这里，就坐在他的旁边。  
糕点，水果，菜肴，奶酪，美酒，长桌都已被摆满，只等待国王的到来。  
Thranduil走到自己的位子上，Galion为他倒好了一杯多卫宁，精灵们不约而同地从长桌边站起，Legolas站在人群中，望着星光中，无比耀眼的精灵王。  
他的话将是星光宴会的开头。  
“幽暗密林已经一年没有举行过星光晚宴，”魔影长期盘踞，大家对这原因心知肚明。Thranduil在此处停顿，省略掉了那些黑暗和战争。这个夜晚，他们将在此处沐浴星辰，纵情欢乐。精灵王举起酒杯，“我们用两杯酒作为今天的开始，  
一杯敬英灵，  
一杯敬光明。”  
他仰头喝尽杯中酒液，Galion重倒一杯，他望着长桌边站立的森林精灵们，微微一笑，喝下了第二杯酒。  
西尔凡们也纷纷喝下杯中甜酿。他们在森林中生活，在森林中迎战，在森林中迎来生命，也在森林中埋葬至亲至爱。战争的伤痛远不是短短几天可以抚平，但此刻在星光下，他们听着精灵王的致辞，热泪盈眶却也面带笑容。为一切付出可以看到结果，为光明重回中洲大地。  
Thranduil一向说的很简短，交谈声和竖琴声在两杯酒后打破了寂静，一个特意扬高的声音却在这时凸显出来。Legolas举着第三杯酒，对着不远处王座的方向：  
“One more,”他凝视着国王的眼睛，“to the king.”  
精灵们一呼百应，酒液激荡，杯口向着璀璨星空。  
他们高呼：  
“To the king!”  
Thranduil也看着他的方向，接受了这次敬酒。

他们没过一会就聊成一片，Galion也加入进来，坐在Legolas对面。  
Elros正剥水果，用胳膊肘撞了王子一下，“Legolas，接着昨天晚上的说完，后来你说了什么？”  
王子是宴会上从来少不得的焦点，木精灵们从昨天就开始缠着他说国境南方发生的大小战争和护戒趣事。他一边祝酒一边接受敬酒，还要给他们马不停蹄地讲那些故事。  
“我对Aragon说，这些居民毫无抵抗力。你们知道，当时城里只有老人和孩子，骑士们都和Éomer跑了。我说完就发现，整个大厅的人都看着我，维拉啊，他们还在拿武器准备上战场呢，我简直错得离谱，但当时正在气头上，为了不让他们听懂，直接拿精灵语吼Aragon。”  
精灵们哈哈大笑，Gimli也放下手中的糕点逗他，“Legolas真是个自由的小精灵，嗯？”  
“他从小就是，”Galion不介意再撒一把猛料，“殿下在只有国王的半个胳膊那么长的时候，就会使尽力气爬到他的床头柜上，吃陛下秋季王冠上的红浆果。后来被陛下发现了，因为他会蹭得满脸都是，于是他不得不往王冠上又加了很多的树叶，为了不让这个自由的小精灵扎到手和嘴巴。”  
“Galion！”Legolas不可思议地低声叫道，“你能不能少说一些一千多年前的事情？”  
“那好，我们来说一百年前的事情，那时在长湖镇——”  
“这件事说完，你今天别想站着回去！”Legolas的威胁毫无力度，因为他的笑容根本无法抑制。  
“那可不行，Galion，”Elros伸长胳膊，手掌盖住了总管的酒杯，“说，都说出来，不然你今晚的多卫宁都是水！”  
Legolas和他们一起开怀大笑。王子其实并不在乎有多少童年糗事被更多人知道，今天是星光之夜，谁会在乎这些呢？反而是Galion不经意说出口的那些小事，让他在记忆的边边角角里，回味着国王深沉不曾言说的爱。  
竖琴和歌声渐渐响起来，西尔凡的歌喉享誉整个中洲大陆，他们每个人都是天生的百灵鸟。女精灵们被伴侣邀请，离开桌子跳舞，发丝间编入的花瓣和细碎的宝石随着舞步飘荡，闪烁圣白星光。  
“你喜欢星光吗，Gimli？”Legolas偏头问道，“你的远方表兄弟Kili曾爱上我的一个朋友，她是个非常优秀的女精灵，他曾以星光向她告白。告诉我，我的朋友，你喜欢这里吗？”  
Gimli对那段短暂而哀伤的爱情故事有所耳闻，他看着漫天星辰，想到Gloin曾讲给他，他所目睹的精灵宴会：竖琴的音乐近在咫尺，美酒盈杯，笑语满堂。而当他们踏入精灵的星光晚宴时，这里的一切都凭空消失，像一个仙境幻灭。“那太美了，”Gloin说，“我至今仍想再次目睹。”  
“当然，Legolas。”矮人回答。

精灵王子不知不觉间被带起来跳舞，他的指尖已有些刺痛，但他不去管，他摸到女精灵手臂上的纱，柔软如女神裙摆。  
他轻轻扶着她的手臂，低下温柔的眉眼打量她。  
她的褐发间坠了小小的白宝石和玫瑰，脸上挂着明朗的笑容，看上去充满了光明和自信。她带着王子移动脚步，长裙下摆在旋转时拂过他的小腿。  
“你很像我的一个朋友，”Legolas说，“你很像Tauriel。”  
女精灵的笑容更大了，“我的母亲告诉我，殿下，”今日说什么都不算禁忌，“当你觉得眼前的人和另一个人相像时，那你一定两个都不爱，因为真正被藏起来的那个人，是独一无二的。”  
Legolas被她的恋爱心得逗笑了，他听到这个森林精灵问他：“您把谁藏起来了吗？”  
王子揽着她转了一个圈，在她的额角落下一吻，没有回答。  
我怎么藏得起来？

他跳舞跳得累了，回到长桌边上坐下，让Galion递来了酒杯。  
“别喝太多了，殿下。”总管细心地叮嘱。  
Legolas指尖发麻，他看了一眼Gimli，对身边的精灵说：“你看着他，他不喝得醉倒，我是不会醉的。”  
“我们在洛罕国喝麦芽酒，Galion，那不及多卫宁的万分之一。酒杯里全是泡沫，还浮着麦壳。矮人和人类们非要玩一个喝酒比赛，”他把两手的食指和拇指圈成一个圆，“这样的杯子，摆满了我们俩的木桌。他输了。”  
王子抬头去看矮人，奇怪他怎么不叫嚷着反驳自己。Gimli突然一下摇晃，壮硕的身子向后栽倒，长桌被他踢出“咚”的一声响。他连着椅子倒在地上，两只眼珠还可笑地对在一起。。  
“对，”Legolas笑着说，“就是这样。”  
他请他的朋友把矮人扶起来，安置在椅子上，在桌子上趴好。

他扶上Galion的肩，低声问他，“我只问你一件事，好Galion，你一定要如实回答我。”  
Galion托着他乱晃的脑袋，放在自己肩上，说，你说。  
他伤在哪儿了？  
Legolas早在脑海中问了自己一百遍，他在Thranduil面前没有问出来，在Galion面前也没有问出来。  
谁说Legolas是个自由的小精灵？  
他也有说不出口的话。  
那是精灵王，他已经七千多岁了，即使受伤又能怎么样？谁会这么担心那么高傲的国王呢。  
但是他也会睡觉睡到中午。  
都已经多少天了？Legolas问自己。  
“殿下？”Galion摸了摸他发烫的脸蛋。  
“…没什么。”他蹭着Galion的肩膀摇头。  
他可以问第一次第二次，但次数多了，显得这担心又没有什么必要。为什么国王常常选择不让他知道这些事情？他一千七百岁了，还要他这样保护吗。  
Thranduil，Thranduil。  
Legolas在舌尖回味这个名字。

Galion扶起他，他回头看国王的桌子，Thranduil竟然也在看他。他今天穿得格外白，在星星这么亮的夜里，好像在发光一样。  
Legolas起身走过去，坐在他椅子的扶手上，拿起国王的酒杯，喝掉了那里面的一丁点余酿。那点酒少到只够润湿舌头，但他舔了舔嘴唇，好像喝掉了Thranduil的一部分。即使他自己本身就是Thranduil的一部分。  
“喝醉了？My prince？”国王轻轻地扶着他。  
Legolas捏着他王冠上的绿叶，低声问：“Ada，我回来，您有什么奖励吗？”  
他身上满是果酒的香气，吐出的气息都像是甜的。  
Thranduil轻轻一笑，“你会知道的，Legolas。”  
他叫来Galion，让他把王子送回去，自己也随后离开了宴会。  
木精灵不会介意国王的离席，音乐仍在继续，歌舞也不曾停止，只有几个注意到他们的精灵停下来致礼。  
他看着倚靠在总管身上的金发精灵，走在他们后边一点点。  
如果不是Legolas喝醉，他也快要回去了，他需要休息。  
精灵王子凌乱的脚步渐渐变得温顺，Galion安抚着他，看上去不一会就要睡着了。  
Thranduil有时希望Legolas就只有他手臂那么长，可以轻易抱在腿上坐着，也不会想去探索新的危险，不是这么光芒万丈。  
当然，他现在这样也很好，他甚至乐意Legolas增长一些见识，并且变得成熟。  
他知道自己的想法是矛盾的。  
不过，在小王子身上，事情从来不讲什么道理。


	3. Ungoliant

王子殿下免不了要经受醉酒的折磨。   
他睡到中午才睁开眼睛，阴云在窗外集结，屋子里有股湿重的气味，让他倍觉慵懒。他昏昏沉沉地翻了个身，才费劲地把自己从丝被里撑起来。  
头痛和胃里的不适让他身体沉重，呆呆地在床上坐了好一会，意识才慢慢回到脑海，他得弄清这是怎么回事。  
Legolas低头，看到了自己的袖子，这件薄薄的白色长衫是他的睡衣。到现在，他终于知道这已经是新的一天了，但是浆糊一样的脑子里也只有模糊的印象了。  
那些酒杯叮叮碰撞的声音，发丝里缠绕的花瓣儿，还有一个很稳固的肩膀。  
他昨天喝醉了。  
精灵搓着身上的衣服，不得不接受了事实。  
他原本不应该喝醉的，Legolas有些着恼，他得看着Ada来着。  
他把毛糙成一团的金发拨到脑后，光脚下了床，啪嗒啪嗒地在屋子里转了一圈，试图在屋子里找到昨晚最后发生了什么的证据，好让自己回忆起哪怕那么一丁点，但是都失败了。  
他打开衣柜，脑子迟钝得让他自己都觉得惊讶，连想起自己昨天穿了什么衣服都要想上一会。随后他意识到，那件礼服不在这里。  
一转身，精灵发现桌子上有一碗水果茶，还有碎花瓣浮在上面。碗沿上夹着一个小纸卷，Legolas把他展开，里面有一行贴心的叮嘱： 

殿下，日安，  
希望它对缓解您的不适有所帮助，“早餐”已经在厨房准备好了。  
Galion

精灵王子笑起来，他放弃了回忆，拿上一套猎装去洗漱换衣。宴会上人那么多，总有人会告诉他的，比如Galion。  
他一边走向卧室后面的水池，一边解开睡衣扣子，放在草地上，然后滑进池水里。舒服的温度让他清醒了不少，他把十指插进发间，让清水捋顺它们，认真地清洗。  
过了一会，Legolas游到水池边上，稍微立起身子，看着镜子里的自己。  
他的脸色稍微发白，锁骨周围却隐约有一层粉红，大概酒气还没有全部散光。他把手伸到脑袋后面，摸着头发。昨天晚上有人把他那些细细的发辫都解开了，让他今天收拾起来容易了不少。  
小王子虽然还有点晕乎，但正事丝毫不耽搁，他想着去看看Thranduil有没有起床，有没有喝醉，手脚也麻利起来。他洗好之后就擦干身体换上了猎装，把Galion送来的水果茶一口气喝掉，但当他正准备跨出门外时，一张从门缝下方飘落的纸条把他留在了原地。  
他把它捡起来，那上面有一段文字。  
平心而论，矮人的通用语写得非常——  
难看。

尖耳朵的小精灵（此处有大量涂改），  
这已经是我来你家的第三天了。在精灵的地盘我实在住不惯，而且Aragon还在等我回去帮他重建白城的防御工事，我得走了。Arod留给你，他还是跟精灵比较亲，这不识货的家伙。我本来想和你说过再走，但是你看起来很可能会睡到中午（这里的最后一笔是一个巨大的墨点，看来笔尖停留了很久）。虽然精灵的食物非常不合我的胃口，但是，呃，好吧，你们的酒的确不错。如果你以后去了刚铎，可以顺便来我的闪耀石窟，这次我会给你准备精灵的蔬菜。  
谢谢你 我勉强满意这次的招待。  
Gimli

Legolas一行一行地仔细分辨着他的字迹，笑容逐渐漫上嘴角，矮人使用的墨水大概可以自行吼叫，让他想象出了他的朋友写下这段话时的样子。  
但是，这封信固然语气生动，也不能让他忽视掉自己错过了朋友的道别这件事情。他应该亲自给他挑选一只小马驹，并且让他带些什么回家，让他再好好体会一番森林精灵的热情程度，毕竟他们有很长一段时间不会再见面了。  
喝醉能让人错过一切。精灵王子痛苦地意识到。  
他大概再也不会想要喝到人事不省了。  
Legolas想要马上了解在他闷头睡大觉的时候都发生了什么，而Galion恰好能解决这个。

他此刻就在国王的书房。  
“殿下，您起床了。”总管大人看到风风火火找过来的小王子，马上放下手里正在整理的密林年册关心道，“感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了，Galion，”除了还有一点点头痛，“谢谢你的水果茶。”  
“Gimli已经走了吗？”他马上接着问。毫无疑问，Legolas要为此遗憾上好几天了。  
“是的殿下，”褐发精灵回答他，“您的朋友醉的比您早一些，醒的自然也比您早一些——也许早得更多一些”  
Legolas眯起眼看着Galion的笑容，他怎么觉得自己受到了总管的嘲弄？  
“他什么时候走的，你们给他马了吗？”  
“大约两个小时前。”对面的精灵开始继续手头的工作，一边回答他，“我们给了他Beorn交换来的矮脚马，他够不到脚蹬，您又不是不知道。”  
“好吧。”他稍微安心了一点，又接着提问，“昨天是谁送我回来的？”  
“当然是陛下。”Galion抬起头，“您都已经不记得了？昨天您跑去陛下的座位上坐着，还摘掉了他王冠上的好几片——”  
“好了别说了，”Legolas脸热地打断他，“真的是他？”  
精灵抱起胳膊想了想，“不对，我记得那个肩膀的高度，就这么高。”  
他在自己肩头比划了一下，然后狐疑地看着Galion。  
“好吧，”总管大人一摊手，“是陛下让我送你的。”  
“陛下和我。”他马上纠正道。  
Legolas正要进一步探寻细节，就被书房的敲门声打断。  
两只精灵吓得立刻闭嘴，齐齐把目光投向门口，却也忘了，Thranduil回自己的屋子是不需要敲门的。  
“My lord Legolas，陛下找您。”站在门口的精灵说道。  
王子扭脸朝Galion挑了个眉，意思是以后再说，然后就一溜烟地跑到门口去了。  
“什么事？”Legolas眼睛发亮。  
“陛下在大殿门口等您，殿下。”Legolas认得他，他是地宫的交戟卫士，看来是精灵王特意派来传信的。  
“辛苦你了，我们现在就过去。”

在大门外等待Legolas的是一支巡逻队。  
精灵王身披银甲，骑着一头健壮的白鹿，身旁就是列队整齐的精灵们。  
因为宴会而耽搁了一天的任务仍要继续，密林国王在这事上格外严格，甚至对自己也如此。  
Thranduil脊背笔直，黑色的披风垂落在雪白的鹿背上，让他显得格外庄严冷酷。  
但他说出口的话并不。  
“和我去巡逻吗，Legolas？”   
王子喜出望外。也许是因为前一天的愿望第二天就得到了实现，也或许是惊讶国王并没有因为他昨晚的醉酒而剥夺他巡逻的资格。  
“Yes！”他马上回答，并向队伍跑去。  
然而战士的自觉让他几乎立刻就意识到了，他的后背空空如也。  
不过这也没关系，Thranduil拨转鹿头，朝身后扬了扬下巴，Elros就牵着Arod过来，马背上有一套双刀和一副弓箭。

“今天的路线是什么？”Legolas上马后，贴在Elros身边补课。  
“我们去多尔戈多。”卫队长给他指了指身后的队伍，大家都骑着马，是因为目的地足够远。  
“多尔戈多？”金发的王子想起了两天前经过密林西陲，看到废弃要塞的一片死寂，“Elros，多说点，你们之前没有攻进去过吗？”  
“耐心点，我的殿下。”西尔凡的手往东南方一指，说道，“你不在的八个月里，实在发生了太多次战争，我可不能一次给你讲完，现在只能大概说说。一开始多尔戈多的半兽人越过了我们的边界，国王就下令军队在南方驻扎，那段时间时不时就会有半兽人来一次偷袭。但后来河谷城的人类和铁丘陵的矮人也加入进来。陛下为了不让战火损伤森林，就在东部平原上迎战。”  
Legolas听到这里，忍不住侧头看了前方的精灵王一眼，他走在队伍最前列，背影十足威严。  
“半兽人和巨蜘蛛的军队在他们的黑门边境围成了一堵墙，多尔戈多又地形崎岖，实在太难攻打，陛下在战时曾派出两支小队打探情况，但没有一人返回，就不再白费功夫。”  
它当然很难攻打，Legolas想，那曾是精灵自己建造的堡垒。  
但这并不能让森林精灵们罢休。王子了解这个。  
“魔戒被销毁后也没有包围那里吗？”他不解地问道。  
Elros笑了两声，把手搭在金发精灵的肩膀上说：“你想的和我们一样，城墙外的半兽人全部陷落后，战士们都热血上头想去多尔戈多为死去的战友们报仇，但是陛下执意撤兵。我们只好回到北方，做战后休整。不过每天下午，他都会亲自带一支巡逻队往南方搜查，每次搜查的边界都向南移动一些，每次都会发现一打黑暗生物在森林里躲躲藏藏。  
这不，今天就到了最后一站，我们要直捣大本营了。”  
Legolas偷笑，这做法的确足够谨慎，足够Thranduil。  
“你运气就是好，正赶上最后一次，这三个月快把我无聊死了。”  
三个月，Legolas暗暗思忖，这样算起来，总数也有几千只之多。这方法固然慢了些，却是最有效，而且伤亡最少的。  
“你就这么兴奋？”  
“当然了。”Elros一脸难以置信地看着他，“你不想知道那里有什么吗？让陛下都这么一再试探。”

他们向南前进了三百多里，多尔戈多的城墙已经能隐约看到。这附近的森林还是和两天前一样，弥漫着黑压压的死气。土壤焦黑不会发芽，树木也长得格外畸形丑陋。Legolas仰着头看上方的树冠，它们枝叶相握，根本没有光线透进。这片黑暗盘踞已久的土地，好像地底下流淌的不是迷雾山脉的雪水，而是致命的毒液。  
行走在这里的感觉和当时在法贡森林里的非常相似。这些可怜的参天巨树，他们生根在这里，对黑暗无能为力，只能把悲伤的、愤怒的低语传入精灵耳中。  
多尔戈多在几百年间向黑暗堕落的历史，是国王教给王子的众多知识中的一部分，它就发生在绿叶诞生在北密林的不久之前。  
这里从前并不叫做多尔戈多，被魔君掠夺前，那是Oropher依照永不叶落的多瑞亚斯建立的精灵王国的首都，阿蒙兰。  
在精灵王的口中，她也曾灯火通明，珠光璀璨，是森林精灵们第一个安稳的家。  
Legolas看着那破败的旧城，想到Thranduil曾长久居住的地方如今已变得满目疮痍，心中便升起难言的愤慨。  
他已经完全忘记了无关痛痒的醉酒和不适，满脑子想的都是此行的终点。  
他应该把侵蚀这片土地的罪魁祸首揪出来，让他为自己干的好事付出应有的代价。  
如果黑暗陷落时他在密林，那么毫无疑问，他也会是请战的一员。  
他不像国王那样善于忍耐、等候，那是七千岁的精灵做的事情。

黑暗要塞位于山丘之上，但这山丘也不过是一点点干涸的土壤和巨大的灰色岩石堆砌的，早已寸草不生。  
Thranduil的白鹿在森林边界驻足，国王一抬起手，身后的队伍立刻勒马停下。  
他向Elros传令：队伍分成四支，沿四个方向上山，搜查整个古堡，一间屋子也不能落下。  
说完眼神转向Legolas，精灵王子会意地驱马来到他身旁。  
Elros掉转马头，一边重复着精灵王的指令一边向末尾骑去。战士们自动分成两股，沿着森林的边缘散开。  
Arod和国王的坐骑并肩踏出树木的荫蔽，多尔戈多的全貌展现出来，它看起来竟如此的荒凉和阴沉。  
他们直接沿着岩石的走向登上山丘，灰色的石面上还留有干涸的血迹，红色和黑色的融合在了一起。  
他们不会在此发现那两支精灵小队的尸体，三个月过去，他们的身体早已归于泥土，灵魂前去拜访维拉Mandos，不会在这里陪着黑暗生物腐烂。  
Legolas看到了国王看向那些印记的眼神，他的愤怒隐藏在眼中的冰山之下，脸上仍没有任何表情。  
从其他方向上山的战士们也陆续登上山丘。Thranduil命令一队精灵守在城下，挡住黑暗生物的退路。

他们开始从下往上搜索。  
Arod和白鹿被留在外面，由守卫的精灵看管，精灵王和王子也进入了一个城门。猎装的精灵回头望了一眼和他的白马站在一起的白鹿，在Thranduil身后问道：  
“您的角鹿呢？”  
“战死了，”他平静地回答，“埋葬在大殿的后面。”  
这是Legolas意料中的答案，如果不是这样，他不会换掉坐骑，大角鹿也会嫉妒得嗷嗷直叫。Thranduil很偏爱这种高大有力的森林生灵，从他记事起，国王就专门在王宫的马厩旁边划出一片地方，饲养一代又一代的大角鹿。他甚至会亲自为他们取名。  
“您喜欢这头白鹿吗？”王子打起了小算盘，“还是更喜欢大角鹿？”  
欧，他当然知道答案是什么。  
这头新坐骑虽然比普通的战马更高大结实，但是和长年陪伴国王的大角鹿相比，还是不够看的。  
他只是要Thranduil说出那句话。  
“他很温顺，”精灵王中肯地评价道，“但是不如角鹿那么敏捷强壮。”  
他回头看了Legolas一眼，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”王子神秘地一笑，“随便问问。”

即使是白天，多尔戈多内部也十分的昏暗，加上阴云满天，更是混沌一片，而且这里乱石遍地，到处都是丢弃的器皿和盔甲。这里已经看不出半分精灵曾生活过的痕迹，连墙壁上的花纹都已经剥落了。  
Legolas听到其他方向的队伍遇到敌人的声音，不过这都不值得紧张，他能分辨出魔多的黑语和精灵剑刃出鞘的动静，随后就有沉重身体落地的闷响。  
战士的天性让他在此时抽出了弓箭，不管面前是否有敌人，这次战斗已经开始。  
Thranduil带着他穿过了一条长长的走廊，尽头处是曾经繁殖半兽人的洞口。一进入这个空间，Legolas就感到恶臭扑鼻，精灵王却毫无知觉一样地往里走，王子在他身后深吸一口气，跟了过去。  
地上满是粘稠的液体，Thranduil跨过一堆一堆的胎液，来到巨口一样的母体面前，那里面竟然还有几只未破膜的卵。肮脏半透明的胎衣里隐约可见半兽人幼体硕大的头颅和畸形的指头。  
精灵王用刀尖拨弄了一下，卵内的东西缓慢地伸展了一下手指，马上迎来当头一箭。  
这一箭正中眉心，精准、且致命。  
他回头看举着弓的王子。  
Legolas一缩脖子，“您难道要留着它们？”  
“No.” Thranduil摇头， “Kill it.”  
说完，他将银刀反握，别在肘后，向外面走去。  
得到许可的弓箭手同时发出三只箭，清理了余下的半兽人卵，又将一支绿尾箭刺入母体的头部——如果那个位置勉强可以被成为头部的话。  
“为什么他们还可以繁殖？”他追上精灵王问道。  
“这些黑暗生物不需要什么养料，Legolas，”国王继续往上层走去，“它们诞生于魔君的意志，随时随地。”  
“所以它们才会如此愚蠢和丑陋。”他补充道。  
“可是Sauron已经消失了。”王子锲而不舍地看着前方的背影。  
精灵王闻言转过身来，低沉的声音在石壁之间形成回响：“黑暗从未消失，我的孩子。当它让你意识到时，证明它已经拥有了足够的力量。”  
Legolas张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但楼梯上方传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，他马上抬头，轻轻一跃抓住上面台阶的边缘，然后麻利地翻了上去。  
是几只黑蜘蛛。  
王子灵活地躲闪巨蜘蛛的毒针和巨螯。不停把精灵羽箭送进它们的嘴里，眼睛里，或是用双刀切断他们的脖子。  
精灵王的战斗方式则简单很多，无论什么角度，他都会把银刀直接插进它们眼睛后面的头骨，仿佛有一点的偏差都是对时间和威力的浪费。

Thranduil看着门口的方向，那里通向另一个塔楼，蜘蛛都是从那涌来的。  
他的目光还未收回，高处就传来连续的惨叫。  
是精灵的声音。  
“Elros！”Legolas瞪大眼睛看着上面，收起武器对精灵王说了一句“我去看看”就直接往塔楼跑去。  
王子直冒冷汗，大步跑过石桥，进了塔楼后楼梯都等不及蹬，直接挨个翻上去，他害怕晚到一点就会看到朋友倒在黑暗生物之间。  
他想到了Haldir中箭时苍白的脸，觉得后背发麻。  
他了解他的朋友，Elros是个出色的精灵战士，能当上卫队长的精灵都不是废物，谁能让他受伤？  
Legolas翻上最后一层台阶，还没站稳，就倒吸了一口凉气——  
维拉在上，他从没见过这么多的蜘蛛。

他竟然一时不知道自己是应该先拿弓还是先拿刀。  
偌大的空间里黑压压一片，他脚下的地上，四周的墙上，甚至头顶的石壁，都堆满了蜘蛛。  
它们大小不一，最小的甚至只有Legolas的手掌那么大，而大的就有成年精灵那么高。庞大的数量将屋子塞得看不出原来的形状，它们把这间屋子当成巢穴了。  
王子马上回过神来，吹响集合哨，抽出了双刀。  
他双手挽了个刀花，正要抬脚迈出一步，就发现了不对劲的地方——这些东西不攻击他。  
它们全都待在原地，几千只黑色的眼睛一起看着他，仿佛在等待什么。  
它们不同寻常的举动让Legolas没有轻易动作。  
“Elros！”他紧绷神经地喊道。  
精灵王子的声音很响亮，在一片寂静中十分清晰。如果卫队长能够听到，他一定会回应的。  
但他没有。  
窗边的门洞里传来一个嘶哑难听的女声，代替了Elros的答复：  
“来，过来，小精灵，你的朋友就在这。”  
Legolas从未听过除半兽人和穴居怪以外的黑暗生物发出声音。  
他和这个门洞之间有成百上千只黑蜘蛛，他很难保证它们不会在他走进去之后撕开这脆弱的安分面具，发动一场突然的攻击。  
说不定Elros就是这样受到攻击的。  
只要有一根毒针刺中了他，他可能就没法安全离开了。但是就算他紧张地要命，解救朋友也是一件精灵王子半秒都不会犹豫的事情。  
他飞快的解决掉挡路的蜘蛛，来到了那个门口。

维拉，他的朋友真的躺在地上，身边是层层叠叠的蜘蛛，他腹部的伤口还在汩汩流血。  
而他的身上，趴着一只巨大的黑蜘蛛，它的螯就悬在Elros的头顶。  
它有四只血红的眼睛，身形比一般的巨蜘蛛还要大上好几圈。  
Legolas心中有了一个大胆的猜测。  
“Ungoliant.” Thranduil的声音在他耳边响起，精灵王从他身边走过，银刀滴着黑色的血液拦在他身前。  
王子惊讶地看着她，Ungoliant，这个名字已在中洲消失了几千年。  
巨蜘蛛之母，Melkor的昔日同盟，兴奋地看着站在她面前的金发精灵。她发出嘶嘶的声音，动着她硕大的双螯，用奸诈的语气说道：  
“Thranduil Elven-king！这个小精灵是我的人质，你必须仔细聆听我的要求，否则我就立刻夹断他脆弱的脖子！”  
Legolas紧盯着她张牙舞爪的凶器，生怕她一下就反悔，又担心她提出什么扭曲的要求。却听到身边的国王说道：“你了解我，Ungoliant，一只精灵的性命对我来说并不算什么筹码。”  
他垂下冷漠的蓝眼睛看了一眼半昏半醒的Elros，“但是我不喜欢被威胁，如果你杀了他，我会生气，我生气对于现在的你有什么后果，我想你很清楚。”  
Ungoliant的红眼睛紧盯着精灵王，她正在犹豫，眼前突然白光一闪，银刀锋利的刃口削断了她的一只前足，断肢掉在地上抽搐，绿色的汁液从她整齐的创口和Thranduil的刀尖流下来。  
巨蜘蛛发出痛苦的尖叫，余下的七只腿胡乱蹬着，口中不停地喊着：“Sting，sting，sting！！”  
她周围的蜘蛛们也不安地移动起来，Legolas却趁这个机会把卫队长从她的身下抱了出来。  
精灵王紧绷的右手终于稍微了放松了一些。  
王子扶着受伤的西尔凡坐在墙边，检查他腹部的伤口。  
“他的伤处有毒液，my king，”Legolas抬头说道，“但是还并不致命。”  
国王点点头作为回应，眼神冰冷。  
“集合哨已经吹响，”他用银刀指着蜘蛛的眼睛，“马上我的卫队都会赶到这里，仔细想好你要说的话。”  
Thranduil是森林的主人，巨蜘蛛在Sauron败落后赖以生存的土地是他曾经的城堡。光明重回大地，Ungoliant在这个高傲的精灵王面前，根本无法拿出往日嚣张的气势。  
窗外亮起一道闪电，强烈的光芒将窗口锈蚀的铁条投影在地上，像一柄突然出现的镰刀。  
紧接着，雷声隆隆响起。  
就连森林的天气也在呼应着精灵王的脾气。  
听到精灵们急促的步伐正在接近，Ungoliant再也不能镇定，她不安地抬头看着Thranduil，急促地说道：“精灵，我已经在多尔戈多待了几千年，是Sauron把我抓到这里，逼我帮他繁殖后代，还把我的女儿带去了魔多。”  
“感人的故事。”国王轻蔑一笑，冷冷地答道。

“陛下！”赶到门口的战士们呼唤着他，等待他作出指示。  
“站在那等我。”精灵王头也不回地命令。  
巨蜘蛛不甘于被忽视的境地，心急如焚地继续说道：“我知道你恨我！只要你打开西方边境，放我去迷雾山脉，我今后再也不会踏足密林！Thranduil，你不会后悔！”  
Legolas不知她哪里来的勇气，敢这样明目张胆地和精灵王讨价还价。  
“我是这片森林的国王，Ungoliant，”Thranduil垂眸看着她，“今天是，以后也会是。你在这片土地上的去留，不由你自己决定。”  
“Thranduil！”巨蜘蛛发出了最后的咆哮，她仍坚持和精灵王对视着。  
Thranduil没有说话，只是冷冷地俯视着她。  
Ungoliant四只红色的眼睛盯着他看了一会，就从那冷酷的沉默中读懂了答案。  
她狂怒起来，七只黑矛一样的腿在石头上来回敲打，发出锵锵巨响，换来的却只有精灵王不为所动的冷漠脸庞。  
她气得发抖，口中发出嘶嘶声，焦躁地快速说道：  
“我知道了，我知道了！这三个月来你一直在借助光明消耗我的力量，反正我退无可退，只能待在多尔戈多，这里简直成了你的牢房！好个Thranduil，好个精灵王！”  
暴雨突然间倾盆而下，冲刷着多尔戈多，冲刷着黑暗森林，冲刷着黑色和红色的血迹。  
嘈嘈的雨声从小窗吹进室内，和铁条合奏出呼啸。  
宫殿里的其他黑蜘蛛开始逃窜，但都被森林精灵一一毙命。

巨蜘蛛愤怒地大骂，她猛地上前一步，一个绿色的身影瞬间从国王身后窜出来，双刀的光芒划出弧线，停留在她的脖子上。  
Legolas踩着他的背，双刀交叉在她的头顶，一如她的螯曾悬在Elros的喉头。  
Ungoliant疯狂挣动，她嘶声叫喊——  
“Curse you! Curse this land!”  
“让她闭嘴，Legolas。”Thranduil命令道。

王子手中的刀落下。  
巨蜘蛛之母，Melkor的昔日同盟，即使百般威胁求饶，也没有逃过为黑暗付出代价的命运。

这一天的密林年纪里，将记录黑暗生物Ungoliant迟到了数千年的死亡证明。  
大雨依然清洗着森林，仿佛要洗尽地下的毒液。  
森林精灵们纷纷披上斗篷，戴好兜帽，将伤者扶上马背，在国王的带领下，回到北方的密林。


	4. Guests

“已经这么多天了，Aragon。”矮人站在弧形的城墙外，仰望着一层高过一层的白城建筑，“这看起来和我走的时候没什么区别。”  
他刚从幽暗密林回到闪耀石窟，就带领着第一批工匠来到了南方的刚铎王城。但眼前的景象显然让他大大的失望。  
那些在战争中被飞兽和石妖砸得七零八落的废墟还保持着原样，南侧城墙下巨大的豁口仅仅补上了一米高的、可怜的小石块。洁白的砖石上沾满了硝烟的灰烬和肮脏的血液，就连王旗都没来得及全部更换。  
都林在上，居然还有几个人在墙头捡着兵甲的碎片。  
“你真该去看看幽暗密林的地宫，”Gimli瞪着圆圆的眼睛，“虽然它没有矮人的作品那么耀眼，但是依然漂亮完整。”

戴着王冠的登丹人微微笑了，脸上流露出一些疲惫。  
刚铎的损失实在太过严重，城中能够找到的清扫战场、修复城墙的士兵和居民非常少，Gimli离开的三天里，他忙着检查刚铎的余粮和清点人口，安排人们重觅安身之所已经花费了他太多的精力。  
他是一个游侠，一个军人，就算心脏里流淌着Isildur的血液，他也不能对这些国王的事务无师自通。  
但他没有对他的朋友解释。  
“我很抱歉，我的朋友，”Aragon真诚地看着他，“所以我非常需要你和你族人的帮忙。”  
“哼，当然。”Gimli插着他粗壮的腰，审视着每一处需要动工的地方，“我们都是天生的工匠。”  
“如果你们需要任何东西，尽管向我要。”  
矮人非常不以为然地挥挥手，“工具，帮手，我都不要。只需要这座城的图纸。”  
“没问题。“国王爽快地答应。

“Faramir的婚礼前，”工匠大师自信地说道，“白城一定恢复如初。欧不，我保证她会比之前的样子更美。”  
Aragon惊喜地拍了拍Gimli的肩膀，“我很高兴能得到你慷慨的承诺，Gimli，但是你大可不必这么赶时间，他们不会在王城内庆贺婚典，我将在刚铎东方的伊锡利安河岸平原为他们划出一片领土，作为我的贺礼。”  
“伊锡利安？”矮人向东方望去，“那片草原倒是不错，不过谁会搬过去？”  
“洛罕和米纳斯提力斯的居民会愿意追随他们的王女和将军。那是一片丰饶的土地，只要有足够的人在那里定居，她必将成为一个新的乐土“

 

密林的天气一向和国王的脾气一样让人捉摸不定，这是森林精灵们早已达成的共识。  
这场仲夏的暴雨久久难停，厚实的云层在森林上空徘徊不去，毫不吝啬地倾泻水分。  
在过去的几百年里，这样的大雨是不常出现的。但是精灵们期盼它，因为雨水可以洗掉黑暗森林里污浊的气味，顺便破坏那些恼人的蛛网。  
但是在光明重回的现在，雨水却不如日光受他们青睐。一整天的阴雨让森林的温度低了不少，等到巡逻队回到大殿时，天色已经提前黑了下来，空气中甚至有了凉意。  
Legolas摘下斗篷，深深呼吸了几口泥土与树叶的味道，清新的空气让他的情绪稍稍得到抚平。  
他把Elros送到了擅长治疗的精灵那里，就和几位巡逻队长一起来到了国王的书房。  
按照惯例，他们要汇报一天的搜查结果，而国王会在他宽大的书桌后面记录那本密林年册。  
这样的密林年册还有很多种类，植物的，作物的，贸易的，精灵人口的，但那些用不着国王亲自去写。只有这本关于黑暗和战争的，他每天都会添一些，而且常常翻看。

金发的褐发的精灵们在书房里乖巧地排排站，等待精灵王卸下他被雨水打湿的银甲，换上一件深色的外袍。  
在他进入屏风后的空当里，四个小队长像被解开定身咒的小动物一样左右歪头，开始激烈的小声讨论：  
“嘿，Nimloth，你们那边一共宰了几只半兽人？”  
“32个，你们呢？”  
“哈，我们有60个，”一个得意洋洋的声音说道，“你今天负责去偷酒！”  
“这不公平，我们遇到的蜘蛛更多！”Nimloth用气声抗议，“你没看到Elros都受伤了吗？”  
“他是怎么受伤的？我都看不见那个房间里发生了什么，陛下不让我们过去，我只能在门口和蜘蛛大眼瞪小眼。”  
“不是还有Legolas呢吗，Legolas也看到了。”他们七嘴八舌。  
“Legolas？”  
王子早就习惯了他们的闲聊，不过今天他并没有参与。他看着屏风旁边的镜子，Thranduil大概没有注意， 他可以从那看到他身影的边角。  
不过也只有边角了，其实就是一晃而过的白影、和卸下盔甲的手。   
这面镜子没有卧室的大，Legolas想道，远远没有。

屏风上挂着的衣服被拽了下去，王子一收下巴，清了清嗓子，身边那四个小队长立刻恢复笔直的站姿。  
四个精灵这才没有责怪王子的走神，原来他是在望风啊。   
国王走出来，眼光扫过他们几个，来到书桌后坐下。  
他一翻到新的一页，精灵们就机灵地开始汇报。  
Thranduil静静地垂眸聆听几位精灵总结行动的路线和伤亡情况，笔下没有停顿地书书写写。时不时冷淡地抬起头，询问一些细节，比如半兽人临死前都说了些什么，被发现时它们都在做什么之类。  
单纯又带着点可爱的鲁莽的森林精灵往往并不能完全弄懂国王的意图，在他们看来，那都是不必关心的细枝末节。于是这些就成了他们私下里谈论的“国王的怪脾气”之一，往往在偷喝国王的美酒时，悄悄地拿出来解闷。  
在精灵王书房的时间一般并不长。几个小队长完成工作后，纷纷退出了Thranduil的视线，计划晚上的美酒去了。

Legolas留在了原地。  
“怎么了？”国王抬起头看了他一眼，便继续翻动年册上之前的内容。  
他做这些事的时候，总是格外的认真和冷淡。他身体宁静的姿态，低垂的睫毛，都彰显着他对其他事情兴致缺缺。  
“今天在那，您本来一开始就能杀死她的，”王子走近了一步，直接问道，“为什么没有？”  
Thranduil手中的笔放平了。  
他的小王子比从前敏锐了，这多半得归功于他在外面的历练。   
他抬起头，Legolas像一棵年轻的松树一样站在他眼前，肩背笔直，生机勃勃，浑身朝气。   
但他询问的眼神还是和以前一样，单纯、毫无保留。 

他看着王子的眼睛，稍微歪头答道：“因为她还能说出一些有用的东西。”  
他回答某些问题的方式一直是这样，从不开门见山，Legolas很久之前就意识到了，这种话一说出口，就意味着，他在隐瞒。  
“她除了威胁您，还说出了什么？”王子耐心地问道。  
而进一步的追问得到的结果，一般都是——  
“你不需要知道这个，Legolas。”  
Thranduil低下头继续他的工作，说话的语调都是慢的，让眼前的精灵明显感觉到他国王式的冷漠。 

王子轻叹一声，两步走到国王的书桌前面，他迫使Thranduil抬头看着他，抿了抿唇，说道：“我不是小孩子了，my king，您不能一遇到这样的事情就瞒着我。”  
国王用眼神探究着他的情绪，然后彻底合上厚厚的书本，不慌不忙地答道：“你很久之前就不是了，但你仍是我的儿子。在某些事情上，我可以选择告不告诉你。”  
的确，的确。这森林里总有一些事情只有国王知道，如果几千张嘴巴都来问他，再和他辩驳一番，他怎么受得了？  
他有绝对的权利，当然可以决定自己说、或者不说。  
但是他是王子，他眼前是他的Ada，为什么不能更坦诚呢？   
Legolas站在那里，快被挫败感淹没了。   
他们已经有了五千年的距离，为什么到了五千年后，他还要把这段距离推得更长，更远？   
再问下去已经没有意义，他很清楚Thranduil有多固执。  
他向国王告辞，转身离开。 

Thranduil察觉到了什么，看着这棵小松树蔫蔫的背影。  
“Legolas，”Thranduil在身后叫住了他，目光如有实质，贴在他的背上。  
“既然Elros受伤了，这段时间你来替他的位置。”  
王子转过身，低声问：“那您呢？”   
Thranduil轻轻笑了，“你以前在森林里巡逻，需要我的陪伴吗，绿叶？”   
国王的目光不再是那种漫不经心的敷衍，他直直地望着Legolas，好像在专心地逗他开心似的。  
Legolas一愣，被他说得没了脾气，他摇摇头，说：“我去看看Elros。” 

王子出门后，Thranduil重新翻开手边的记录，笔握在指间，迟迟没有落在纸上。   
他长久地盯着最新一页的内容，一行一行阅读自己做下的记录，笑容早已消失，眉间倒是皱得越来越紧。   
Ungoliant的死亡根本不值一提，就算她是巨蜘蛛之母，也早已失去了和森林抗衡的力量。   
但她那令人厌恶的遗言中含着毒液。   
Thranduil清楚那些话的背后有什么深意，但对于Legolas来说，现在知道还太早。他才刚刚回到森林三天，还可以享受很多无忧无虑的时光，不必考虑这些。   
半晌，他放下了根本没有写字的笔，手指按上了丝丝疼痛的额头。 

Legolas来到看护伤者的地方，却没有找到Elros。   
一位笑容可掬的木精灵告诉他，卫队长已经被接回家了。   
接？   
在王子的印象中，Elros是没有家人的。   
他和Tauriel一样，在父母去世后，由国王保护，并培养成一位优秀的战士。   
他心里烦乱，不想回到自己的房间，索性走出大殿，往旁边木精灵的住地慢慢走。   
斗篷还在Thranduil的门口挂着，雨还在下，但他还是毫无遮拦地走在外面。他想让自己想通一点，至少不要一脸忧愁地去见他受伤的朋友。   
大颗大颗的雨水打湿了他的脸和金发，很快衣服也湿了一层。山毛榉宽大的叶片在他头顶承接水滴，噼噼啪啪的响声连成一片，让他没法安静思考。 

他抬头仰望广袤而深邃的森林，他生于斯长于斯，和王国中的西尔凡与其他辛达一样，受精灵王的庇护，远离战争纷扰，度过了一千多年的快乐时光。   
但Thranduil不同，他生于永不叶落的多瑞亚斯，又穿越崎岖冰原来到中洲大陆，在森林南方的阿蒙兰生活数千年，终于辗转来到北方。   
这之后的生活，才有了Legolas的参与。   
在王子的印象中，那王座上坐着的始终是一位独立的国王，他身边的人来来往往，都无法在他身上留下痕迹。   
他竭力想要消除这跨越五千年的巨大裂缝，但它深不见底，一片漆黑。过了这么多年，国王展露出来的都只是冰山一角。   
雨水让Legolas的视线模糊了。   
他眼前出现了一排一排的朦胧灯火，那是精灵们的小屋。 

他循着记忆在交错的小路之间寻找Elros的家，挨个查看院门上的装饰，直到被一个惊慌的声音叫住。   
“My lord?!”   
一个女孩跑过来，鞋子踩出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。  
“您怎么不穿斗篷？”她在雨声中喊道。   
这是一位褐发的西尔凡精灵，她手里抱着一个小篮子，盖在斗篷下面。   
Legolas还没完全从自己的情绪中脱离，怔怔地答道：“我——Elros呢，他住在哪？我来找他。”  
姑娘露出惊讶的表情：“您找Elros？跟我来吧。”  
王子这才发现，她看起来有一些眼熟，名字仿佛就在他的舌尖，但他叫不出。

她带着他走过几个房子，进了一间摆放了很多植物的屋子，Legolas还在门口迟疑了一会，他记得之前这个卫队长从不在家门口养这些花草。  
室内很暖和，精灵王子忍不住身上一阵发麻，他已经湿透了，水珠沿着后背和胸膛往下滑。  
他低头看着在自己脚下积成的小水洼，“欧，抱歉，我把这里都弄湿了。”  
女精灵解开斗篷挂起来，把小篮子拿进了卧室，那是王叶草。  
原来她是住在这里的，Legolas才意识到。  
她像回巢的小鸟一样熟门熟路地在家里忙碌，从柜子里拿出一条白色的毛巾围在王子身上，“地上没关系，殿下，您快去浴室把自己擦干，拿一件Elros的衣服换上——如果您不嫌弃。”  
“Lianna？”屋里传来Elros的声音。  
姑娘马上回应了他，小声地跟Legolas说了一句“您快去”，就跑到卧室里去了。

王子接过了她递来的衣服，走进了她指示的房间。虽然精灵们不会感冒，但湿衣服贴在身上的感觉还是很不好受的。他有点后悔这么狼狈地来到Elros的家，但在当时那样的情况下，让他返回Thranduil的书房去拿斗篷，他实在办不到。  
Elros家里点着壁炉，Legolas换好了衣服，就把他的猎装挂在旁边烘烤，这样走的时候就可以穿了。  
卧室里的精灵似乎听到了他的动静，卫队长的声音和平时比起来有些低：“殿下？”  
王子走过去，看到他的朋友还躺在床上，Lianna把捣碎的王叶草抹在他腹部的伤口上。  
他已经想起这个姑娘了。在几十年前，她曾和夏尔的霍比特人，Frodo的叔叔Bilbo有过一段友谊。  
Thranduil还因此给了Bilbo“精灵之友”称号呢。

“Legolas，你走的时候必须把我的斗篷穿上。”Elros看着他湿漉漉的头发，命令道，“反正我这两天出不了门，你不用着急还给我。”  
说完又唠叨道：“你怎么搞的，就算要来看我也用不着淋雨吧，你的斗篷呢？”  
听到他还有力气胡言乱语，Legolas的心情稍微放松了一点，不过他也没告诉Elros，他把斗篷“忘”在了国王的书房。  
“我汇报完就直接过来了，淋一点雨没什么，Elros，我得看看你有没有醒过来。”  
伤员听了却笑了两声，“我可听Nimloth那些混蛋们说，陛下的心情不太好。你该不会是被教训了在赌气吧？”  
“Elros？”Lianna往他嘴里塞了一片王叶草，“陛下从不乱发脾气。”  
卫队长被苦得直皱眉头，“好了我的小姑娘，陛下什么都好，你别急。”  
Lianna满意地继续涂药了。

Legolas却像被戳中似的愣了一会。  
精灵王的心情不好吗，他怎么不知道？

“欧，Legolas。”Elros叫他，“我问了他们后来发生了什么，但是他们都不知道，你跟陛下一直在一块，问你总没错吧？”  
“伤到你的是Ungoliant。”Legolas答道。  
“那糟糕的生物居然还有名字？”棕发精灵不敢置信。  
王子找了把椅子坐下来，“她比国王还要活的长一些，Elros，你该感到骄傲，那是巨蜘蛛的祖宗，你和如此高级的黑暗生物对抗过——虽然还是被她打伤了。”  
“那么告诉我，我的殿下，”Elros顺着他的话问下去，“又是哪位英勇的战士把她杀死了？”  
“我。”  
Elros和Lianna一起笑起来，看来王子的心情好了不少。  
Legolas无奈地笑笑，补充道：“那是因为国王站在我旁边，Elros，她惧怕的是他的力量。”  
“不管怎么说，谢谢你，Legolas，我能隐约记得是你把我从她恶心的身子底下拽出来的。”他指了指自己的伤口，“顺便帮我向陛下道个谢。”  
他想了想，又说：“欧不，我还是好了之后自己去找他。”  
“Aye。”Lianna俏皮地附和道。

“所以你为什么心情不好，Legolas？”他在床上摊开双手，“我都已经好了，那些蜘蛛也死了。我们这次行动的伤员很少，已经很成功了。”  
Legolas看着他的朋友，他们在一起生活了几百年，即使他竭力让自己忘掉那些情绪，Elros还是能察觉出他的反常。  
“他从Ungoliant嘴里问出了一些话。”王子承认道，“但是不肯告诉我是什么意思。”  
Elros眨巴眨巴眼睛，等他继续说下去，半晌才哑然问道：“没了？”  
Legolas点头。  
“就因为这个？”  
Legolas理所当然。  
Elros哈哈大笑，被Lianna堵住嘴巴，以防把肚子上的伤口笑得裂开。  
“你还没习惯吗，我的好朋友，我的好兄弟？”他撑起胳膊，盯着Legolas说道，“我虽然不像你，从小受陛下最多的关爱，但也算半个被国王照顾的精灵，对他的脾气也足够了解。这整个森林里哪有一个西尔凡，一个辛达能看出他在想什么，要做什么？”  
“况且你已经知道的够多了，对于一个一千七百岁的精灵，陛下教给你的要远远多于其他人。”

Legolas难以理解他的反应，他怎么能习惯Thranduil的隐瞒？  
“可他是我的Ada。”他说。  
“我的Ada还在的时候，Legolas，”Elros摇头，认认真真地回答，“他虽然不像我们的国王一样，每天处理那么多的事务。但也不会把遇到的所有事情都告诉我，他觉得不让他的孩子知道外面的那些危险和黑暗是一种保护，他会自己承担那些压力。我的王子，这不就是父亲吗？”  
Legolas僵住了，他没法回答这个问题。  
是。这就是父亲。  
但是我不想这样，  
我不想做一个依赖在他羽翼下的孩子。  
难道我不能保护他吗？  
Legolas想不出答案了，他觉得一切都一团乱，他想不清楚自己在意的究竟是什么。

“My lord？”Lianna叫他。  
姑娘从床边站起来，Legolas微张着嘴，呆呆地望着她。  
“我再出去取一些绷带，您帮我看着他，别让他下床。”精灵露出开朗的笑容。  
王子点点头。  
Lianna又披上斗篷，匆匆忙忙地出去了。Elros看了一眼她的背影，见Legolas没有说话，索性换了个话题。  
“前几天都没空跟你说她。”他坐了起来，Legolas看到他腹部的伤口已经不再发黑，凭借精灵的自愈能力和王叶草的功效，开始长合了，“她常在我家里待着，有一阵子了。”  
“你们要结婚了吗？”王子猜测道。  
Elros睁大眼睛，“怎么可能，Legolas，她才不到三百岁！”  
Legolas知道她很小，他能从她的眼睛里看出来。对于一个精灵来说，三百岁的姑娘，的确只是一个女孩儿。  
“是吗…”王子低声说。  
“可你也喜欢她，Elros，我能看出来。不然你不会让她这样照顾你。”

“欧，天。”棕发的精灵笑了笑，“当然，好朋友，我求你别说得这么直白好吗——你真该自己去谈个恋爱。”  
Legolas有些苦恼地摇头，“我不想。”  
Elros又被他的反应逗笑了，“好吧，随你。反正你是辛达。”  
过了会，他又把目光移向别处，慢慢说：“她是个很优秀的姑娘，Legolas，那么小的年纪就能给陛下去执行任务了。我想再等等，也许她还不是很明白自己的感情，等她找到了比我更好的，她还能自己去选。”  
Legolas看着他的侧脸，觉得几乎要不认识他了， “真不像你，Elros，”他惊讶地说，“你可真不像西尔凡。”  
西尔凡是什么样的精灵？  
勇猛，好斗，用Beorn的话说，缺少点智慧。  
看到邪恶就想清除，看到美好的东西就去追逐。  
他们的感情直白而热烈，没有什么复杂的成分。  
王子真难想象，有一天他血气方刚的朋友会在他面前说出这样的话。  
“不，不。”Elros这回抬起头看对面金发的精灵，“嘿，你不明白，她太小了，你知道吗，我不忍心她这么小就被我绑在身边。”

Legolas心中有一块柔软的地方被刺中了，但只是轻轻的一下，他感觉到这句话的重要性，却不能理清自己的情绪、和想法。  
他们又聊了一会Legolas不在森林的这段时间里，发生过的种种大事小事。不一会，Lianna就回来了。  
她打开门，王子才发现雨已经停了。夜虫在雨后的天幕下鸣叫，渐渐响起来。  
他的猎装在壁炉边烘干了，Legolas看着Lianna仔仔细细地给Elros缠着绷带，和他相视一笑。  
“我得回去了。”他说。

之后的几天，王子带着巡逻队，根据国王的指示在南方巡视。  
大雨之后草地疯长。森林一天一天地变得更加健康，满目葱茏。就连从前看不到的动物们也开始频繁和巡逻队打照面。  
走在小道上，还偶尔有一滴未干的雨水从树叶尖上掉下来，落进Legolas的脖子里，冰凉的。   
精灵们当然对这样的变化开心不已。  
黑暗生物几乎已经不见踪影，他们搜查每一寸土地，但一天往往只能发现零星几只半兽人或是蜘蛛。有时一天都不会一个头彩。  
巡逻虽然变得无聊，但森林精灵却变得更加兴致高涨。他们常常在旧林路一带的果林逗留，带一些野味回家。

由于任务的难度大大减轻，王子可汇报的内容也变得很少。  
尽管如此，Thranduil仍会在密林年册上记下一些东西。  
这天结束汇报后，王子一路上问了好几个人，终于找到Galion，把他堵住。  
“怎么了殿下？”总管一头汗水。  
“最近他都是什么时候醒的？”Legolas小声问道，他们两个人的空间外人来人往，他可不想让更多人知道国王的身体情况。  
Galion温和地笑笑，“他好一些了，您难道要我每天向您汇报他的起床时间吗？您每天巡逻都可以看到森林恢复的状态，国王当然也一样，您不用这么担心。”  
Legolas抿起嘴唇，没有答话。

一个辛达精灵在后面叫了一声Galion，他们商量起事情，身后陆陆续续有一车一车的东西运来运往。   
王子看到他们运的东西，就想起来，在Thranduil的书房隔几间的位置，有一个很大的房间，最近正在精心整理。  
等Galion忙完了，他问道：“最近大殿里在忙什么？”  
“欧，殿下，我们有一些贵客要来。”  
Legolas知道，那个房间不是普通的客房，它已经有很长一段时间没有被启用了，搬进去的人必然是要长住在大殿里。  
他有些困惑，国王从没有让谁搬进过那个房间，而且密林封锁道路数百年，一直都没有正式的访客。

王子本以为，过不了几天，国王就会告诉他，穿上礼服，骑上白马，和他一起去森林边界迎接这些客人。  
但在第三天的熹微晨光中，他们五人便已陆续到达。


	5. The Final Council

光明精灵的预言的确得到了验证。  
Galadriel和Celeborn再一次与Legolas相遇，女王微微点头，向年轻的精灵致以一个涵义深邃的微笑。  
他牵着Arod在大殿门口停留，向两位领主问候。  
“国王在地宫后方的露天大厅等您，”辛达礼貌地行礼道，“原谅我的失陪，my lady。我还有任务在身，Lord Elrond将在精灵小道的入口等待我的引路。”  
“去吧，Legolas。”黄金森林的领主说，“不必担心我们在大殿中迷路。”  
他笑着点点头，这位银发精灵和Thranduil一样来自多瑞亚斯，他的直率常让王子想起他的辛达朋友们。  
女王温柔的双眼锁住年轻的精灵，她的话语借由眼神传达：“愿森林的生机也能给予你力量，战胜眼前的困惑，Legolas，光明将伴随你。”  
Legolas的双眸闪了闪，用微笑表示自己真诚的谢意。  
Galadriel的话再次让他心中的低落得以抚慰。他望着女王和Celeborn相携进入大殿的背影，不禁替他的矮人朋友惋惜。Gimli如果知道她的到来，一定会因为自己过早地离开而后悔得吹飞胡子。

他们这一次的重聚显然不是精灵们的集会，而是领主与国王之间的。Legolas从Thranduil单独给他下达命令时已经知晓。即使有整个中洲举足轻重的人物们到来，密林国王也丝毫没有列队迎接、或是筹备宴会的准备。  
他们都秘密前来，目的则是那将在大殿后方举行的会议。  
这对所有森林精灵来说都是一件新鲜的事情。谁都知道，幽暗密林从不结盟，他们过自己的日子，打自己的仗。即使在魔戒圣战时期，也仅仅是和邻邦的河谷城与铁丘陵统一了战线，对付多尔戈多那数量庞大的黑暗军队。更让他们不解的是，身为中洲最大森林王国的拥有者，Thranduil竟然不是圣白议会的一员。  
长久以来，这个王国在这片大陆上保持着与世隔绝的神秘。  
直到今天，王子有种预感，巨大的变化将会在暗中发生。  
而这一场会议，就是一切的开始。

Arod载着Legolas，在密林西侧的入口处踱步。  
青翠旷野一望无边际，大河的涛声在远处翻腾。  
王子等了一会，就凭借锐利的精灵之眼看到了正在飞奔而来的两匹骏马。  
来的是两位精灵，其中黑发的显然是他要迎接的Elrond，但他身旁的那一位，漂亮的金色卷发在疾风中飞舞，周身更是笼罩着薄薄的光芒，Thranduil不曾提到过他的到来。  
随着距离的缩短，Legolas看到了他的样子。  
他认识这位客人。  
他的名字在精灵间相传已久，本人却并不张扬。其他种族知道的关于他的故事，恐怕只有他曾在旧桥击退戒灵，和Aragon一起护送小霍比特人们抵达Elrond的领土的事迹。  
护戒之旅开始前，他在瑞文戴尔逗留了两个月，在那段时间，他与这位诺多精灵有过数面之缘。  
等两个人走近了，王子低头抚心行礼：  
“Welcome, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel.” 他引着Arod为他们让出道路，“国王在等你们。”  
领主十分克制地朝他点了点头，金发精灵却更加亲切自然，毫不吝啬春风般的笑容，“好久不见，Legolas。”

王子一路把他们带到了大殿后方的露台，精灵王和他的两位客人已经在这里等候了。露台正对着密林的山谷，日光穿过镂空的圆顶，把复杂的花纹照射在地上。  
Thranduil正背手站着，低头看着巨大石桌上的一张地图。精灵女王戴着戒指的手轻轻搭在石桌边缘，目光跃出厅外，望着山谷中的银白瀑布。  
“Mithrandir在哪？”Celeborn看着他们三个问，“我们还少一个人。”  
Legolas张了张嘴，看了一眼他的国王，他并不知道Gandalf也在邀请之列。“我们来的路上没有看到他。”  
巫师，尤其是Gandalf和神秘的蓝袍巫师，行踪捉摸不定。他们在中洲大地四处奔走，只有眼前的这些精灵们能够通过某些秘法与他们取得联系。而其他种族，则只有被他们“偶遇”的份，这些老家伙会在一个酒馆或者旅店突然出现在你的桌子对面，赐予你天降的使命。  
毕竟，他们都是Valar的使者。  
Galadriel突然收回远眺的目光，她回头凝视着昏暗的走廊，嘴角慢慢浮现出微笑，“不，他来了。”  
Legolas身后响起急促的脚步声，苍老的声音在狭窄的走廊里环响：“巫师从不迟到，my lord！”  
Thranduil抬起头来，朝Legolas扬了扬下巴，示意他离开。  
然后他向Elrond点头致礼，Glorfindel对他露出灿烂的微笑，他也示意性的牵了牵嘴角，勾出一个薄薄的弧度。  
Mithrandir气喘吁吁地赶到了，尽管这次会议并没有提前约定开始的时间。  
他的白袍下摆沾了不少尘土，看来今天已经走了不少的路。Legolas不知道这是不是他在帮Aragon寻找圣白树树苗，翻越了太多山岭的缘故。  
他提了提白色的魔杖，对面前的几位领主和国王欠身道：“我很抱歉，各位，地宫里太复杂了，对一个老人来说，不迷路实在很困难。”  
说完，他悄悄朝密林的王子眨了眨眼睛。年轻的精灵也习惯地回以笑容。他再次对眼前年长的精灵们行礼，然后转身告辞，为他们留出了谈话的空间。  
Thranduil没有对他的牢骚做出任何回应，他目送Legolas离开，背影消失在黑暗深处，目光便重新落在桌面的地图上。  
Elrond，Glorfindel和Gandalf也来到石桌跟前，六位中洲最德高望重的精灵和迈雅皆已到齐，他们一起看着Thranduil身前的这一张罗马尼安地图。那上面画着中洲北方的山川河流，王国领地。幽暗密林，瑞文戴尔，和黄金森林坐落在大河两畔，而南北密林的全部疆域几乎占据了大半版图。

他们六个上一次这样聚在一起，还是三千年前，最后同盟战役结束之后。  
三千年后，中洲已发生了剧变。而他们今天，也将确认彼此未来的方向。  
“Galadriel，”金花领主双手撑在桌面上，询问对面与他同族的精灵，“你已经决定要回维林诺了？”  
女精灵垂下眼眸，看着自己右手上白色的精灵之戒，“我已在这片土地上留下足够的回忆，我的力量也仍在消逝，Glorfindel，我将在三个月后从灰港乘船离开。”  
“届时我也将同行——带着曾经受魔戒侵蚀的Bilbo和Frodo。”Elrond说，“萝丝洛利安和瑞文戴尔将失去持戒人的保护，那之后，中洲精灵们的去向是我们今天需要决定的第一件事。”  
“我们需要给他们一个新的庇护所，或是王国。”Celeborn看着未曾开口的Thranduil说。  
现在的局势十分明显，当罗林和瑞文戴尔的领主、以及Galadriel西渡后，中洲大陆上除了眼前的这个国王和Glorfindel，没有人有能力带领留下来的精灵。而Glorfindel又没有自己的领土，所以，选择是唯一的，没有选择。  
巫师问：“幽暗密林的森林精灵有没有西渡的打算？”  
精灵王抬头答道：“你知道他们需要留下来，Mithrandir。”他冷淡地看着白袍的Maia。  
“除去那件事情，Thranduil，”他摇头，“我想知道的是你是否会离开中洲。”  
国王移开目光，慵懒地眨了眨眼，“Legolas还对这片土地有着太多的眷念，在确认他会西渡前，我不会考虑这件事情。”  
Glorfindel笑着说：“典型的辛达。”  
绿叶王冠下的蓝眼睛向他投去淡淡一瞥。  
“我始终难以回答，永生种族与人类接触过密究竟是好事还是坏事。”Elrond颇为理解地看着他。鉴于他本身拥有两位半精灵父母，这句话显得格外微妙。  
“那是他自己的选择，没有好坏之分。”Thranduil说。  
Glorfindel清了清嗓子：“我们一会再单独聊家常，现在先看看地图？”  
精灵王象征性地瞪了他一眼。  
“萝丝洛利安的树民精灵将需要你的庇护，Thranduil。”Celeborn直接说，他伸手指向地图上旧林路以南的密林，“黄金森林和南密林的距离不算远，我们可以把这一片区域划为东罗林，在我返回维林诺前，他们将陆续迁徙，建造新的家园。森林精灵们同根同源，这是他们最好的选择。”  
Galadriel闻言也看着他，等待这位国王的答复。  
戴宝石戒指的手落在密林西南部边境上的一座灰山上，“多尔戈多刚刚进行过清理，Ungoliant在那里待了太久，周围的森林恐怕不能在短时间内恢复。”  
“我以为那母蜘蛛在第一纪的时候已经死了？”金花领主惊讶地说。  
“也许是重生让你的记忆受损，Glorfindel。”Thranduil不客气地回敬了诺多精灵一句。  
“哦，Mithrandir，你瞧瞧他。”诺多精灵笑着，装作和巫师抱怨。他和这位精灵王相识了太久，稳固的友谊已不需要时间去磨合，见面便仿佛昨日。  
Thranduil又和Mithrandir对视一眼，手指上移，在旧林路南侧划出一片区域，“Radagast和Beorn在森林边界居住了很久，他们也会需要一片自由的土地。所以——”他在国境以南画出一个圈，“这片土地可以作为树民的新址，东罗林。”  
巫师露出会心的微笑，他朝精灵王微微欠身，说：“请允许我代替Radagast感谢您周到的考虑，陛下。”  
Thranduil睫毛低垂，并未回应，显然并不认为这是多么值得特殊道谢的事情。  
Celeborn点点头，这个提议是公允且合理的。  
“既然罗林精灵已经有了归宿，那么问题也差不多解决了。瑞文戴尔的大部分精灵将要西渡。”Elrond说，“他们数量不多，我的两个儿子足够引导他们。”说完，他看向一直在他的地盘上做客的金花领主。  
“哦，别担心我，Elrond。”Glorfindel向旁边的精灵王递去一个眼神，笑容狡黠，“我早就写信和Thranduil说好了，密林收留那么多精灵，也不差我一个。”  
国王无奈地看着他的诺多朋友，如果不是他们认识的实在太早，他很难说服自己Glorfindel才是更年长的那一个。  
巫师扶着他的魔杖，笑着说，“幽暗密林以后一定会变得非常热闹。”  
“那么我的南方边境是旧林路，”精灵的指尖在森林中间的道路上一划，向上推进，“向北扩张到灰色山脉，方便监视迷雾山脉的动向。另外——”  
“魔影已经暂时远离森林。”Thranduil抬头，望向露台外的苍翠山谷，说，“Mirkwood已不适合作为她的名字。”  
他正式提出为这片广袤古林赋予新的称号，以纪念她崇焕生机。  
Galadriel温柔一笑，说道：“我想你早已决定了她新的名字。”  
王国的更名意义重大，几位领主和Mithrandir等待着他的决定。  
精灵王的手指在地图上轻轻一抹，原本的墨迹被改变了，一个新的名字代替了它。  
“Eryn Lasgalen。”他轻声念道。  
绿叶森林。  
以绿叶为名。

Legolas曾在星光之夜，坐在他的椅子边上，用带着果酒甜味的声音问他，自己作为战士回来，是否有来自国王的奖励。对于林地精灵来说，这的确反常，当他带着荣耀回到他的故土，既没有得到国王的赏赐，也没有特别的功勋。

“You will know, my prince.”

Thranduil知道，他的绿叶并不喜欢宝石，也不需要荣誉的头衔。他从小就无拘无束，用不着这样的装点。  
何况那些东西，也远远不能表达国王对他的骄傲。  
所以，Legolas，我的王国，将以你的名字命名。  
这片中洲最广阔的森林，Legolas诞生、成长的地方，是只有国王才能做到的慷慨。  
从此每一寸泥土，每一片树叶，都有含义。

“哦，”Glorfindel由衷地感叹，“辛达。”  
“Galadriel，我有时候会觉得诺多精灵缺少了一些人情味——和这些家伙比起来。”他对他的同胞说。  
女精灵回以一个会心的笑容，她转头对Thranduil说：“当然，这是一个美丽的名字，Thranduil，森林也会接受你的祝福。”  
精灵王的眉目柔和起来，他嘴角浮现恰到好处的微笑，向光明精灵微微点头致礼。  
“我很高兴看到这个森林恢复光明，并且拥有了你的祝福，陛下。”Mithrandir说，然而随即，他话锋一转，“但我们都知道，眼下的光明并不是永恒的。这片大陆的平衡早已被Melkor打破，黑暗蛰伏于虚无之境。在三位领主西渡后，我们要保证中洲仍有与黑暗对抗的力量。”  
巫师一向是天降的麻烦，在这样的对话里开启下一个严肃的话题也是他们的使命，尽管这并不讨人喜欢。  
Galadriel金色的睫毛低垂，眼神闪动，预言使她感到痛苦，她喃喃说道：“The shadow will return.”  
“这正是我担心的，my lady。”白袍巫师说，“恐怕这一次，我们要早做准备。相信魔戒远征的艰辛已足够让我们达成共识。”  
“Ungoliant死前，透露出了一些信息。”Thranduil看着Mithrandir说，“她想要逃往迷雾山脉，这绝不是仓促决定。黑暗必在那里形成根系。”  
Glorfindel来到精灵王身边，手指按着罗马尼安地图右侧的边缘，缓缓移动。画面在他驱使下向东延伸。  
“我恐怕迷雾山脉不是它们唯一的据点。”他指向中洲大陆东方的卢恩内海，“卢恩也将不再平静。虽然这只是精灵的预言，但也是来自Valar的暗示。”  
Galadriel和Celeborn对视一眼，看着地图上那片曲曲折折的海域，说：“水镜也告诉我同样的信息。”  
仅看罗马尼安这片大陆，迷雾山脉在西方，卢恩海在东方，而他们现在所在的这片森林，就位于他们中间。  
“这样一来，中洲的力量无法平衡。”银发的辛达精灵说道，“虽然在几十年内黑暗不会重新获得足够的力量，但是等到迷雾山脉和卢恩海同时被魔影笼罩，精灵的力量就显得太过单一，因为他们都在绿叶森林中。”  
Thranduil皱起眉头，他心中升起一个答案，但被他几乎出自本能地压下了。  
Elrond向巫师问道：“Mithrandir，到了那时，南方的人类是否有足够的力量抵御他们的敌人？”  
精灵王也抬头看着他。  
“我不会质疑登丹人的能力，Lord Elrond。”白袍巫师委婉答道，“但是我也必须告诉您，人类毕竟是脆弱的种族。当他们在战场上的敌人是Morgoth的仆从时，无疑需要其他力量的援助。”  
“在魔戒圣战时期，Aragon有一支亡灵军队。”Glorfindel摇头，“但也只有那一次了。”  
他们都记得战场上那支摧毁一切的无形大军。那是被诅咒的幽灵，藏在深山裂隙中的猛兽，无疑在最终之战上贡献了不能忽视的力量。如果没有他们，刚铎的战役不会是现在的结局，白城的破坏也绝不仅是城墙和塔楼而已。不过，这样的力量只能被使用一次——伊力萨王已经履行承诺，赐与他们安息。  
Galadriel望着地图上并不存在的南方土地，轻声说道：“我们需要一支在南方的精灵力量。”  
金花领主再次将地图向南方延伸，展现出洛罕和刚铎领土。她们和绿叶森林一南一北，遥遥相望，能形成绝佳的制衡。而更加难能可贵的是，在森林精灵中，偏偏有一个年轻的辛达，恰好和南方人类尤为亲近。  
那个唯一的，参与了护戒的精灵。  
Thranduil凝视着山海之间的刚铎，紧紧捏住了手上的戒指。  
“如果我们让Elessar自己选择，”Elrond他的目光依次掠过几位精灵，最终停留在对面的国王的身上，“我想他最信任的人，一定是他的朋友。”

精灵王是预见是准确的，你看，他早就知道，一旦让那个小王子离开森林，他的使命就会接连不断。  
他曾郑重地告诉Legolas，“Here in this kingdom, we will endure.”  
无论国王的这句话有着什么样的深意，森林外的世界对年轻的精灵来说，还是点燃他正义的热血的源头。  
终于有一天，王子站在台阶下面，抬头望着他尊贵的国王，说出了自己心中所想：  
“No longer, my king.”

放走他，是Thranduil漫长一生中，做过的最艰难的决定之一。即使他在别人眼中已经足够的铁血，足够的霸道。  
有了一个血缘至亲，就结成了世上最深刻而又不讲道理的联系。Legolas只是一个普通的辛达精灵，年纪轻轻，只有一千多岁。他没有任何从降生起就要背负的命运，没有什么至高的血统，他和其他人没有分别。但是，只有他的痛苦，在Thranduil的眼中要放大百倍；他的快乐，是这个国王在活了七千年后，看尽一切，却仍会深深渴求的东西。  
别人的子女、兄妹，可以踏上战场，在中洲大地上受风雪侵蚀，为什么Legolas不可以？  
别人的血脉之亲可以在半兽人的黑箭下挥刀，为光明而流干血泪，为什么Legolas不可以？

“既然这是Legolas需要面对的决定，”精灵王沉默了很久，才低声回答，“我会让他自己选择。”  
他顿了顿，接着说道：“如果他选择了南方，我必然让一部分森林精灵追随他；但如果他选择留在这里——南方也绝不会失去驰援。”  
白袍巫师深邃的目光注视着Thranduil，“最后联盟之战后，我们共同决定让这片森林远离黑暗的关注，她已经沉默了三千年。但是我必须承认，陛下，您的明智一如往昔。”  
“这是我的承诺，Mithrandir。”精灵王抬起蓝色的眼睛回视。  
“魔戒被摧毁前，Sauron已经得到了人类九戒和矮人七戒。”Celeborn皱眉说道，“你的许诺会带来沉重的代价，Thranduil，如果暗影重回，这必然会掀起惨烈的战争。”  
Glorfindel点头，“Morgoth长久以来想要夺取所有的戒指，现在除了精灵三戒，他都已经得到了，这会带给他新的力量。”  
“森林精灵不会独自面对黑暗。”Galadriel举起右手上的Nenya，缓慢而坚定地说道，“今天三位持戒人最后一次相聚于此，还有一个任务——我们将重铸精灵之戒。”  
“但是宝钻必须回到维林诺，my lady。”巫师说，“我们都知道Melkor有多渴望它们，它们不能留在中洲。”  
“宝钻的确不能，Mithrandir，”精灵女王微微一笑，“但是精灵之戒可以。”  
“这三枚戒指与宝钻已经相伴无尽的岁月，很多位精灵和Maiar在手中传递它们。即使是戒指本身，也有不可忽视的力量，我能感觉得到。”  
Glorfindel露出明亮的笑容，“你的意思是，让三戒回到熔炉，取出三颗宝钻，用融化的秘银铸成新的精灵之戒！”他看了一眼Thranduil的手，忍不住笑了两声，“这倒是个好主意，反正我们的国王已经有了足够多的戒指，再多一个也不会显眼。而且三个持戒人的西渡足以暂时迷惑Morgoth，让他认为中洲已经失去精灵力量的保护。”  
领主们点点头，Elrond则直接提出：“我们剩下的时间不多了，既然已经决定，那么现在就重融三枚精灵之戒，我们在日落前就带宝钻离开。”  
“至于精灵戒重铸成什么样子，”他看着Thranduil和Glorfindel，“就由留在中洲的精灵决定吧。”  
说完，他褪下蓝色的Vilya，干脆地递到精灵王手中。  
气之戒是精灵三戒中力量最强大的，Thranduil几乎立刻就察觉到了宝钻中同源力量的感召。随后白色的钻石魔戒和火之戒也被放入他的手中，三枚戒指散发自然的光辉，在他的掌心涌动。  
“看来会议结束了？”金花领主轻松地说道。  
“请允许我在您的森林里逗留一段时间，陛下，”巫师眨眨眼睛，“我还有另外的事情没有完成。”  
国王收起了石桌上的地图，向另外的领主们致礼后，便和Glorfindel一起离开，并为Mithrandir叫来了Galion。  
金发的辛达和诺多精灵前往地宫深处铸造兵器和打造宝石的石窟，Maia则直接被绿林大殿的总管带往自己的客房。  
他在地宫复杂的石桥上遇到了正要去巡逻的王子。  
“Legolas Greenleaf！”他叫出了这个几次在刚刚结束的会议中出现的名字。  
还对未来一无所知的森林精灵热情地回应了他，他让卫队在原地等待，跑过来问巫师：“你们的会议结束了？都说了些什么，用了这么长时间！”  
“我现在还不能告诉你答案，Legolas，但你最终会一一了解。”老人含蓄地说。  
王子笑着摇了摇头，“我不应该尝试套巫师的话，他们虽然会改变颜色，但是嘴永远一样的牢。”  
“巫师也许不会泄露秘密，但是他们的祝福一向有用，”Gandalf对这个年轻的精灵露出温和的微笑，“愿你的未来伴随光明，绿叶。”  
王子在一天内接连收到来自两位年长者的、相似的祝福，有些受宠若惊，他向巫师道了谢，叮嘱Galion好好照顾他的朋友，就又匆匆回到了卫队之中。他可不能耽误巡逻的时间太久。

不过这几天里，巡逻已经真的只是巡逻了。  
任他们再怎么扩大搜索范围，都见不到一只巨蜘蛛的腿，或者一支半兽人的箭。蠢蠢欲动的森林精灵们甚至想要踏出国境，跨越大河安度因，到迷雾山脉的雾松岭上看看有没有座狼的残余。  
接连三天，Legolas对国王的汇报都是：  
“今天森林里没有任何异常，my king。”  
闲得发慌的精灵们甚至开始在山毛榉的树枝之间用橡果打架。  
不过他们的积极好战被王子压下来了，以“国王不会允许”的名义。  
卫队的战士们连忙yes yes yes，手里的橡果却扔的更凶了。  
Legolas笑着从他们的“攻击范围”里钻出来，爬上山毛榉的树梢，呼吸了一大口夏日的空气。  
他看着他们接下来的巡逻路线，时间的确还很充足，他们还能在密林南部转上好几圈。自从省去了清剿蜘蛛巢穴的时间，精灵们每天都得靠这些小打小闹来发泄无尽的精力。这些小动作当然不在王子的汇报内容之列，这是他作为卫队长小小的包庇，就如同Thranduil常年来对这些小精灵们偷喝他的酒睁一只眼闭一只眼一样。  
金发的精灵探头下去，发现他们扔橡果的嗵嗵声已经没有了，这有些反常，他跳下几层树枝，看到猎装的精灵们正向一个方向悄悄地移动。  
紧接着，集合哨响了。  
Legolas立刻收敛心神，进入警戒状态，朝哨声的源头赶去。  
显然，这是森林里难得地出现了异常。  
这次异常是两个不速之客。  
训练有素的森林精灵们把两个人围在中间，长弓举起，弓弦张满，发出让人头皮发麻的吱吱声。  
卫队长轻盈地从树上跳下来，穿过精灵们的防御，来到这两个人面前。  
他们穿着蓝色的长袍，肩上分别站着一只灰背隼，而且长相有七八分相似，身材高大，面孔却十分苍老。他们背后都背着和精灵们相似的长弓和箭筒，却不像粗鲁的矮人一样拿出武器和精灵们的箭矢兵戈相向。  
相反，他们看起来非常的镇定。  
王子抬起手，身后的战士们纷纷按低弓箭，垂在身前。  
“你们是什么人，来密林做什么？”他问道。  
他们同时抬起灰色的眼睛看着Legolas。  
“我们应白袍Mithrandir的召唤而来。”眉目比较凌厉的一个答道。  
“请允许我们面见这座森林的主人。”另一个微笑的人补充。


	6. Foretellings

“你真的没有西渡的打算？”Glorfindel把三枚戒指投入火中的炼槽，回头问他身后的精灵王，“就算多瑞亚斯已经覆灭，维林诺也是精灵的最终归宿。所有的辛达和诺多都会响应Valar的召唤，我相信你也早已感受得到。”  
重铸精灵之戒是隐秘且重要的任务。Thranduil已经下令所有的工匠离开铸造石窟，现在这里只有他和这个诺多精灵。鉴于最初创造三戒的就是诺多族，国王便把一切过程放心交给他，只让铸造银饰的工匠在临走前留下了几副戒指模具。  
仅仅是融化和重铸的工序并不复杂，而且诺多精灵做起这个也得心应手。他燃起炉火，架上铸槽，便站在一边等候。金花领主和这个朋友太久没见，免不了要插空说很多话。  
“难道Legolas不想去阿门洲？”他猜测道。  
Thranduil摇头，“他没有跟我提到过。”  
Glorfindel笑了笑，“他诞生在中洲，没有见过大海西方的世界，又有那么多人类和矮人朋友，眷恋这里倒也正常。”  
精灵王低垂着眼，望向跳动的红色火焰，淡淡地嗯了一声。  
“他很敬重你，Thranduil。”金色卷发的精灵调整了一下铸槽的高度，接着说，“如果你开口，他一定会认真考虑这件事情。”  
他沉默了一会，答道：“我希望他自己选择。不要留下遗憾。”  
“听我说，我的朋友。”金花领主转过身来，灰色的眼睛认真地看着这个国王，一字一句，“虽然我没有妻子、也没有孩子，做不到和你完全感同身受，但是我仍然觉得，你应该告诉他你的想法。如果他错过了这个，日后会更加遗憾。”  
Thranduil抬起双眼，目光毫不躲闪地与Glorfindel对视，血液掀起波澜。他蓝色的眼珠里映着闪动的火光，表情凝固在美丽的面庞上，好像在透过他的眼睛去看未来的种种可能，预见每一次结局。  
以前Legolas还小，中洲还危机四伏，他无暇去做这些决定。  
后来魔影出现，这个小精灵开始接触森林外的世界，那些矮人，人类。  
似乎他一直都没有强硬地阻拦过这个王子，给他足够的自由，于是等他意识到时，他已经和那些寿命很短的家伙混得很熟了。  
他是国王，他把一切都控制得很好，唯独不忍心控制这个自由的小精灵。

已经习惯他的脾气的诺多精灵知道，他这种情况下一般不会回应。所以安静地等他独自思考半晌，就继续说道：“在Legolas诞生前，我一直以为你是个特殊的辛达。说真的，你有一些时候，看起来非常冷血。”自从最后联盟之战。  
“当然，现在你这脾气也没什么变化，只是多了一个缺口。”他笑了笑。  
“我第一眼在瑞文戴尔看到他，惊讶极了，”Glorfindel睁大眼睛，绘声绘色地对他描述，“Valar，这个小精灵这么活泼，这么直率，他居然是我认识的那个Thranduil的孩子！”  
他用带着明亮笑意的眼睛看着精灵王，“从那时起我就知道，你一定很爱他，把他保护的很好。”  
Thranduil移开视线，“你也很不像一个诺多，Glorfindel。像你这个年纪的诺多精灵，要比你稳重得多。”  
“那是因为他们没有经历过我经历的那些东西。”金花领主简短地总结了一句，就又说回刚才的话题，“听我说完，Thranduil，我知道你的脾气，这些事你不告诉他，是因为有自己的考虑，但是——听听我这个死过一次的精灵的建议——别留下遗憾。”  
炉火比剥地爆响了一声，火焰晃动，国王低垂的睫毛在眼眶里留下浓重的阴影，嘴角下沉的角度也在昏暗的光线里更加明显。  
他向对面抬了抬下巴，示意Glorfindel去看戒指。  
闪亮的银戒在铸槽中逐渐融化了，它们的轮廓变得模糊，沉重的液体自下而上在铸槽里升起。一点一点的，三颗宝钻委顿其中，纯洁的光芒被炽热金属淹没。  
诺多精灵轻声念了一句简短的咒语，直接将手指探入涌动的银水中，取出了三色宝石。  
它们凑在他收拢的指尖里，失去了戒指的承载，散发出明亮的光辉。  
就是这三颗小小的宝石，自从铸造之初，便被占有，被觊觎，被掠夺，被传递，引发了无尽的战争。Morgoth和他的仆从，矮人，甚至精灵自己，都无法逃离这占有的魔咒，遂为此付出了数不清的血泪。  
而宝钻本身，却保持着纯净的力量，没有受到半分影响。  
Thranduil从他手中接过来，三颗宝钻躺在他掌心里。  
宝钻赤裸地与他的肌肤接触，好像血液的涌动都与力量的浪潮统一步调，他凝视着它们，古老的感召流淌在血管里。  
他正要合起手掌，却浑身僵住。  
Glorfindel看到他睁大眼睛，蓝色的眼中充满了不可思议的震惊，双唇张出一道细细的窄缝。  
精灵王的掌心滚烫，眼前一片漆黑，嘈杂的黑语在脑海里喧嚣回响，他只能见到熊熊烈火在大地燃烧，天边血红的彤云包裹太阳，围成一只巨大的眼睛，俯视着大地上一片火海。  
仅仅片刻，沉重的梦魇从他的身体里连根拔出，Thranduil急促地喘息一声，迅速收拢手指，冷汗已披满后背。  
“怎么了？”Glorfindel抓住他的胳膊。  
Thranduil的眼中仍有震惊的余韵，他一动不动地与金花领主对视良久，才缓慢开启双唇，答道：“…是预言。”  
诺多精灵闻言皱起双眉。  
“罗马尼安平原将有一场大火，东方天空有魔眼俯视。”  
“你看到战场了吗，是谁的军队？”  
精灵王垂眸，摇了摇头。  
Glorfindel短短叹了口气，说：“现在还不知道什么时候会发生，在几十年内魔影无法形成这样的力量。不过宝钻的预言非同小可，我们得告诉Mithrandir。”  
闪动着微光的银水已经在炼槽里鼓出气泡，Thranduil点点头，取出一副模具，把它递给诺多精灵。

 

Legolas亲自带着两个蓝袍客人来到大殿，在去找国王的路上再一次被神出鬼没的巫师截住。  
“Morinehtar, Rómestámo!”白袍老人叫道。  
“Mithrandir the White。”他们异口同声。  
王子的猜测不错，他们的确是居住在中洲东方的蓝袍巫师。不同于其他三位，他们的名字鲜有人知，就连Legolas也只在寥寥的传说和精灵王的口述中知道一星半点儿关于他们的信息。  
巫师们肩上的两只灰背隼嘹亮地鸣叫一声，张了张翅膀，黑珍珠似的眼睛盯着白袍巫师，算是打招呼。  
三个老头看上去像是很久没见，凑在一起叽里咕噜地说了一通，他们语速很快，吐字又含混不清，精灵王子站在一旁，半句也没有听明白。  
不一会，他们三个的脑袋分开，Mithrandir好像刚才什么也没发生似的，笑眯眯地说：“你们来得正是时候。”  
“国王在哪？”Morinehtar问道。  
“他们刚送走了Lady Galadriel和另外两位领主，现在在露台等候你们，来吧。”白袍巫师转身，带他们往大殿后方走去。

Legolas今天第二次踏上这条通往露台的曲折道路。他们通过鹿角王座下的石桥，进入一条石窟隧道，在后山蜿蜿蜒蜒的小路上绕过树木和溪流，最终来到那条狭长走廊。  
这尽头处就是露台和山谷。Legolas穿过昏暗的石洞，向着出口处那一点光亮走去。露台穹顶的花纹在地面上被日光拉长偏移了一些，同时被拉长的还有两道影子。  
其中一只影子很好辨认，他的脑袋后面高出一角，那是王冠的形状；头发柔顺的披在肩头，和宽大的外袍连接在一起。另一个挨着的和他身高相差不多，最为明显的大概就是卷发在脑后形成的蓬松轮廓。  
王子抬起头，Thranduil和Glorfindel并肩而立，金花领主的笑容明朗，周身散发着薄薄光晕，他正跟精灵王说着什么，年轻的脸上充满喜悦和朝气。而他身边的人侧对他，垂眸静静地听。  
日光同时笼罩在他们身上，雕花的影子斜斜爬在那外袍上，Legolas从没见过有人和他尊贵的国王说话可以说得这么开心，笑得这么自然。  
他向前走的脚步慢下来，心脏揪起一块，胸腔鼓胀出一片刺麻。  
王子微微张开嘴巴，睁大了蓝盈盈的眼睛，脚下一步步走，好像也一步步剥开了什么，暴露在炽热滚烫的阳光下了。  
精灵王的衣袍后摆铺展在地面，身形颀长，站得笔直。他轮廓分明的侧脸由金色的阳光勾勒，如山脉起伏着，收拢进颈下的白宝石领扣。在他金色的发间，和他的王冠上，那一片片绿叶在微风中颤抖，在日光里发亮。  
年轻的精灵闻到山谷中夏花的香味，瀑布的水流，眼前的这片天地带着一些让他不安的气息，又流动着致命的吸引。他连忙眨了眨眼，胸膛里的情绪难以描画，小心翼翼地呼吸着。  
“Legolas？”国王转身叫他。  
王子听到这一声呼唤，感觉自己的身体里发生了一场小小的地震。  
他抬起头，正望进Thranduil的眼睛。  
“Ada？”  
他不知道为什么，心跳如鼓，连对国王的敬称都紧张得省去了，好在这个场合还不算那么正式。  
Glorfindel有点好奇地看着他，嘴角勾出一个巧妙的弧度。  
Thranduil的小半截影子笼罩在Legolas的小腿上，他没有责怪王子的称呼，而是问道：“巡逻有什么发现？”  
“没有，没有任何异常，my king，”王子看着他答道，“我们遇到了蓝袍巫师，他们想要见您。”  
精灵王转脸看向Mithrandir身后的另外两个背弓箭的巫师，简要问候：“Morinehtar，Rómestámo。”  
“我们为您带来东方的消息，Thranduil Elven-king。”Rómestámo点点头说。  
Legolas抿抿唇，很自觉地发现自己并不适合继续呆在这里。他抬头和国王对视一眼，得到他的示意后，告辞离开。  
转身的那一刻，他闭上眼睛，深吸一大口气，想要把耳边隆隆的鼓点压下去。

“邪黑塔倒塌后，有一些黑暗生物逃入了东方的内海。”Morinehtar开门见山说。  
“精灵们有相似的预言，Morinehtar，”Mithrandir说，“我想这可以说明，预言很可能得到证实。”  
“恐怕不仅如此。”Glorfindel示意身边的精灵王。  
Thranduil说道：“我通过宝钻看到了罗马尼安的大火和东方的魔眼，那绝不是普通的战争，我在预言中听到了魔多的黑语。”  
“大火？”Rómestámo和他的兄弟对视一眼。  
“预言中无法看出是哪一支军队，”金花领主说，“但无论是精灵还是人类，一定会在这次战争中损失惨重。我们得做点什么。”  
蓝袍巫师们虽然一样博闻广识，但他们在此前极少直接参与中洲的事务，对精灵们和白袍巫师的目的并不十分清楚。  
“Mithrandir，你这次叫我们来，是不是因为你会西渡？”一个蓝袍巫师问道。  
“和几个精灵领主一起。”另一个补充。  
白袍巫师点头，“的确如此，但我的主神Manwë不能失去中洲的联系，所以——”他看着Thranduil，“我将把召唤巨鹰的方法告诉您，他们仍会作为主神的信使留在这片大陆上，直到使命完成。”  
精灵王点点头。  
“另外，Morinehtar和Rómestámo，我西渡后，只有你们和Radagast作为Valar在大海东方的使者了，我很抱歉，到时候你们恐怕不能继续在东方隐居。”  
“当然，Mithrandir，我们已经清闲了太久。”Rómestámo笑着说。  
“我们会用自己的方式和精灵们联系。”Morinehtar说。  
“那再好不过。”巫师眨眨眼睛。   
“等等，等等，Mithrandir，”Glorfindel撑着双臂，手指在石桌上敲打，“你还没有回应我的话。”  
“欧！”白袍巫师用魔杖点了点地面，“这是我的失误，Glorfindel，请你原谅，老头子们一见面就容易说的太多。”  
“不过我很遗憾，目前我还没想出阻止这个预言发生的办法，或是如何解决它。但在我离开前，一定会尽力帮助你们。”  
“Mithrandir，你还有三个月就要离开了，魔影重回至少要一百年，你现在还有什么打算？”Glorfindel挑起眉毛。  
巫师熟练地拿出他神秘的笑容，说，“您会知道的，my lord。”  
蓝袍巫师看了看他们，面面相觑，问道：“我们这就说完了？”  
“可比我想象的要快不少。”  
“没错。”  
他们相对点头，一张严肃一张温和的脸上，露出的表情十分相似。  
“那么我们得顺路去找一趟Radagast。”  
“希望他还没被他的好邻居吃掉。”  
“再会，陛下，领主。”他们向Thranduil和Glorfindel致礼，又一起对白袍巫师说，“希望我们早日在维林诺相见，Mithrandir。”  
两只灰背隼在他们肩头鸣叫一声，也算作与巫师告别。  
白袍巫师目送他的好友离开，转身用眼神示意Glorfindel，“My lord，如果您不介意，我希望和Thranduil陛下单独说一些话。”  
金花领主笑着点点头，“欧，当然。Thranduil，我的住处在哪里？”  
“找到Galion，他会带你去。”

Thranduil不动声色地看着白袍巫师把其他人一一送走，淡淡地一瞥他精明的双眼，说：“你有什么危险的解决方法，说吧，Mithrandir——”  
巫师无奈地笑着摇了摇头，说：“陛下，您真是——”  
精灵王转头打断他，“省去这些没用的客套，直接告诉我。”  
Mithrandir尴尬地清了清嗓子，他低头收起下巴，视线往上看着Thranduil没有情绪的蓝眼睛，“虽然我不知道由我做这个决定是否合适，但根据目前我知道的所有事情，我想把这件东西给您。”  
他说着，从衣服里掏出了一个绣着花纹的小巧袋子，那看起来是出自精灵的手艺，递给了面前的国王。  
“希望我离开后您再打开它。”他说。  
Thranduil伸手接过来，轻轻一握，便皱起眉头。  
他的表情变得严肃起来，和巫师对视着。  
“我希望您不对任何人提起它的存在，陛下。”Mithrandir轻声提醒。  
他们都是善于将言语藏在心中的人，一个眼神的交流，足以确认答案。  
精灵王低头盯着手里的袋子，答道：“我会的。”  
“请您原谅我，”巫师突然说道，“我想除非您西渡，否则我们将不再见面，眼下我只能想到这一种办法。”  
Thranduil用沉默默许。  
“那么我得向您道别了，陛下。”巫师缓缓对他点头，接着说道，“这片大陆的未来我们都无法预测，唯一可以肯定的是，危机不曾远离。接下来的时间里，您和森林精灵们将经历我们无法看到的凶险。  
我感谢我的主神给我足够的时间停留在这片大陆，让我足以看清您——虽然您认为这些话没有用处，但我还是想告诉您——您是一位伟大的国王。”   
Thranduil点了点头，收起了巫师留给他的东西，并抚心行礼。  
他也许对这些麻烦的传递者并不像其他精灵领主那样亲切和客气，但自觉的高贵仍让他时刻保持尊重。  
他目送这个相识了几千年的Maia转身离开，走向昏暗的石廊。  
“Mithrandir。”精灵王在身后叫住了他。  
“陛下？”  
“谢谢。”他郑重地说。  
白魔杖敲打了一下地面，巫师摇了摇头，没有转身。他望着前方点点星火的道路，说：“我也不知道把它给您会带来什么，陛下，但是我希望它在您手中得到善用。”

Legolas坐在橡树树顶的枝叶上，看着太阳一点点变红、西斜。  
他没有回到自己的卧室，卫队的精灵们叫他去旧林路边上，他也找了个理由挡开了。  
从露台离开后，他始终不能平静。任何封闭的空间都会让他喘不过气来，待在朋友们中间更加让他无法思考。所以他牵出Arod，跑到南边的森林来吹吹风。  
尽管他也不知道自己能思考什么。  
王子殿下自己都觉得不可思议，他听着橡树叶在风中一次次翻卷，回巢的鸟啁啾啼叫，他坐了这么久，竟然仅仅是在想Thranduil。  
他在脑海中一遍遍过着露台上的每一个细节。  
阳光照在他脸上，形成了什么样的阴影。  
他身边的Glorfindel的笑容。  
外袍包裹他身体的、又垂落在地的角度。  
那些夹在金色发丝之间的树叶。  
还有他回头叫他的名字那一刻，身上激起的中毒一样的酥麻。  
Legolas脸颊发烫。  
和这些不清不楚、不明不白的东西比起来，国王隐瞒他的那些东西，好像暂时没那么重要了。  
他想起那个雨夜里Elros问他的话：  
Legolas，这不就是父亲吗？  
欧，Valar。  
王子揉了揉脸。  
他不懂自己看到国王和Glorfindel站在一起时，为什么会这样反常。  
长久以来，从没有人以这么轻松又平等的姿态站在Thranduil身边。往往是他坐在书桌后，面对着一群叽叽喳喳的森林精灵，听他们装作严肃地汇报；或者他坐在鹿角王座上，俯视那些突然入侵的，出言不逊的矮人；国王始终独来独往。  
在森林精灵面前，他是保护者。  
在人类和矮人眼里，他是传说中那个用高傲、冷漠、和宝石来形容的精灵王。  
他原以为Thranduil是没有朋友的。他可见过密林和瑞文戴尔领主往来的书信，他知道那信纸上的文字有多么客套和严肃。  
但他能明显地感觉到，Glorfindel和他之间是没有那样的距离的。  
Glorfindel是个诺多精灵，在阿门洲诞生的光明精灵，他和身为辛达的Thranduil在什么时候认识，在什么地方相遇？  
他真想马上就跳下树去，回到大殿里，问问他们其中的一个。  
不知道几百年前开始，他就想要跨过他错过的那五千年时光，能让Thranduil不再将他视为一个需要保护的小精灵。也许几百年真的太短，在这巨大的裂缝面前无能为力。他以为没有人可以做到这个，所以他可以慢慢来，精灵有无尽的生命，想要任何东西都可以等待，这是国王告诉他的。  
可是Glorfindel做到了。  
如果他也想要消除这样的裂缝，需要多久，五千年吗？  
Legolas心中一悚，他怎么等得了那么久。 

鸟类扑棱棱鼓翅的声音接近了他，森林精灵原本并没有感到威胁，但那羽毛扇到了他的脑袋上，铁钩一样的爪子也抓住了他的肩膀。  
Legolas歪头一看，灰背隼张开翅膀鸣叫一声，弯起脖子，用平平的、毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的鼻梁。  
他认识这只小小的猛禽，它是蓝袍巫师的小朋友。  
亲近动物的天性让他不自觉地笑起来。他正要伸手把它从肩膀上摘下来，顺便看看主人是不是就在附近，另一只就从树叶之间精准地滑翔过来，站在了他的手臂上。  
四只小黑豆似的圆眼睛一起盯着他，连歪脑袋的角度都是一样的。  
Legolas往树下一看，两个蓝袍巫师站在Arod旁边，仰着脸向上看，他们没有精灵的视力，也不知道能不能看见自己。  
他侧头对两只鸟说了一句“坐稳”，就抓着树枝往下跳，接连跳下几根树杈，轻飘飘落在地面的落叶堆里。  
“你们在找我？”他好奇地问道。  
“Romestamo。”其中一个蓝袍巫师自我介绍道。  
“Morinehtar。”  
他们对视一眼，那个温和一些的巫师又对Legolas说：“站在你肩膀上的是Romo，手臂上的是Motar。”  
王子莫名其妙：“它们为什么待在我身上不走？”  
“Brother，我告诉你了要先说Mithrandir的事情。”  
“欧，我忘了！”那个巫师一拍脑袋，“是这样的，王子殿下，Mithrandir即将西渡，以后在中洲上行走的巫师就只有我们和Radagast了，所以我们得给森林精灵留下一些联系我们的方式。”他说完，两只灰背隼昂起头鸣叫一声，好像很骄傲的样子。  
Legolas依然不解：“那你们应该去找国王，他才是森林的主人。”  
“的确。”另一个巫师说，“但是他已经有了巨鹰，Romestamo认为我们不应该给他太多的负担，而且给他和给你是一样的。”  
这话不知怎得让王子非常受用，他抬起那只没有被霸占的手，摸了摸Motar的羽毛，Motar用他蜡质的、勾状的喙轻啄一口Legolas的手指。  
“Mithrandir的巨鹰？所以他们也是你们的信使？”他问。  
“不仅如此。”Morinehtar说。  
“从今天开始，你就是它们的主人，Motar和Romo的视力不比精灵的差，它们是非常出色的猎手。”另一个巫师说。  
“精灵们不打猎，brother。”Morinehtar小声提醒。  
“啊，抱歉。我是说，他们很擅长找东西。”  
Romo突然在王子的肩膀上鸣叫一声，好像有一些不满。  
“欧，”Romestamo连忙做了个安抚的手势，“好吧，我换个说法，你可以把他们当成你的小士兵，他们非常忠诚，而且敏捷。”  
Romo这才满意地抖了抖羽毛。  
Legolas忍不住笑了，向两位巫师道谢，并抚心行礼。  
“我能不能问问，”他有些迟疑地说，“你们给国王带来了什么消息？”  
两位巫师对视一眼，Romestamo答道：“是东方内海的消息，殿下，我们在那里发现了黑暗生物的踪迹。”  
他们似乎真的隐居太久，完全没有沾染上其他巫师那牡蛎般嘴严的坏风气。  
“黑暗生物？”王子皱眉。  
“魔影将重回，殿下。”Morinehtar说，“但是几十年内尚且力量不足。”  
Legolas想起精灵王在多尔戈多对他说的话。  
原来他在那时起就已经知道。  
或者，可能更早。  
“谢谢你们告诉我这些。”他真诚地说。  
“举手之劳。”Romestamo笑着说，“希望您和这两个小家伙相处愉快。”  
Legolas笑着点点头。  
他肩上忽然一轻，两只灰背隼振翅而起，低空盘旋一圈，向两位巫师告别。他们分别伸手在鸟背上一摸，手上出现了一只花羽毛。随后扬手一甩，两只深蓝色的透明魔杖便被他们握在手中。  
灰背隼落回Legolas的肩膀和手臂，蓝袍巫师向他们告别，并肩离开，沿着小道向森林西方走去。


	7. A dream

翌日清晨，精灵国王宣布了一部分在领主会议中商议的结果。随着魔影远遁，森林即将扩张领土，国境南起旧林路，北至灰色山脉，并且和褐袍巫师Radagast、Beorn一族正式成为同一片树冠下的邻居。让森林精灵们欢呼雀跃的是，他们在黄金森林中居住的一部分同胞也将东迁，来到他们的国境南方，隔道相望。届时他们会一起修建南方堡垒，搭起树屋，连接绳桥。新的家园不久便会出现在树木之间，那是空中国度。  
最后，Thranduil念出了森林的新名字，Eryn Lasgalen。  
时序已到了七月，将入仲夏，绿叶森林在这天受到朝阳无尽的眷顾。金色光线穿过叶浪，在树干之间透出一道道倾斜的光路，把厚厚一层落叶都烤热了。这一夜过去，这片国土好像又一次经历了魔影刚刚散去的那天，迸发出了充沛的生机，在土壤中可见到，在空气中可闻到。  
消息自国王的王座上传开，由精灵讲给动物，河流讲给树木。  
Legolas在天刚蒙蒙亮时就带着两只灰背隼去熟悉新家，在森林里转了一圈，因此错过了Galion特意带去的精灵王的口信。不过这消息马上由Elros转述给他。  
Romo和Motar被他放去觅食打猎，王子回到大殿，就让几天没见的朋友找到，并且一脸兴奋地拽住。“Legolas，我找了你好久！”  
王子被他吓得一愣，连忙上上下下把他的卫队长打量检查一遍，问：“Elros，你的伤好了？”  
“当然。”褐发精灵故意拔直脊梁，在朋友面前转了一圈，又拍了拍曾经受伤的腹部，眉毛飞起跳舞，“我都在家养了十多天了，早就快好了，而且今天早上一醒来特别神清气爽，Lianna就批准我换好衣服出门。你瞧，我刚刚跟陛下道谢回来，还特意给你带了好消息。”  
一听到“陛下”二字，王子的表情马上从轻松的微笑变成炯炯如炬的认真，像在遍地黄金珍宝之中发现了星光熠熠的Arkenstone。他问：“什么消息？”  
卫队长把国王的新令一一转达给他，国境北推，巫师领地，罗林东迁，最后特别激动地强调：“Legolas，陛下宣布了密林的新名字，Eryn Lasgalen。Valar在上，我真没想到我能在森林中见证这一刻。从我出生起她就叫Mirkwood了，那是个魔影带来的称呼。但是从今天开始，这里的一切都会有新的名字！Legolas，我的殿下，你不觉得这个名字就像她的新生？”  
他看着王子，忽然心中一道小小的闪电划过，轻轻“啊”了一声，目光换上了几分不敢相信其真的探究意味，“我说这个名字怎么会这么熟悉——Legolas，绿叶，你竟然和森林同名，怎么会这么巧？你可真幸运。”  
Legolas怔怔地望着他，已经震惊地说不出话。  
Elros太单纯了，他根本没有看穿这个名字和眼前精灵的真正联系，但是王子在那一瞬间就懂了。究竟是他和森林同名，还是森林与他同名，他的朋友可完全颠倒了。  
Ada，我回来，有什么奖励？你会知道的，Legolas。  
回忆从脑海深处跳出来，灼他的心脏。这是他从未想象过的荣耀，但是国王就这么自然、直接地实现了。他在高高的王座上宣布，让它传遍森林寸寸土地。它这么贵重，像一颗星辰落下夜空，洒在他身上。Eryn Lasgalen。他在心中低喃。声音在胸腔里回唱。  
Thranduil给他的爱有多厚重，他从小就领会了。他高傲又寡言，几乎从不把爱说出口，但那一毫一厘的温柔却滴水不漏。然而这一次，这名字猛地敲在他心上，振聋发聩，他仿佛没说什么，但又已经说了，这声音所有人都听得到，但只有他懂得意义。  
如果说他昨天在山谷露台埋下了一根引线，那么此刻那火花“哧”的一声被擦亮了。引线燃烧着，脑海里有个声音在催促他。  
“Legolas？”Elros摇他的肩膀，“你发什么呆，我说的话听到没？陛下在书房等你。”  
对，他得去见Thranduil，现在。  
他眼睛发亮，闪动着望向Elros，不知何时呼吸都变得重了。  
“我马上过去。”王子挪动脚步，从他身边跑过，匆匆拍了拍他的肩膀。

接下来的路又是石桥，台阶，走廊，Legolas目不斜视，立柱和灯火在他的余光里迅速倒退。他身上起了一阵燥意，从后背蔓延到身体的四肢角落，跑得出了汗。从内而外的，他觉得自己像一个火球。这股焦灼和刚回来的那一次在巨大的地宫里寻找Thranduil时又完全不同，热得让他觉得自己需要一个出口。  
那出口也许就在眼前。  
他在国王的书房门前刹步，扬起的手在厚重木门前生生停下来，滚烫急促的呼吸喷洒在门扉上，又折回来烘热了他的脸。他尊贵的父亲就在这扇门里，此刻一定是气定神闲地坐在书桌后面。王子低头看了看自己剧烈起伏的胸膛，想道，要是这么满头大汗地闯进去，多不稳重，多没有面子。  
Legolas收回手，连忙转过身，虚倚在雕花上喘气。他望着走廊另一侧的地宫，盏盏灯火在眼中充作背景，慢慢让自己稍微平静下来。他抬手擦去额头和鼻尖上的一层薄汗，严苛地揪着衣角袖口前后检查两次，才忐忑地确认衣服上没有沾到泥土，不过还是忍不住突然低头看看哪里，好像那些灰尘会和他捉迷藏似的。  
等到呼吸平复下来，他慎而又慎地转身，敲响了门。  
叩叩。  
王子可以想象到Thranduil此刻正看着一些文书，他会以什么样的姿势抬起头，又用从什么样的角度望着紧闭的门缝。他们现在就隔着一层门板对视。  
门内很快传来国王的声音：进来。  
Legolas推开门，眼睛熟门熟路地转向书桌的方向，果然和Thranduil的视线相撞。他允许自己在原地停留了一会，一只手握着门边没有松开，捏得藤条发出了酥脆的声音。他看到国王的绿叶王冠被摆放在桌子一角，因此他的金发失去束缚地垂落下来，窗子漏进几缕风，拂着发丝一下下贴他的侧脸，发尾绕着锁骨周围摇晃。  
Legolas那颗心脏也跟着摇晃。  
书房很大，桌子和门之间有一段距离，王子合上门走过去，才发现另一个人的存在。在书桌的另一边，一整面墙都被高高的书架填满，排布整齐得像一座巢穴的剖面，Glorfindel坐在一只梯子上面，正拿了几本书在翻阅。  
光明精灵侧头往下看，弯着眉眼对他一笑。  
意识到房间里并不只有他和Thranduil，王子一霎冷静下来，也点点头回礼，然后转向书房后方，朝精灵王走过去。  
“您找我吗，my king？”他收拢下颌，用向上的目光看着坐在桌后的金发精灵，似是要通过这样的眼神来表达极为虔诚的尊敬。可他又无法忘怀刚刚从他那里得到了一项多么珍贵的殊荣，目光里的情感太过炽人，掺杂了一些说不清的热望。这热望已经足够从目光中溢出来，让他的父亲察觉到。  
精灵王抬眉在他两只蓝眼珠里搜索一番，只当王子是在压抑他懂得了Eryn Lasgalen的兴奋，并未深想，于是起身绕过长桌，答道：“我有一件东西给你，Legolas。”  
年轻的精灵怔怔地凝视着他，脑袋随他的步伐转动，他以为自己今天得到的已经够了，足以成为他一生都引以为豪的嘉奖。他不知道在这上面还有什么可以垒砌。  
Thranduil停在他面前，抬起一只手，虚握着，手心向下，手背朝上。他修长牙白的手指上戴着两枚戒指，其中中指上的那一只，Legolas看着十分陌生。那是一只包裹关节的白银戒，花纹如叶脉聚拢，金色的细纹埋藏其中。  
王子抬起右手悬在他的手指下方，一块小小的东西带着国王的体温落下来，他的掌心一暖。精灵王的手指舒展开，关节抬平，那枚白银戒指的两端连接起来，像双翼伸展。Legolas看着自己的掌心，那里躺着的也是一只银戒。他张了张嘴巴，这只戒指十分素净，只是普普通通的一环，在戒面高出指甲盖大小的一块，雕刻着花纹。  
戒指的温度顺着血流涌向他的心脏，先前身体里熄灭的火苗又有被助燃的迹象。  
他抬头，眼睛睁大了，等国王说出一个原因。  
Thranduil先握着他手指的关节让他的手合拢，说，“我知道你并不喜欢这些东西，Legolas。”  
不会不喜欢的，年轻的精灵在心里说。他摇摇头。  
“但是这一个，你必须时刻戴在手上，任何时候都不能摘下。”国王坚持的眼神带有十足的威严，“我需要你的保证，Legolas。”  
这个决定，Thranduil从面临选择到亲自执行，不过一天时间。这枚小小的戒指无疑是一副重担，但哪怕它再神秘、再危险，只要能够让Legolas受到它的力量庇佑，他就甘愿这样选。  
只是国王自己知道来龙去脉，王子却不清楚它的来历。  
但他仍然把银戒拿起来，戴在自己的中指上，说：“You have my word, my king.”  
Legolas并不是一无所知。他足够了解自己的父亲，这戒指不是什么额外的礼物，而是精灵王放在他身上的守卫。在他年幼箭术未臻完美时，国王勒令他不能跨越迷雾山脉，也曾要求他做出这样的承诺。只是座狼和半兽人早就不能对箭术卓绝的精灵产生威胁，于是他问道：“您不打算告诉我理由吗？”  
Thranduil十分冷静地摇头，“我不能，Legolas。不是现在。”  
王子哦了一声，抿抿嘴巴，这答案在意料之中。他看着手上的戒指，精灵王传唤他过来的任务已经完成了，也没有继续下去的意思，但他搜肠刮肚，想再说点什么，还不愿意离开。  
“昨天我在森林里遇到了蓝袍巫师，”他说，这事国王应该还算感兴趣，“他们给了我一对灰背隼，作为Maiar的信使。”  
国王果然歪头看了他半晌，眼睛慵懒地眨了眨，似乎在通过他思考，然后回道：“它们可以活得很久，Legolas，好好照顾它们，你会有一些收获。”  
Legolas点点头，他正要找到下一句话说，Thranduil就转身回到了他的书桌后面，翻动着一本已经改名叫绿叶森林年册的密林年册，忽然开口道：“既然Elros已经痊愈，明天你告诉他接下来的巡逻路线，就不必替他带队了。”  
王子惊讶地吸一口气，莫名感到一阵委屈，“我之前就是卫队的一员，my king，我可以和他一起巡逻，这没有任何影响。”  
Thranduil抬头看着他，欲言又止，羽毛笔在虎口打了个转。他深知以Elrond雷厉风行的程度，不久南方就会有消息传来，Legolas剩下的消停日子屈指可数。  
“如果你想，那就去，我不是在阻拦你，Legolas。”他说。  
王子被他忽然放软的语气弄得一怔，他半是探究半是喜悦地盯着国王看了一会，眨眨眼睛，说：“谢谢您。”  
任凭他再怎么想待下去，这时的气氛和理由都显得不太合宜了，早已超过了以往那些君臣对话的界限，他很清楚多停留的这一会大半是出于自己的私心。再接着断断续续地找话，连Thranduil都会发现这些尴尬的端倪。  
他收拢手指，圆圆的指甲压在掌心里，颇不适应地感受到戒环隔在皮肤之间，轻轻硌着骨头，像胸腔里无法忽视的那一团，时不时会戳碰到他的心脏。  
Legolas的拇指在拳头上不安分地搓了搓，随后对着国王一点头，用自己听来都有点生硬的语气说：“我回去了，陛下。”  
Thranduil淡淡地嗯一声。  
王子转过身往大门走，低头摸了摸手上的戒指，脸上因为难以解释的情绪而露出迷惘的表情。已经有很多次，当他看到国王，心被烧得发烫，却不知道开口应该说什么，只能手足无措地等待这些心情被另一件事打断，然后暂时搁置。但是它总会再冒出来。  
Legolas皱着眉，余光触到了巨大书架旁木梯的一角。他顺着一节节看上去，Glorfindel就那么安然地坐在上面，这么长时间，一声不响。  
他稍微停下来，望着金花领主手中那本书的封面，那是本年册。握着书脊的手微微一动，好像注视被感受到了，Glorfindel那双明亮的灰眼睛从书的上边缘露出来，似笑非笑地碰上小王子的目光。  
他金色的睫毛一垂，眼尾勾出一个笑弧。  
Legolas看到他伸出一只手，指了指书架的方向，像Galadriel一样用精灵秘法传递声音：Sunset。  
王子意外地眨眨眼，确认般的盯着他片刻，然后迟疑地点了点头。  
Glorfindel把书页扣在鼻梁上，目送他离开，合上书房的门，才转头重新把书放在膝上，飞快地一瞥精灵国王，视线又回到那些笔迹上。  
过了一会，他忽然没头没脑地说了一句：“Thranduil，你这个孩子可真招人喜欢。”

 

地宫后的山谷并不常有人来，在日落时分，天色将暗，惟余瀑布的水流和百鸟归巢的响声。  
精灵王子坐在瀑布顶岸的草地上，靠着树干发呆。顺着他的目光，就是大殿背后的露台，瀑布跌落的水汽激荡升起好高，形成一片隔在视野里的白雾。  
Glorfindel在那时指的方向，不是书架，而是地宫的后山。尽管Legolas有点不明白他的用意，也还是早早地来到这里等候。夜风渐来时山谷中的气息尤其清爽宁人，王子安安静静坐了一会，这几天里难得这样的时光。  
正待着，几滴微凉的水突然落在他脸上。  
他在一阵轻笑声中抬起头，看到光明精灵松开了手里的树枝，弯下身来，和他一起坐在草地上。  
从小被教养礼貌的小王子顿时紧张起来，说：“您——”  
金花领主抓着他的肘弯，把他摁在原处，“嘿，好孩子，别这么拘束。你就当我太无聊了，陪我坐一会，就放你回去。”  
Legolas看着那双灰眼睛，那里盛了十分柔和的笑意，既年轻、又莫名深邃，让他倏忽忘却了礼仪和防备，点点头，说：“好。”  
Glorfindel看他同意，笑意加深，好像松了一口气似的，抱起膝盖，顺着小王子之前的目光看向那个露台。他先是一句不说地望了一会，让隆隆的水声重新淹没一切，在精灵王子觉得自己需要找点什么来开始的时候，才开口道：“我第一次来这，Thranduil也不知道带我四处走一走，刚才上山我找了好久，你等多长时间了？”  
这语气中嗔怪是假，倒透出几分浑然天成的亲切意味。  
王子被他的语气逗笑了，“只等了一小会，我自己也常会来这里。”他顿了顿，问道，“您从没有来过森林？我以为您和国王之前经常见面。”  
“我上一次来这里，你们的国都还在阿蒙兰，现在她已经叫多尔戈多了。”金花领主朝南方遥遥一指。  
Legolas轻轻地“啊”了一声，他没想到才说了两句话，就已经说到了他不曾目睹的历史。  
Glorfindel接着道：“而且从我重生之后，我们见面大多都是在战场上。”  
年轻的辛达和他对视一眼，忽然意识到这是一个绝佳的机会，他可以从另一个精灵口中了解他的父亲。  
于是他兴致盎然地问道：“你们是在什么时候认识的？”  
“在Thranduil还非常年轻的时候。”诺多精灵看着他笑笑，“他应该和你讲过，第一纪初，诺多和辛达在艾弗林湖畔举行了一场重逢之宴。他当时大概才一百多岁，还是个浓眉大眼的精灵王子——”  
Legolas听到这里非常惊讶，他还从没有听到其他人这样形容那位尊贵的国王。  
光明精灵只简单地讲了些湖边宴会的场景，说那时候Thranduil虽然看着安静，却远没有现在这么寡言。不过精灵王说的对，重生的确让他失去了一部分记忆，所以就算王子看起来对这段历史很感兴趣，他也说不出更多细节了。  
“我本以为你的诞生会更早一些，”他看着Legolas说，“但那后来发生了太多的战争，那些炎魔和火龙给精灵带来重创，后来矮人也操戈相向。而且辛达和诺多不同，你们的家族往往很小，好像结婚生子是最不值得着急的事情。”  
辛达静静听着，下巴枕在膝头，低看着草地，他当然也希望自己可以出现更早一些，能够和Thranduil一起经历传说中的一切。  
“不过后来诺多族发生了一些事情，Morgoth引来了几只炎魔，我杀死了一只，但它也杀死了我，所以后来我停留在Mandos的神殿，记忆在那段时间都是空白的。再睁开眼睛时，他告诉我，第二纪都已经过了一千多年。”  
Glorfindel的语气十分平静，完全不像是在讲自己死亡又复生的故事。  
“第一纪的时光太短，真正让我认识到Thranduil是个什么样的精灵的，是在上一纪。Legolas，你知道，辛达和西尔凡在这片森林里定居，曾数次迁移国境，避开和都林子孙的纷争。你的祖父和父亲，身上有一种我很少在其他精灵身上见到品质——他们不掠夺，不占有，哪怕面对有血海深仇的矮人都可以退让。可就是这么简简单单两个字，让中洲这些种族和Morgoth之间发生了无数战争。你了解他，一定知道他对宝石的喜爱不是出于贪婪。”  
他说到这，低头看了一眼王子手上的戒指，落日余晖渐渐暗下去，银戒反射着星点红芒。他顿了顿，低低地叹了一声，“可是即便如此，你看这片大陆又回报给了他什么？他安守着这片森林，维持着和人类与矮人的关系，没有任何外来的帮助、独立对抗魔影，居然还是失去了几乎所有的东西。”  
Legolas紧紧抱着膝，双手揪着衣服，心痛如割，他闭上眼睛，好像这样就能寥寥地把疼痛从感官中摘除。  
“我死过一回，知道遗憾是什么滋味，所以我不想让他有更多的遗憾了。”Glorfindel转过头看着王子，“总算不晚，你还在他身边。”  
Legolas忽然不懂他的意思。他疑惑地望着光明精灵，他在暗下去的天色里周身发光，开口说的话让年轻的辛达精灵浑身一震。  
他问：“Legolas，告诉我，你是不是爱你的国王已经超过爱一个父亲？”  
王子一霎间呆住。  
他猛地睁大眼睛，夜风带过他身边犹如潮水带走声音，那一阵子他只能听见自己的血流冲撞心房，而心跳已经急促得不受他控制，胸膛和肋骨快要关不住。  
那日层层剥落的东西已经唯剩最后一道防线，被敲开一道裂缝，月光洒进去。  
金花领主知道他现在无法回答，坐在地上半转过身子，和王子对视一眼，接着说道：“你是独子，不需要与人分享。我第一眼看到你，就知道Thranduil给了你多少爱。这感情有多深刻，你可能需要一生都去慢慢领会。”  
这话让年轻的战士变得脆弱，他当然知道父亲有多爱他，但这爱竟然成了一道阻隔，让他不敢思考自己心里的异样，害怕亵渎。  
“你看他的眼神太热烈，称呼又太尊敬，哪怕在我面前，你也叫他‘国王’。我能感觉到你在这种差别中藏着你的感情，孩子。可是你不敢让他知道，而他又已经习惯，如果我放任你自己去承认，可能就来不及了。”  
Legolas感觉自己正把最后一层外壳拱手推出，他轻声问道：“爱应该是什么样子的，Glorfindel？”他的声音太小，几乎被水声淹没。  
金花领主笑了，“你不该问我，Legolas，我从没有过爱人。”  
王子沉默了很久，凝视着面前什么也没有的草地，“我只是不希望他永远保护我。可是，my lord，我们之间隔了五千年，我常常觉得这裂缝太长太深、根本无法消除。连这都是错的吗？”  
“Legolas，如果只是父亲，你想要保护他，回报他的爱，那是关于未来的，不会想参与他之前的生命。只有你想要平等的爱时，才会想要了解全部。”  
暮星升起来了，西方的最后一点日辉被夜色吞没。月光遍洒，触及了最深的秘密，这一刻他好像清醒得无比突然，又似乎已经迟了太久，迷茫了太久。犹如创世之初的几百年磕碰游走，寻找一个根，直到此时才听到西海岸的呼唤，发现通往归宿的路，尚在海面那端。  
可那时故事才刚刚开始。  
还要翻越山岭，渡过海峡，踽踽冰原。  
Valar——  
他还有一道漆黑的深渊要跨越，中洲这么大，维林诺那么远，一切都充满了不确定的变数。  
“我不明白，Glorfindel。”Legolas双眉拧起，低低摇头，“为什么承认爱会让人如此不安？”  
他遥望着面前的大殿，看着那高大的背影，眼睛借着泪光发亮。  
王子忽然急急问道：“Glorfindel，Valar会允许吗，我能得到祝福吗，会有人理解吗，他会不会觉得我不尊敬他，会不会失望？”说了最后一句，一颗泪从下睫滚落，摔碎在衣襟上。  
金花领主伸出手，擦去他下巴上未来得及落下的水珠，目光温和又笃定地凝视着Legolas，说：“爱本身并没有错，主神不会因为你选择爱什么人而惩罚你。不过剩下的问题，你要自己去找到答案。当你觉得他需要知道的时候，你得亲自告诉他。别害怕那五千年的过去，你还有无尽的时间可以和他相处，而感情的磨合是一个发现矛盾并去解决的循环。这过程本身就体现着爱，因为你们在不停地互相靠近，并为对方改变。当然，这之中不可避免地会有一些外力，那就是你的朋友们、那些烦人的使命、甚至战争。  
所以，Legolas，你不用为它烦恼。”  
年轻的精灵呆呆地望着他，“我真的可以告诉他？”他根本不能想象，他寡言的父亲如果知道了这个，会是什么样的反应。他会不能接受，会生气，还是干脆回避？  
Glorfindel笑了，“当然，孩子，爱是无法隐藏的。至于你选择在什么时候让他知道，要你自己去发现，更多的经验，我可没有了。”  
王子抹了抹脸，忽然问道：“您才到这里两天，是什么时候开始发现的？”  
金花领主抬了抬下巴，让他往前看。  
是那个露台。  
“昨天下午，你看着他，我好像见到了Celeborn第一次看到Galadriel时那样的眼神。就算辛达和诺多的家族有再多的不同，我也很难说服自己你是在看你的父亲。”  
光明精灵说得太直白了，Legolas脸上发烧，忍不住想起不久前他也对Elros说过类似的话，他的朋友对他说：“你真该自己去谈个恋爱。”  
现在他才知道，听到这样的话有多焦灼，无从发泄。他会回忆起一切，但是找不到一个出口。

 

他没料想到会和Glorfindel说上这么长时间。直到深夜，Legolas才回到自己的卧室睡下，躺在柔软的床褥里他才知道自己有多累，那不是失去力量的酸痛，而是挖空了灵魂似的疲惫。可就算已经这么累了，他还是辗转反侧无法入眠。他惊讶于自己竟然只是漫无目的地平躺着，在最昏暗的光线里看着床顶的帷幔，也会回想起一段冠着Thranduil名字的记忆，一段衔着一段，哪怕毫无关联，也能紧密地连起来。  
他这样入睡，梦里也必然是Thranduil。  
他梦到一间漆黑的卧房，在黑暗中可隐约视物。这是国王的屋子，场景如此熟悉，他在刚回来那几天就常常忍不住溜进这里，听那帐幔里漏出的呼吸。  
脚步没有移动，视野就自如地拉近。那薄薄的一层纱里，是一条精灵王侧躺着的剪影，从头颅升起到肩膀，再下滑进腰窝，然后是隆起的胯骨，双腿微微屈着叠在一起，薄毯下仿若鱼尾。这片黑漆漆的影子如同雾松岭的山脉，柔软滑手的薄毯从他腿上垂落床沿，像山间的河流流淌到地面，汇入Anduin。  
王子的呼吸困难。  
他拨开纱幔，国王就面向而卧，他的视线一遍遍逡巡在那张熟睡的脸上，浓黑的眉毛，紧闭的眼睛，两片薄薄的嘴唇。凑近了，他的呼吸声更清晰，昭示着又沉又安稳的睡眠。  
Legolas抬起膝盖，伏下身体，把自己嵌进他怀里。  
国王没有醒，他嘴角忍不住逐渐勾起一个弧度。  
但随即，他身体的感官仿佛苏醒了，热。那阵焦灼和白天的一样，可现在却好像找到了用武之地。他全身都在起火，皮肤起粟般战栗，唯独一个地方越来越热，让他心跳得不正常的快。这不应该……  
他抬头仰视着Thranduil的脸，那么近，他低垂睫毛的样子让Legolas想起了那面巨大的镜子，它就在旁边不远之处。  
他听见自己心里有个声音，“……吻我的额头，睁开眼睛看着我，Thranduil，my king，我的国王啊。我喝了您杯中的酒，献给您树梢上的樱桃，戴着您铸的戒指，我有罪吗？”  
Thranduil始终熟睡，呼吸平稳绵长。  
他的视野忽然离开，撤回到身后，看到他们的金发分为两股，在枕下汇在一起。  
他侧头去吻他们的发丝，一路向上，逾越地解开国王睡衣的领扣，露出两条锁骨，一条阴影稍浅，一条更深。他低下头颅，让额头抵在他锁骨之间的凹坑，鼻梁贴着他胸膛的轮廓。他的呼吸小心翼翼。  
那个火热的地方已经难受得让他难以忽视。但他宁可握着拳头，也不愿意在国王的榻上伸手去碰，他也没有抬头吻他，只有压着鼻尖，嘴唇的边缘时不时碰到那片胸膛。  
是梦啊——  
Legolas感觉到自己的眼角潮湿，一滴液体滑出来，翻越鼻梁，落进另一只眼睛里。  
梦里的欢愉也是沉重的。  
他抬头，Thranduil竟然不知什么时候醒了，眼皮抬起一条细缝，蓝色的眼珠在睫毛后面被藏着。他在看他。  
王子瞬间惊醒，从绮梦中逃离。

他的薄被在手中被揉成一团，展开也抚不平褶皱。Legolas从床上坐起来，不受拘束的金发从颊边滑落，贴着他发热的脸。他咬着嘴唇，颓然地碰了碰硬起的下身，被烫得缩手。他稍微挪动一下，看到睡袍的布料上还沾着一星一点乳白的黏液。  
王子低吟一声，跳下床，往卧室后面的泉水去，边大步走着边扯下了衣服，扔在草地上。噗通一声，他扑进了月下的水池里。  
很长一段时间他潜在水底，像一尾呼吸着的鱼，他仰在水下，目光透过水，透过几千里虚空，看天边的散碎星辰，看那轮洁白的满月。水浸着他的耳膜，隔绝了一些外面世界的声音，他也让自己的脑海噤声，什么也不去想。  
过了一阵子，他胸膛的起伏平静下来。夜虫在草丛里的鸣叫重新从土壤里，从水流里传过来。树影半遮在他光裸的身上，像只手在抚摸摇晃。  
星星眨眼，俯视着一汪清泉里突然冒出来一颗金色脑袋，精灵游到池边，翻身上岸。他看上去没有刚才那么窘迫了，蓝色的眼睛里湿漉漉的，睫毛被净水沾在一起，显得颜色很深。Legolas回到卧室里，没再上床去，他从衣柜里拿出了一身猎装换上，迅速扎好发辫，拉开门跑了出去。  
王子沿着走廊经过国王的寝居，强迫自己目不斜视，然后穿过石窟，石桥，来到地宫的大门前。  
“殿下，这么晚了您去哪里？”交戟卫士问他。  
“我离开一趟，别通传国王，天亮就回来。”  
高高的木门在他面前开启，他恍然又想起了那天Thranduil骑着白鹿在这里等他的样子，随即晃晃脑袋，身子往旁边一拐，去了马厩。  
Arod正睡觉，他解开缰绳，对他说精灵语，马儿摇摇硕大的头颅，听话地张开乌溜溜的眼睛，用鼻子搡他的胸口。  
“Arod，对不起，你得跟我走。”  
精灵跨上马背，白马乖巧地迈开步子，没发出大的响声。他们一路走到森林深处，Legolas打了个呼哨，片刻之间就得到了回应。Romo和Motar从树枝之间滑翔过来，像两只风筝跟在他身后。  
“你记得我们来的路，Arod，一直往南跑，我们去南边。”  
他连夜骑马，在月下急奔，马蹄扬起草沫又落下。

他们出了森林边界，沿着大河奔腾的方向前进，然后踏过河滩。他可以远远望见迷雾山脉深色的影子，雾松岭上漂浮着一层奶一样的浓雾，依傍着地势，在山谷里如流云似的徘徊。徘徊也是他的心，在喉咙浮着，既吐不出口，又没法安然落地。  
这段路途不算短，等他们到了法贡森林边陲，黑夜已将变为黎明。Legolas勒马停下，抬起右手，两只灰背隼降落下来，站在他的手臂和肩膀上。  
“我的小信使，恐怕你们还是要为我当一次猎手。”他望着森林深处，对Romo和Motar说，“这片森林里有一只母大角鹿，请你们帮我找找她。如果发现了，不要惊动，也不要伤害她，直接来找我，好吗？”  
两只隼鸣叫一声作为回应，振翅而起，一左一右飞入老林。  
Arod载着精灵也走进去，他们走得很轻，Legolas不想因为这个惊动牧树人。他自己也凭借着敏锐听觉和视力在树木之间寻找，一边等待着Romo和Motar的音信。深入森林时，他发现这片土地并没有绿叶森林恢复得那么迅速，空气中的滞闷并未完全散去，光亮虽可透过树冠，却不足以使森林看起来蓬勃明媚。他心思一转，恍然发现，短短半个月就能焕然一新的密林，似乎实在是变得太快了。  
Arod踱步的速度显然比不上鹰隼飞翔的敏捷，在他们发现任何蛛丝马迹之前，Romo已经无声地从树冠中穿梭而来，在精灵的头顶盘旋。Legolas一拽缰绳，白马跟随着低空飞行的灰背隼往森林深处跑去。  
穿越大约几十里的距离后，Romo飞的更低了，几乎已经和他的视线齐平。精灵会意地翻身下马，牵着Arod轻手轻脚地前进。不一会，他就看到了不远处停留在一根树枝上的Motar。见到母鹿和幼崽的一瞬间，他才意识到自己在夜间前来的举动有多冲动。  
他第一次见到她的时候，并不知道幼畜会在什么时候降生，也许几天，也许十几天，如果幼崽刚刚诞生甚至没来得及诞生，他只能继续把他们留在法贡森林里修养。他只能一人来，又一人离开。不过他今天足够幸运，太阳已经升起，而幼鹿看起来也没那么脆弱，也许他可以一试。  
他让Arod站在一旁，自己靠近那对卧在树旁的母子，蹲下身子，从衣兜里掏出了几粒浆果，喂给母鹿一些，又喂给小鹿一些。他知道他们原本是密林的生灵，也许因为南方的战火而离开家园，到这片森林来聊以躲避。他用精灵语低声和他们交流，手掌摸着小鹿的脑袋，看着他的母亲。  
Arod和两只鹰隼在一旁静静地观望。  
过了一会，母鹿站起来，小鹿也提起四条细瘦的蹄子跟在身后，Legolas叫来白马，把幼崽抱起来，安置在马背上。他终究不忍心让这幼小的生命自己走那么远的路。紧随其后上了马，精灵把小小的大角鹿抱在怀里。  
Romo和Motar从树枝上飞走，在前方引路。精灵王子侧头看着一旁和Arod并肩而行的雌兽，她虽然没有角，但后背都比Arod高出一截，看起来非常强壮。他低头摸了摸小鹿尚且光秃秃的额头，已经想象出了他成年后高大挺拔的模样，忍不住温柔一笑，弯下身子吻了吻那毛茸茸的脑袋。

多带了一只幼崽，他们返程的速度远没有在夜里的那么快，几乎过了中午他们才回到了绿叶森林国境之内。Legolas担心小鹿受饿，又带着他们去旧林路吃了一些浆果，才兜兜转转回到大殿。他早就留意到，那个马厩旁为角鹿留出来的窝一直没有被国王舍弃，他把幼鹿抱到柔软的草垫上，让Arod和母鹿各自回到舒适的栏中，安顿好一切，才偷偷摸回地宫的卧房。  
精灵扑进床铺，倒头就睡。


	8. A messenger from Gondor

国事繁多，Thranduil在接下来的几天里几乎都在王座和书房之间折返，安排着国土南方的种种事宜。精灵们往往看到国王的小厨房在天刚露白的时候就开始忙碌，随后几碟菜肴被送上他的餐桌，过一会又纷纷撤回。朝阳才冒出几寸，国王便在书桌后开始了新一天的事务。他和其他几位森林中较为年长的西尔凡和辛达——他们当然都比国王要小上几千岁——商议着确定南方三块领地的划分。这一次划地要比露台会议明确而且精准得多，因为在这几天，卫队就会根据他的指示在国境以南做好标记，等待褐袍巫师和他的换皮人邻居，并且迎接黄金森林的树民精灵们的到来。  
萝丝洛利安和绿叶森林的住民有着远古的渊源，他们的祖先同族，至今已经是辛达和西尔凡血脉相融的后代。他们中的大多数精灵有着和绿林卫队长Elros相近的金棕色头发，就连语言也和洛罕与刚铎的通用语一样，只有口音上的细微差别。因此，森林精灵们在欢迎同胞上表现出来的热情也不难理解，他们甚至已经向国王请愿，希望帮助远道而来的朋友们一起搭建新的空中家园。  
这天Elros和Legolas一起巡逻回来，依照惯例在书房汇报，就带来了一位大河西岸的朋友。那是黄金森林的一位将领，带着一支几十人的队伍，来先行问候他们即将比邻而居的国王，并且运送来了一部分搭建树屋的筑材。  
有了曾经在黄金森林爬树旅居的经历，精灵王子很快就和罗林的精灵们熟络起来，早在前往大殿的路上，他就已经了解到了这支小队的情况。他们领头的精灵名叫Orophin，是Haldir的兄弟，容貌身形都和那位战士有七八分相似，这让Legolas忍不住又回想起了他那相识不久的朋友。Orophin却是早已从哥哥口中听说了精灵王子，他们刚刚见面时，是他先认出的这显眼的金发和湛蓝眼珠。   
然后他见到了王子那位在传闻中出现过百回的父亲。  
精灵王端坐在书案后，肩上披着酒红色外袍，头上戴着王冠，金发柔软垂落。三个年轻的精灵进门向他行礼时，他朝他们遥遥地、缓缓地一点头，抬手让书桌旁的Galion站在他身边，并示意他们走上前来。那举止之间尽是积淀的沉稳优雅。  
Elros为他介绍了黄金森林的来客，Orophin也自己说明了来意：“请允许我代替Lord Celeborn和Lady Galadriel向您问候，King Thranduil。我奉领主之命带领一队树民精灵前来与您确认我们日后的住地，如果您允许，我们即日就可以在南方搭好营地，开始建造树屋。”  
总管在精灵王的授意下，把已经绘制完成的绿叶森林地图递给了黄金森林的将领。Thranduil抬头看着他的王子，问：“南方森林的准备完成了吗，Legolas？”  
Legolas本就在旁听的间隙凝视着他，这下被国王忽然望过来的目光吓得眨了眨眼睛，连忙说：“啊、是的，my king，准备好了。”说完觉得自己耳朵尖上的一小块在隐隐发烫。从前他还没有被Glorfindel戳破，没有掉进那个绮梦里时，对国王的一切问题都可以对答自如，甚至能当着他的面和Galion斗嘴。但现在，连说个小事都会打个磕巴。Valar能理解他，知道那双冷静的眼睛看着他时他的心跳得多快。  
Thranduil好像发现了什么，目光在他脸上多停留了一会，王子过了片刻就招架不住，眼睛晃了晃，吞咽了一下把视线转向别处，怕他看到颊上或许存在的薄红，又不自觉地搓了搓戒指。  
“十分感谢您，陛下。”Orophin看完地图，向精灵王道谢，有点没眼力见地让他把目光从Legolas身上剥离，转而看向这边，“我们今天就可以去南方熟悉一下新的森林。”他看着国王笑了笑，又说，“如果您不介意，我想有一个向导是最好的。”  
Elros在一旁接道：“整个森林都是你们的向导，我的朋友，绿叶森林的每一个精灵都会十分愿意帮助你们建造树屋。要是你们不想住在南方的营地，我们的家门也会为你们敞开。”  
Orophin还不太习惯这份来自同胞的“过分热情”，他望着表情冷淡的王，征询他的最终意见。  
Thranduil的回应简洁明了：  
“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.”  
(去燃起炉火，斟上美酒，我们要款待客人。)  
卫队长得到国王的准许，欣喜地带着树民同胞去了森林精灵们的住地，准备举行一场小小的欢饮，为未来的邻居洗去路途上的疲惫。王子本来要和他们一起离开，却被国王叫住，留了下来。  
年长的精灵卸下那份正襟危坐的严肃，稍微靠向一边，歪头看着他，问道：“这两天发生了什么事吗，Legolas？”  
他站在原地，喉咙一紧，迎着国王的目光，眼里星芒闪烁：“没什么，my king。”他看着Thranduil的眼神那么烫，好像真的在思考，如果如实回答了他的问题，会发生什么，现在究竟是不是Glorfindel所说的“合适的时候”。这思虑浮在他心头，好像一片薄薄的乌云停在山丘上，没来的及下雨，就被风吹走了。太仓促，Galion还站在旁边，他们都有事情要做，如果真的有什么好时候，那也不会是现在。  
精灵王的双眼稍微眯起一瞬，随之眸中的锐利褪去大半，他靠近座椅里，慢慢说道：“你有任何困难都可以告诉我，Legolas，不需要有什么顾虑。”他看到王子皱眉苦想的模样，顿了顿，又补充道：“当然，你可以想说的时候再说。”  
王子抿着嘴巴答应了，两手交叉在背后按着彼此。他说：“请您不要为此担忧，陛下——那是我不愿看到的。”  
Thranduil在这一番含混的对话后轻轻一点头，抬了抬下巴示意他可以离开。年轻地精灵转身时，他一手托着下巴，偏着头目送，若有所思。Galion的目光在两人之间逡巡了一番，等到王子殿下亲手关上书房的大门，才低头问身边的国王：“您觉得殿下有什么不对劲吗？”  
国王转过头淡淡地看了他一眼，重新拿起了桌上的羽毛笔，开始翻动书页，反问道：“为什么这么问？”  
“我只是觉得Legolas殿下最近有一些走神，陛下，据我所知，这几天的巡逻都很顺利，看起来并没有什么麻烦。也许他是太无聊了。”西尔凡猜测道。  
他并不是走神，是太聚精会神。国王这么想到。他熟悉他的王子的每一个表情，唯独最近，好像隐约出现了一些新的东西，让他不能确定他的孩子在想些什么。  
“嗯。”Thranduil答道，“也许。”

他继续处理了几份有关南方森林的文书，并吩咐Galion晚些时候再把Orophin叫过来，商议绿叶森林和南部的管辖问题。过了正午，国王的房门再一次被敲响。  
西尔凡精灵帮他通传，Thranduil抬起头，看到他的一名交戟卫士走了进来，门外仍有一人，影子投在门上半个，没有踏入门槛。  
“陛下，”穿着暗金色盔甲的精灵向他低头行礼，“有一位信使想要见您。”  
“让他进来。”  
一只满是风尘的马靴踏了进来，那一看就不是属于精灵的东西。黑发黑眼的人类一现身，精灵王就已经知道了他的来意。他盯着这个恭恭敬敬的信差，他到得甚至比他想象中要晚上一两天。  
“Your Majesty，”人类的礼仪要比精灵夸张，他单膝跪下，以剑撑地，向国王行礼，自报家门道：“我从刚铎前来，面呈您伊力萨王的信函。”  
Thranduil的脸上凝着可称为冷淡的表情。这片森林几乎从没有人类踏入，在魔戒圣战时期，Bard的后代也仅是在东方战场上和密林有战事来往。最近的一次，来到这个大殿的正是信官口中的伊力萨王，Aragon。十年前他带来了咕噜，十年后他成了国王，他的信使带来了这封信。有人类参与的历史变换如天气。他猜也能猜到这信里的意图，Elrond必然已经和刚铎的王说过了那些预言。  
他离开座椅，长袍席地向人类走来，抽走了他手中的信笺，说道：“起来。”  
黑发的人类站起身，视线停留在国王戴戒指的双手上，没有逾越地往上抬。  
精灵王的手指一转，翻过了信封的另一面，他的视线从纸面移到信官脸上，说：“这是给Legolas的信。”  
“是的，陛下。”他终于抬起头和国王对视一眼，又接着恭敬答道，“是伊力萨王命令我一定要先呈交给您。”  
精灵王转身朝书桌走去，缓慢开口道：“告诉Aragon，”这句话让从没听过人直呼国王名讳的信使落下一滴冷汗，“不必征询我的意见。在这件事上，Legolas的决定就代表整个森林。他是国王，会懂我的意思。”他扬手把纹丝未拆的信封递给身边褐发的精灵，坐回书桌后。  
人类一愣，不明白眼前这个高贵又难以接近的精灵是如何在没有看过信的内容的情况下，知道那件事是哪一件事的。但他随即机灵地反应过来，把听到的字句都背下来，好直接转述给他的人类国王。至于这未解之谜，大概就是精灵的魔法吧。  
“遵命，陛下。”他再次行礼，停顿片刻，试着问道：“请您原谅我的冒昧，答复……”  
精灵王向他示意他身边的那位精灵卫士，“你可以在森林稍作休息，他们会给你准备食物。”他沉吟片刻，继续道，“不必在这里等待回信，你今天回去复命，等Legolas做好决定，森林会有信使把它送到刚铎。”  
黑发的人类向他致谢，再次行礼，和精灵护卫一起退出了国王的书房。Thranduil坐在他的高背椅里，面沉似水地低垂着眼，一言不发，在半刻时间里都安静得如同雕塑，只有右手的指尖在光滑的扶手上极其缓慢地抚摸着。他的外袍后摆堆叠在长靴边，上面的树藤花纹在褶皱的阴影里不浮不出，宛如委顿在地。总管大人站在他身旁也是一声不吭，拿着信笺的手交叠在身前，默默等待国王的反应。他在这个离王最近的位置上站了千年，此刻精灵王的心情如何，他十分清楚。  
Galion小心地觑着他的侧脸，终于那薄唇一启，说道：“把信送去给他吧。”  
西尔凡连忙答应一声，向他告辞离开，打听王子殿下的去向了。  
书房的门再一次合上，屋内终于只剩他一人。国王伸手从书桌上抽出一本年册摆在面前，翻到中间空白的一页，盯着纸面良久，才拿起羽毛笔，用一手俊逸苍劲的精灵文写道：  
3019年7月20日，刚铎伊力萨王一世派一名信使来到绿叶森林，信的收启者是王子Legolas……  
他手中的笔停下，于理于情，他不愿继续写出信的内容。他并不知道Aragon会在信中如何表达他的期望，也不忍下笔。记录出来的东西就被墨水变为了历史，这历史即将发展出什么结局，他在几天前就已经有了预测。精灵王稍微蹙起眉，环视一眼书房中难以计数的一本本年册和书籍，放下笔，站起身。  
Thranduil脱掉了外袍，显然已经失去了处理公文的兴致，不打算继续待在书房里了。他低头看着那仅写了两行字的一页纸，摘下王冠扣在上面，垂眸顺着缠绕的细藤拨弄那些玲珑有致的绿叶。他让叶片穿过他的指缝，又从那里漏出，手指的动作柔和得仿佛在抚摸婴儿脸颊。过一会，国王的嘴唇张开一条缝，逸出一声轻不可闻的叹息，倏忽间就飘散了。  
他取出一只银丝王冠戴上，在腰间束了佩刀，打算去南方森林巡视一趟，看一看森林精灵们布置得如何。在树木之间走走，也许能帮助他克制情绪。  
但他拉开门没走多远，就看到迎面走来一个灰色猎装的精灵，腰侧挂着一把长剑，风姿熠熠地迈步上前，是Glorfindel。光明精灵见了他，露出一副了然于心的表情，说：“我看到那个人类了，刚铎的信使来的真快。”  
他看了看Thranduil的装扮，问道：“你这是要去哪？”  
“南绿林。”国王答道。  
金花领主有些无奈地抬眉看着他：“你看你脸色都什么样了，还去巡视，难道不累？”他想了想，握着剑，用剑柄撞了一下精灵王的刀鞘，邀请道，“我刚从森林里走了一圈，不然你再跟我去散散心，或者打一场，不比一个人闷着好多了？”  
这的确是Thranduil眼下需要的，他也不必和Glorfindel客套，于是点点头。  
卷发的精灵笑起来，侧身让过他，说：“Come.”  
两位森林中最年长最尊贵的精灵在大殿里并肩而行，一路上遇到停下来致礼的辛达和西尔凡无数。国王在光明精灵到来时就已经吩咐下去，对待这位客人要和对待他一样尊敬。然而金花领主面对这些礼数却不太适应，一出了大门，他就率先迈上了一条小路，避开人来人往的大道。  
“我可是想这个想了好久。”他侧头似笑非笑地看着Thranduil，“从我在多瑞亚斯的战场上见到你的时候开始，我就想跟这个辛达打架了。”  
国王面露不解，似乎不明白他小孩子一样的好斗脾气，明明是双树纪诞生的诺多精灵，倒像个西尔凡。  
Glorfindel跃跃欲试地接着说道：“你们千石窟的王族没有这样的传统？贡多林里的领主们可是过一阵子就会约着比试一下，只是我那时候大部分时间都和Ecthelion呆在一起。不过，你知道的，那时候的诺多族都拥有自己的魔法力量，所以在这方面，”他敲了敲自己的剑鞘，“也许不如特勒瑞族。”  
辛达的王室组成远没有贡多林那样复杂，他们很少有嫡系兄姊，也就不用谈这种“友好”的家族传统了。“所以你想证实一次？”Thranduil慢条斯理地问道。  
金花领主摇头，“你显然比我要强。我活了一千岁就战死了，感谢伟大的维拉Mandos给了我第二次生命，让我现在可以站在这里。而你，Thranduil，你已经七千岁了，经历了这么多战争，还没有死过一次。这是不是很能说明，你要比我能打？”他说着，脚步慢下来，长剑已锵然出鞘，挽了个剑花，白电一般朝国王身后一指。  
Thranduil瞬间反手拔出银刀，脚下一旋，衣袍下摆在他转身时飘起，银光划出一道连贯的弧线，格住了剑刃。  
他隔着相交的武器和诺多精灵对视，目光中已染上了几分认真。Glorfindel看着他的眼睛，颇为快意地一笑，但又卸去了力道，暂时放下拿剑的右手，说：“得找个空地，别把树划伤了。”  
他们一前一后在树林间走着，精灵王收刀入鞘，把他带到了曾经举行星光宴会的地方。高大的山毛榉围拢出一片橡果形状的草地，幽僻安静。  
阳光铺满平整的草坪，几只逗留在中间的鸟雀也扑棱着翅膀离开了。  
辛达一踏入光芒之下，便慢慢地抽出长刀，斜指地面，等听到身后的精灵一挥剑发出一阵风声，就如同早已约定好了一般，拧身把刀尖直刺出去。  
刃与刃甫一相接，就好像互相吸引似的难分难舍，两个精灵的武器片刻间相击数次，刀光和剑影缠成一团，把空气都阻隔在外。他们的脚步配合着挪转，来到空地中心。Thranduil的打法大开大合，转身挥剑和攻击皆一气呵成，他的银刀快如流矢，“哧——”一声从诺多精灵的剑刃上削下去，刀柄在手中凌空旋转，被反握着再次落下，一声脆响，压在剑身上。  
他的刀落得极重，Glorfindel咬牙接住，一阵棋逢对手的战栗从脊椎蔓延到全身，血液都要开始沸腾。他们都十分认真，没有多说一句话，没有停歇的空余，对方的动作足够让自己全神贯注。  
刀光闪烁，周围树木的树冠开始摇晃，波浪一样的震荡以草地为中心推散远去。即使他们两个都没有使用魔法，千万年所累积的精灵力量也随着刀尖和剑刃泄出，让森林发出阵阵共鸣。十里之内，百兽噤声，百鸟静寂。  
国王的眼神凌厉无比，眉宇凝如雪山，战斗的本能都被激起。他与金花领主的灰眼睛对视，那眼中都有刀剑上的寒光，两对目光之间也似有火花迸射，都盛着无尽的快意和激赏。  
他们翻身而起又挥剑而落，金发在空中飞扬，衣摆震出猎猎声响，早已数不清兵刃已经相击多少次，风已经在耳边破了多少声。这持续不断的打斗直持续了整整一刻，Glorfindel的长剑劈下，被精灵王的刀面迎住，刀剑相缠着绕了一周。将分未分，将攻未攻之时，两个精灵的眼睛在刃口上相视一眼，同时振袖一挥，兵器脱手，被巨大的余力甩开，刺进草地，深深插入土壤，没了半身。  
Thranduil冷静地看着对面，眼中的战意似黄昏的海潮般迅速褪去，几乎顷刻就恢复了淡淡的神色。若他想要打得更久一些，金花领主也完全可以奉陪，但是精灵王有足够的理智，也足够克制，所以他选择了戛然而止，结束得十分体面。  
Glorfindel看着他，突然笑了出来：“这样脸色看起来就好多了，刚才好像要吃人。”

王子殿下被总管从迎接树民精灵的宴席上被叫走，随着他离开热闹的长桌，来到食物和酒香的味道无法蔓延的地方。西尔凡望着Legolas清澈明亮的双眼，一时竟然觉得难以开口，也许是精灵王对这封信的态度影响到了他。他递出人类的信封，露出南方人皇的火漆纹章，那是登丹之戒，绿宝石，双金蛇。  
辛达精灵一眼就认出了火漆上的图案，他惊喜地接过来，问道：“Aragon的信？”他隔着封皮捏了捏里面的信纸，忽然奇怪地说，“他怎么会现在来信？我们二十天前才刚刚道别。”  
Galion摇摇头，他一概不知。  
王子剥开蜡封，取出里面的纸张，厚厚一沓，他认出了伊力萨王亲笔书写的字迹。Aragon用精灵文字给他写了一封极长的信，字体清晰规整：  
Legolas mellon nîn，  
(Legolas my friend)  
我相信你现在正在森林中和你的族人团聚，度过每一天平淡而快乐的时光，就像你数次在我们旅途的夜晚中对我提起的那样。我衷心希望你能永远享有这样的日子，我的朋友，这也是我思考了两天才写下这封信的原因。  
我们六月末才刚刚在艾辛格分离，刚铎如你所祝福的那样，正在迅速恢复，这其中有Gimli的很多功劳，他和他的族人帮助我重建了白城，到我写下这封信的这一天已经接近竣工。而且如他所承诺的那样，他在Faramir和Éowyn的婚礼前完成了工作。他们将在两天后举行典礼，我相信那就是你读到信的此刻——你曾说如果你未来得及赶回，让我替你送去祝福，我必将与我的祝愿一同送到，Legolas，这个你可以放心。  
他们的婚礼并没有在白城举行，我将刚铎东方的一片平原划给了Faramir作为他的领土，那也是他在魔戒圣战前作为将军护卫的疆域。刚铎的一部分臣民追随了他们的将领，但是骠骑王国的人民经受了太多战火和颠沛，并未随他们的王女远迁。因此伊锡利安的北方领土，星主之城，还有一片领地空缺。我本希望刚铎西方的城民迁居到大河东岸，但就在两天前，Lord Elrod从你的家园返回，为我带来了精灵一族的预言。我因此不得不重新思考这件事。  
Legolas，我想你已经知道了那次会议的大致内容。Elrond领主转告我，在场的大部分精灵和Gandalf都同意中洲将需要在南方建立一支精灵力量，为了与未来的魔影相对抗。他将选择的权利交给了我。我不得不承认，这是我写信给你的缘由。我的朋友，整个中洲大陆，我最信任的精灵是你，我最认可的战士是你，可我不无痛苦地意识到，我的信任将为你带来沉重的压力。  
Legolas，my friend（这是整篇信中唯一的通用语），我希望是你来做我东方领土的主人。我无法否认我的内心。  
我深深自责，为将这个选择抛给你。  
我在这两天曾与Arwen长谈，问她对于一个精灵来说，离开故土，离开你的大部分亲族，是否太过残忍。我下笔前常常回想起，你在夜里无法入睡，眺望北方的模样，你曾计数她的五百次叶落，用歌声怀念森林中的星光，你必然对她有着深刻的眷恋。Arwen的目光要比我长远，她说我无法代替你去衡量，精灵的一生太过漫长，在很多时候都将面临选择，而这选择必将遵循自己的内心，否则将永生都无法释怀。  
所以我曾犹豫过是否该告诉你全部的实情，因为这会推动你的决定——对你的正义和善良，我从未质疑——但她的劝说让我放弃了这个想法。你有权了解一切，不过我的朋友，你需知道，你的选择不是唯一的，这也绝不是唯一的办法。无论接受或是拒绝，我对你的友谊不会有半分改变，我希望你深深记住这一点。  
正是因为我希望你不必顾虑我，不必担忧其他的因素，作出你自己的选择，我才未将这封信作为国书送往绿叶森林——我听说这是她新的名字。我以为那样会给你更多的压力，那是我决不愿看到的。但是此举对国王Thranduil实在逾越，我对此深感抱歉，日后必定找到机会亲自请求他原谅。  
我期待你来自北方的消息，Legolas，切记，不论结果如何。  
愿圣白星光铺满你的道路。  
Aragon

王子字字句句地看完，其中有一些段落他反复阅读数遍，并伴随着回忆和思考。但最终目光还是来到最后，看到了Aragon的署名，他已感受到这封信有多么重要和严肃，沉重得几乎在手中握不住。  
他手指翻动，把信纸折起又打开，淡淡地勉力微笑着，对身边的西尔凡说：“谢谢你，Galion，我——我可能需要一段时间思考。”  
褐发精灵善解人意地向他告辞离开，Legolas独自在树荫下站了很久，人皇的一些话已被他刻在脑海。

“在场的大部分精灵和Gandalf都同意中洲将需要在南方建立一支精灵力量，为了与未来的魔影相对抗。”  
“我希望是你来做我东方领土的主人。”

不，他还不知道预言的全部，他清楚自己在了解全部之前无法做出一个完整的决定。可Legolas也意识到，他心中已有一个答案的模糊轮廓，他甚至为此心痛。因为他心中明确，如果那预言不足以说服伊力萨王，他根本不会写出这封信。预言究竟是什么内容，这个森林恐怕只有Thranduil和Glorfindel知道。  
王子忍不住问自己，如果那真是最后的选择，我真的能离开这座森林吗，这座魔影退去的、冠有他名字的、几乎收容了自己一切所爱的森林？他抬头望着高大的山毛榉，那每一只叶片都与他饮相同的雪水，成长于同一片土地。  
他的内心在使命与挽留之间拉扯。  
Legolas需要一个足够长，足够安宁的时间，让他和国王认真地谈一谈这件事。他在心中给自己定下了这个计划，返回了他未完成的任务中。  
王子回到宴饮的长桌，坐在一边，拿起一只酒杯喝了一口国王的窖藏，变得有些沉默。在下午，他还要陪树民精灵一起去过境南方搭建营地。

黄金森林的精灵们不太习惯绿色的橡树和山毛榉，它们和金色蔓榕树终究是不太相像。他们花了好一阵子研究如何在新的树木上建造树屋，一边商量，一边在地面扎起营。等到一座座灰白的小营帐在树木下面立起来，挂好了白色的小灯，已经过了好几个时辰，天色都暗下来，夜星陆续出现。  
树民们在营地里此起彼伏地歌唱，Legolas坐在树枝上，安安静静地聆听。歌喉是Ulmo送给特勒瑞族的礼物，他们的声音中含有魔法，动听迷人。  
Elros找到王子的时候，他正轻声跟着他们哼唱，他只会其中的几段歌词。

Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into the water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.

歌谣中所唱的是黄金森林的辛达王，在战火中不得不离开了故土，在西方海港他徘徊不去等待他的爱人，但他等过了夏季等过了秋日，一场暴风雨将航船吹离了港岸。精灵王醒来，发现中洲已远远落在千里之外，于是在哀伤中跳向茫茫大海，沉入深处。  
这歌声中有悲伤的魔力，王子唱到这里，不忍继续。他呆呆地望着树下一座座发出银白光芒的营帐，被又轻又飘渺的声音环绕，沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
卫队长这时翻上树梢，对他说：“陛下要见你，Legolas。”  
他没有想到，是Thranduil先找到了他。


	9. Old Forest Road

今夜的月是缺的。  
森林里吹着徐徐的风，推着薄云在月下穿行。精灵王子离开了树民精灵的营地，把淡白灯光与歌声落在身后，他快步踏过落叶，马靴下沙沙作响，足迹一路向北。自从收到人皇的来信，他的心情就没有一刻能完全平静，但也没有一刻像现在这样忐忑不安。因为他即将面对的是Thranduil，他的父亲，他的国王，他可以想见，这次谈话注定指向他的最终决定。那是他最敬重的人，他的每一句话都会得到王子十倍的重视。  
但是，精灵王找他想要说什么，他毫无头绪。他如果支持他去回应这片土地的召唤，前往南方，他一定不胜感激，尽管其中会有太多不舍。可他一旦说出一句挽留，说出一句他的愿望，Legolas又很难保证自己不会动容，不会重新思考。  
王子的脑海里已经有两个声音在打架，兵戈相向，互不退让。他在这阵混乱中强自镇定，赶往旧林路，那是卫队长指示的地方，“陛下在北方大路上等你”。这传唤来的太快太突然，这时已经是深夜，那尊贵的精灵竟然既不休息，也不在书房中安坐，而是来到离大殿百里之遥的旧林路，要见自己。无论如何，他不能让国王等太久。  
可是，Valar，他越是靠近，越是觉得自己仿佛正走在渡鸦岭的砖石上。同样是战争之后，同样是因为黑暗的预言，同样是精灵王与他。再走几步，再转一个弯，他就要遇到他了，就连将要发生的谈话内容竟然也模糊的相似，是关于他是否离开。那哨楼里仓促的告别让Legolas至今无法释怀，此刻回忆浮现，蛰痛他的心，Thranduil那短短几句话在几十年后清晰如昨日。如果不是他记挂了太长时间，也不会这么突然地在此刻想起来。任何猝然出现的念头，必然都蛰伏已久。  
是Thranduil找到他，是Thranduil又一次找到了他。

王子在树冠与树冠的整齐空隙下转了个身，沿着旧林路寻找国王的身影。他知道那时他也是这样翻过一个个丘岭和石岗寻找自己。那时是北方十月寒冬，空中巨鹰盘旋，在雪地里投下巨大的阴影，战火已在远方悄然而至，他需确认密林不会受黑暗大举荼毒，孤山脚下战争的惨烈让他心有余悸……他得走。  
他对他的国王说，I…cannot go back.  
那句话因为胸中的难以言说的苦涩而显得迟疑了，停顿了。  
短短八十年，过去竟将重现吗？Legolas想着自己该如何对精灵王开口，如何开口，才能与他化解这一次的困局。他甚至想，如果可能，国王肯和他一起毫无保留地交谈，便让他再无所求。王子的内心终究是炽热坦诚的，他不会允许再一回匆匆了结，让心有懊悔的事发生第二次。  
旧林路横贯森林东西，平坦而笔直，他走了没多远，就看到了被月光和树影笼罩的Thranduil。高大的精灵正垂手站着，抬头望着在微风中摇曳的树冠，一片浓绿滴翠。他的身边没有坐骑，只是孤身一人，竟然像是自己走来的。王子远远地望着他，大步走过去，看到他没有戴额冠，更没有王冠，深色的长袍斜斜披地，静立不动，像一座山峰，一面断崖。他听到王子靠近时发出的动静，转过身来，衣服的后摆在他脚下绕出弧线，宛如河水的涡旋。他注视着Legolas，山峰褪去棱角。  
年轻的精灵几乎是小跑过来，盯着国王的表情在这几步里发生了微妙的变换，被他尽收眼底。那先是难以确定的不安，渐渐变得专注，带了温度，然后……又出现了那种让他有些陌生的眼神，那种过于聚精会神的、似要通过目光去说话的眼神。

一身猎装的王子来到他面前，斟酌着字句，而精灵王在观察他的反应，半晌两人谁都没有开口，风中除了叶动再没有其他声音。这不太像那个无拘无束的森林精灵了，Thranduil察觉到他的变化，王子和刚回到这里时有着显而易见的不同。现在他这副犹豫的样子，大概一半来自于南方人类的信，一半来自于他那个难以对父亲说出口的“困难”。国王不动声色地等着，没有催促，也没有特意打破沉默。  
“My king，我收到了Aragon的信。”Legolas尽量用平静的语气开口，并且和国王对视着，“信中提到了新的魔影，”精灵目光灼灼，坦白道，“他希望我带领一部分精灵前往南方伊锡利安。”  
他的话像三支尖锋的箭，直截了当地凿破了他们对话的窗。Thranduil的心在缓慢下沉，看来伊力萨王已告诉他实情，他的邀请也简单直白。多亏了他在白天已经倾泻了一部分情绪，此时仍可维持平淡的表情。“那么你想做什么？”他问道。  
精灵王连眉头都没皱一下，这平静的反应让王子十分诧异，“您早就知道了——”，他移开目光思索片刻，又睁大眼睛望回来，“这是在那次议会上决定的？”  
他没有否认。  
Legolas深吸一口气，“我现在无法做出决定，”他摇头说道，“事关重大，我想知道您的想法。”  
Thranduil却指出：“我想Aragon把信送给你，是希望你自己做出选择，Legolas。”  
他的猜测十分精准，让他难以反驳。王子抿了抿嘴唇，国王与平常并无不同的冷静态度与他严阵以待、小心翼翼的心情形成了巨大的反差，让他逐渐不安起来。他思考了一整个下午该如何应对他的种种答复，到头来却发现没有必要了。  
国王永远都这么从容，任何事都无法掀起他情绪的波澜，这让Legolas觉得自己又来到了那道裂隙面前，对面的人让他难以揣摩，无法看清。他垂眸想了想，退一步道：“那么我希望您至少能告诉我预言的内容，我现在对它了解太少，不足以判断。”  
“你已经知道了多少？”Thranduil抬步沿着大道走，走得很慢，Legolas在他身旁跟着，留下两串相贴的痕迹。  
“Aragon只提到Elrond领主告诉了他预言的消息，他说在议会的大部分成员都认为中洲的南方需要有精灵驻守，抵御新的黑暗——”他说到这里，话音未落，就听到身边的精灵王发出一声极轻的冷笑，轻得像是气声，但他还是很快地捕捉到了。他转头去看，Thranduil的脸上挂着介于无奈与早有预料之间的表情，垂眸不语。王子此刻忽然意识到，信中所说的“大部分成员”，也许是不包括眼前的国王的。  
“您有不同的看法吗？”他问道。  
并不尽然。此事与Thranduil切身相关，他的考虑要比其他精灵和迈雅更多，南方的确需要力量，可这方式还有待商榷。然而经Elrond这么一说，却是意味昭然了。  
“没什么，你继续说。”国王目视前方，淡淡道。

王子看来已经打定主意坦白到底，他看着身边精灵的侧脸，说：“蓝袍巫师们还告诉我，卢恩内海将有魔影重回。”  
Thranduil的眼珠转过来，盯了他半晌，王子希望他能顺着这句说下去，目光中隐隐有期待，在朦胧月色下，仿佛两只眼里分别有一颗星，闪动着。Legolas总是容易招那些上了年纪的人喜欢，比如Glorfindel，或者那些迈雅，这他已经习惯了。所以从他们那套出什么话来，倒也不算奇怪。  
“的确。”他答道，“卢恩海，迷雾山脉，都将被魔影笼罩，预言中甚至出现了罗马尼安平原上的战争。”  
年轻的精灵睁大眼睛，惊讶地望着忽然间直言不讳的国王，“我以为您不会这么早地告诉我这些……”  
Thranduil合了合眼，唇间逸出一缕叹息，“预言是不会改变的，如果你不知道这些，即使做出选择也没有意义。我从未刻意隐瞒你什么，以前你只是森林的战士，不必知道这些，但到了你需要了解它们的时候，我自然会让你自己做出判断。”  
他再次抬头去看夹道而立的高大树木，微风吹响绿叶，绕着他淡淡的思虑。树冠一摇一摇，随着他呼吸。森林的生命蓬勃而鲜活，追随着王的意志，可那对浓眉的阴影下，眼中情绪却晦暗不明。  
“从你收到南方人皇的信开始，Legolas，我就不会再替你做出任何决定了。”  
王子的胸腔仿佛受到一震，他急于确认般的去捕捉Thranduil的目光，但他没有转回头来看他。这就好像他幼年时爬上了密林最高大的一棵山毛榉，一直注视着他的国王便在树下默默离开；好像他独立击杀了一队半兽人后，国境的禁令就对他永远消除；从今以后，国王在他身边筑起的又一层护壳，已经砰然碎裂了。这意味着他可以放手做的更多，因为父亲的羽翼已经为他收起了。  
可他却明白，自由虽得到了最大的尊重，但他与国王之间的某些东西也突然缺了一块，需要更新和填补。他已不仅仅是绿叶森林的王子了。  
“我向您保证，”他说，“我所做一切不会辜负我的名字。”这名上载着你的希望，载着整座森林。   
他身边的国王深深地看了他一眼。这话要是出自Boromir或Faramir之口，刚铎曾经的摄政王必定会激动地拥抱他的儿子，赞赏他们的气度和担当。但是精灵王却并没有表现出骄傲的欣喜。他为王三千年，站在时间的长河中，他比人类更清楚这句话的重量和背后的代价。Legolas足够的优秀，或早或晚，他都会走到这一步，离开这座王国的保护，从他作为唯一的精灵参与护戒开始，从他收到人皇的信函开始。可这时候终究到来了，Thranduil却发现自己没法伸手推开他。 

精灵王子已经熟悉父亲的脾气，他抿嘴对国王微微笑了笑，然后垂眸思索半晌，说回正题道：“既然东方的迷雾山脉和西方的内海都会有黑暗生物的巢穴。”他和Thranduil对视一眼，“我认为南方的确需要新的力量。”   
他继续说：“在魔戒圣战时期，Haldir和瑞文戴尔的精灵就曾经援助南方。可他们的领主都将西渡，未来大部分的精灵都会生活在这片森林里。”   
“您还没告诉我林顿的精灵的去向？” Legolas像模像样地筛选着。   
“他们靠近海港，不久就会乘船前往维林诺。”精灵王答道。   
王子忽然安静下来，那个模糊的选择已经清晰成型了，又被他在脑海里反复确认数次。几个月来在中洲的跋涉已经让他对各个王国领地有了了解，他心中也赞同，Mithrandir和领主们的决定是恰当的。但他仍然忍不住仔细想了很久，在上一次战争时期离开家园，尽管他每一日都同样的骁勇善战，却总在午夜梦回被深深的遗憾和思念淹没。如果一切允许，他一定希望在自己的国境迎战，保护身后的森林。   
他不会忘记，他才刚刚回到这座森林不到一个月，迎接他的是绿叶和阳光，是他欢快热情的亲族，是他的家。 他还没来得及让足迹遍布每一寸土地，就又要离开了。  
因为新的魔影还是会来，这片大陆的未来需要新的变数。   
Legolas深吸一口晚风送来的森林气息，他内心煎熬，既要为大局选择，又自责不能两全。在他驻守伊锡利安的时间里，要是北方有了危险怎么办，得不到音信怎么办，要是国王——王子闭上眼不去想，他第一次深深体会到，原来理智与情感的矛盾竟是如此折磨人。他咬了咬下唇，摩着手上的戒指，说：“我愿意去南方，my king，我会回应Aragon的邀请。”他向自己确认般的，重复了一次。   
Thranduil停下来，转身看着他，月光披在他背后，阴影勾勒出他低垂的睫毛和紧抿的嘴唇。他宽大的袖子里发出一声银戒相互摩擦的声音，但王子和他密不透风地对视着，谁也没有听到。精灵王的目光并不凌厉，却牢牢地缚住了他，好像要从那双蓝眼睛里看透他的心，验证那句话似的。   
等到他再一次抬起眼时，Legolas听到的是：“等你想好了出发的时间，告诉我。我会宣布部分森林精灵即将南迁的决定，Legolas，精灵的名单和你们的物资要花上一段时间准备。”   
王子愣住了，他看着父亲平静无波的脸，不明白这个让自己下了这样大的决心的选择，为何会这样平静如常地被接受了，他甚至已经直接想到了下一步，比他自己想得更远。   
I…cannot go back.   
Go north, find the Dúnedain.  
战争，选择，离别，这些都是这个年轻的精灵极为重视的事情，他有一腔热血，他珍惜拥有的感情，他把它们一样样捧在手心里，呈给他的国王了。他可献身给自由与和平，这毋庸置疑，但生命燃烧的热，他要拿它去温暖他的挚爱。他的眼睛发亮，只差在口中说出，您看，您说话呀，您没什么想告诉我的吗？哪怕只是收养灰背隼这样的小事，您不是都会留下一句叮嘱吗，我所求的不多呀。Ada，只要您一句话。一句话。  
但是国王此时好像就仅仅是国王，他什么也没有说。   
因此他紧盯着Thranduil，细细分辨着他脸上的表情，说：“您——”   
“您和那时在渡鸦岭上一样，早就想好了答案吗？”  
精灵王突然听到他提起往事，深沉的目光里染上一丝疑惑，慢慢地点点头。   
Legolas靠近他一步，眼中藏着一簇蓝色的火苗似的，温吞吞地带着温度仰视着他，轻声如呢喃般问道：“我不明白，ada，既然您想了这么多，为什么不让我知道？”   
Thranduil的眼帘抖了抖，呼吸带着刻意的力度慢下来，双眼眯起一点，凝视着面前的王子，若他表面是冰雪，那么冰雪已在压制岩浆了。他们已经站在原地很久，久的时间和光都慢下来，月亮在云后明灭了很多次。半晌，他移开目光，望着旧林路的尽头：“无论我想到了什么，在你作出决定后，都与你的未来无关了。”他说，“所以你不需要知道。” 

到了多年以后，Legolas经历了使命中几次考验，再想起这件事，才明白国王在那天晚上曾想说什么，又埋藏了什么。他的父亲并非看上去那样冷酷无情，他在深夜走出大殿，把他叫到旧林路上谈话，是为了让他多看一看这座森林。树叶在他们头顶翻卷，果实在不远处飘香，他知道这是王子热爱的东西，是否多看一眼，他就会舍不得离开了？理智不允许他说出口的挽留，他让森林代替他传达。那夜里每一丝风，每一抹绿，都是他的心血在低声呼唤。精灵王孤傲铁血了一生，罕见有这样的私心，可就连此时这一点点的私心，也终究没有宣之于口。   
后来王子提到此事时，不免有些遗憾：“我该多问您几句，也许您就说了呢。”  
“说了你还是会去。”Thranduil算是无比熟悉他的脾气，不为所动道。   
“的确会去。”Legolas承认。即使经历了一切，他也从未因这个决定而后悔。   
“但您要是说了，我会更懂得如何爱您啊。” 

王子腮边的咬肌鼓起，深深吸一口气，胸膛起伏如风中的白帆，他知道其中汹涌的感情绝非是愤怒，绝非是怨怼，但那是迷茫，是不甘，酸涩，是满腔已默默生长百年却不曾言说的爱。他爱的人就在眼前了，这么近，他的眼睛里映着他完整的一个，但是他想听到一句话都难如登天。Legolas不肯放弃，他要再一次为战争离开这座森林了，连回来的时间都是未知之数，他不能在丛林中御敌，不能在国王身边保护，不能在这如斯美丽的森林里看到大角鹿长成威武雄壮的模样，看他们长成好大的一家。不能。不能。Aragon说的对，他对这片土地的眷恋如此之深，岂是五百次落叶可以数清的？   
可他必须要走。中洲不止罗马尼安一片天地，他想要追逐光明，就得响应这次的召唤。他仍有更多力量去阻止黑暗侵蚀，让不愿目睹的血泪少些发生。战争虽已夺走他许多东西，但从没让那颗善良勇敢的心有半点改变。   
然而他面对Thranduil就没有那么勇敢了，他变得有点不像一位热血满腔的战士，少了那点果断。可这么大的事情，为何不能多给他一些时间。他才刚刚想通了自己的心，他还有太多的感情想让他知道，太多东西想要给他，什么也没来得及做，就要又一次，又一次让他看着自己离开。距离是不可改变，不可消磨的。王子的话堵在心口一团，但是国王看起来却并不打算给他机会说出来。Valar，为什么他放我走时也不愿多说几句？   
在他看着精灵王的时候，精灵王也一直看着他，两个精灵此刻像两颗偏轨的、混乱的星辰，一个像小太阳一样从内而外地迸射着火星，一个将不稳定的暗流禁锢在外壳里，他们维持着危险的距离，只等着相撞的那一刻，那些滚沸的熔浆就会炸裂开来，要把对方吞噬而非毁灭。   
Thranduil领扣下的胸膛开始在压抑中缓慢起伏，身上的坚冰已经无法包裹他。他闭上眼，慢慢把头转向一侧，眉眼垂停，下巴几乎挨上锁骨。王子看着他努力平复着呼吸，恍然意识到，自己心中所想的不知那一句话，已在他不知情的情况下说出了口，叫他听到了。  
他静立半晌，转回头看着王子，“那你又为什么要走呢，Legolas，回答我。我给你这个王国，让战火远离这个森林，是为了让你在这里快乐，不是让你跟着战争离开的。”  
Legolas还未从惊讶的恍惚里回神，此刻被这问题弄得喉咙发紧，心中苦涩。说出这句话让他觉得无比难受：“我认为这是更好的选择，my king。”  
Thranduil看着他低声说道：“无论你怎样选择，我都有办法应对。如果你留下来，我会与南方人类进行往来，若他们真的需要援助，森林必将重整队伍，派出驰援。”   
王子直直地望着他，月光透出云层，地面的阴影变得清晰，一道细细的光落进他的眼睛里，照出蓝色如地下矿石般剔透的纹路。他的眉角轻微抖动，眼眶迅速红了，那对眼珠是晶莹的，在白色的月光下渗出两滴饱满的泪。   
“但是您不必这样，ada——”他摇头， 下巴上的水珠带着轨迹滑落到前襟上，“就算是您，也不能知道战争中究竟会发生什么，兼顾南方战场会消耗您太多力量。我不愿让您独自面对那些。”他喉结滚动，闪动的目光中盛着太多不忍，“我不知道您在魔戒战争中使用了多少力量，但您也受伤了，那么多天，您需要睡到中午来休息。多一片土地，就会有更多的危险，我从未有半分质疑您的能力，但我不敢让您为我冒险。Ada，这一次您留在北方的家园，我去守护南方，我们一人一半，好不好？”  
他说到最后，声音轻下来像在祈求，气声低不可闻。 

他知道，他们都知道，这一次的离别不可避免。他们都没有错。可是让一片绿叶离开树枝，离开森林，谈何容易？命运把他从枝上掐下来，还有千万条丝连着。他落下的地方不是森林的脚下的泥土，而是一条不知通往何方的河流。因此他们宁可在这一瞬间轮转四季，风雷雨雪，把未竟之言通通说出口，好寥寥弥补这份缺憾。  
Thranduil明白王子的选择已经是他所能想到的最好结果，但仍然不受控制地因为他的话而心灵震动，这个孩子为他考虑的，已经超出了他的预料。他看着Legolas金色的发顶，慢慢抬起没有戴戒指的那只手，食指稍微弓起，靠近他的脸。但是手刚抬到他胸口的位置，就有一滴停在下巴上的泪掉下来，砸在他的手上。精灵王收拢手指，拇指抚平了那颗泪滴，手又放下来。   
Legolas原本垂着眼，这时顺着他的手抬起了头，微张开唇，呆呆地看着他。  
精灵王稍微蹙起眉心，树木在他身后轻轻摇晃，沙沙地罩下阴影，他眉宇下晦暗成两片，只有眼睛里有星点光芒。他低声说道：“我也不希望这些使命降临在你身上，Legolas，不管它将带来荣誉还是危险。但它还是来了，我无从阻止。我既然早已决定给你自由，这就是我要承担的痛苦，也许也是你的。”   
Thranduil脸上极少出现这样的表情，比他的愤怒还要少。说得再明确点，Legolas从未见过。其实那年在渡鸦岭的哨塔里他曾有机会看到——如果他当时回了头。这神情实在太过令人心痛，王子的心脏停掉，半个字也不敢说了。   
他愣住了，胸腔里一团情绪难消难抒，心头浮现出那个悬吊已久的谜题。为什么同样是爱，他恨不能化成白色星光，拢成一团烈火，捧到Thranduil面前，让他时时刻刻受这光芒温暖；Thranduil却能藏得这么深，忍得这么好，永远像森林一样默不作声地怀护着他。他将精灵王的一切视若珍宝，唯独对他的忍耐，又爱又恨。忍耐是他的智慧，他的高傲，可也是他们之间那道深渊裂缝的源头。   
国王本应该是至高权威的所在，他的想法没有人质疑，他的命令没有人违背。但是他却似乎从一开始就默许了王子这样做。从礼服的规制，多次关于魔影的询问，到国境的约束，甚至是离开，他都为Legolas打开了一条特殊的缝隙，让这片绿叶脱离他强权的约束，可以探头出去，看看他所向往的自由世界，渐渐一发不可收拾。   
因此王子这份天性，有很大程度上，也是他一手促成的。年轻的精灵当然感念国王的这份偏爱，可他此刻还不甚明白，对于一个七千岁的精灵来说，忍耐，或是藏起自己的情感，并非什么难事，难的是像Thranduil这样一步步退让，为他改变。  
“您不必……如此为我担忧。”他在精灵王面前举起自己手上的银戒，“我已经拥有您的祝福了，还能有什么事？”  
Thranduil差一点以为他真的知道了自己手上戴着的究竟是什么。但是Legolas真诚的眼神告诉他并非如此，他定了定神，低头看着那枚在月光下散发淡淡白光的素戒，再一次说：“这个戒指你不能离身，你需珍惜它胜过一切。”  
王子紧紧盯着他的双眼，想要诉说的愿望达到了前所未有的浓厚。胜过一切？不。他脑海中飞快闪过那几个如同烙印一般的画面：Thranduil修长干净的手指触摸他映在镜中的额头；Thranduil在满天星辰下举杯啜饮；Thranduil在战争结束后眼中的伤痛；还有Thranduil在纱幔后的剪影，白色睡袍下的锁骨……他的呼吸粗重起来，胸口像被水没过，全身的每一条筋脉，每一滴血液，都在疼痛着。艾森河的洪水冲撞闸门，末日山的岩浆涌上出口——如果不是现在，那么要等到何时？   
“这很难，ada，“他说，”我最爱的东西，已经被我留在森林里了。”他看着精灵王，他自己都想象不到，那目光有多灼热，几乎把爱意都写在眼中了。

他说出来了。总是要说的，但他一直以为吐露心声会让他激动不已，然而没有。他仿佛一瞬间血管空了，灵魂脱离了，千千百百个他的意识飘散在空气里，他所能感受到的一切，只有Thranduil的反应。  
Thranduil怔在原地，目光中一刹翻过诧异和惊疑，这句话好像凿穿了所有的隔膜。他眯起双眼，在王子的目中挑拣着其他意味，他说的或许是族人，或许是家园，但那眼神不是单纯眷恋，那是郑重的，滚烫的……忽然之间那些想要诉说什么的目光都与这双眼睛重合，都有了头衔。他几乎窒息。反复确认多次，仍不敢置信问道：   
“你知不知道你在和谁说话，Legolas？”  
国王眉间的一道淡淡的竖纹几乎成了杀死王子的箭。  
他对自己的爱笃定不疑，却深深害怕它会让精灵王因此困扰。只因爱的目的是给予温暖，让痛苦开解，让灵魂相慰，而非带来磨难的。他在那一瞬间几乎动摇了，怀疑是否还不到Glorfindel所说的合适的时候，为何国王的忍耐一点也没有被他学到，他是不是说得太突然，又太早了。Legolas在这个夜里，第二次口不能言，从指间，从胸口，开始发冷发麻。  
他好像失去了一点支撑自己和Thranduil对视的力量，目光在闪烁中听到一个压抑如叹息的声音：“What you feel is not——”  
然后他停住了。精灵王忽然感到心中一阵撕扯，他出于本能地没有继续说下去，睫毛的阴影簌簌，气息忍得发抖，唇间吐出一口气。宽大袖子里银戒摩擦的声音又响了一声。Legolas心痛地望着他，他曾希望看到父亲脸上有更多除了平淡以外的表情，可也绝不是现在这种，心中向天上万丈高空的殿堂祈求，诸神啊，请你们告诉我，我该怎么做，才能不让他难过？  
Thranduil头痛欲裂地闭上眼，恍然间风雪加身，仿佛也回到了那个寒冬的残城。  
“What you feel to the dwarf is not real.”  
“Why it hurts so much?”  
他记得，他记得自己当时的声音，他记得那个孩子匍匐在雪泥里的痛苦和眼泪。女精灵怀抱着她已渐渐冷去的爱人，哭得撕心裂肺，滚热的泪水滑过他们手中刻着“回家”的石头，融化积雪。他知道被硬生生斩断的爱感觉如何，他何尝不是一样的痛过？他甚至经历不止一次。  
“Because it’s real…”  
他曾错过一次了。  
如果这爱是真的，他还能对Legolas说出那句话吗。他了解自己的孩子，那无异于亲手刺他的心。  
他如何想象。  
纵使他百般不解，身为国王，身为父亲，他甚至在思考，这个孩子的爱是否撼动了他的原则。但是比起那个Legolas会心碎的可能，这些都要退让一步。他不能让他因为爱而受到伤害。既然爱本身并没有错，那他就不该让他因此而痛苦，甚至绝望，失去爱的勇气。这已是他还留在世间的唯一珍宝了。  
精灵王用尽浑身力量忍着不发作。视线回到王子身上时，Legolas像是被吓住似的一抖，眨眼时封在眼眶里的一滴泪落下来，汇入半干的泪痕。他此前从未怕过Thranduil，尽管此时情况实在太过特殊，国王还是被这个细小的动作激得心里一沉。  
他深吸一口气，说：“…很晚了，你先回去吧。”  
Legolas走近他一步，仍然怕这有始无终的对话会悄无声息地推开他们之间的距离，让精灵王痛苦。与其如此，他倒希望时间回溯，让他重新考虑，哪怕可能有几十年他带着遗憾去思念，这比起精灵王的悲伤，不值一提，“如果您——”  
“回去。”  
王子的话哽在喉咙，他的眼睛打着晃，辨别许久Thranduil的表情是不是伤痛，是不是失望，但他看到的是一片空茫。精灵王像是累了，像是平静下来，像是已当作什么也没发生，他的神色空白。  
Legolas点点头，艰难地挪动脚步，从他身边绕过，一步步踩着落叶，走进了黑暗的树影里。  
他抬手擦去泪痕，忍不住回头去看。  
也许Thranduil听到他脚步慢了，也许他感受到了王子贪恋的目光，也许他原本就想要说，国王就在这时转过身来，这回换做他的脸迎着月光，Legolas站在阴影下。  
“如果你还记得我说的话，Legolas。”他低声开口，声音很轻很慢，刚好能被夜风吹到他耳边，“你想要任何东西都可以等待，但你要学会自己去争取。”  
年轻的精灵收住脚步，睁大眼睛看着他，难以相信自己听到了什么。  
他不该质疑他的国王，但还是颤声问道：“您说的……是真的？”  
Thranduil不再回答了，他已没有更多的力气，再一丁点也拿不出来了。他不知道自己究竟是说的太多还是藏的太好，这真比打仗要累的多。Legolas又在那站了很久，他也一直看着他，目光轻飘飘的，直到他跟他道晚安了，他点点头，又看着他离开。  
精灵王轻轻地，长长地叹了声气。  
他就像这片大陆上一座孤傲不群的雪山，任何人胆敢试着靠近甚至攀登，都会被它的巍峨和它的冰雪吓退。只有Legolas，他饮雪山被温暖日光晒化的雪水长大，在他上山的路上，一步一春花。 

 

Thranduil不知自己何时回的大殿。那时天完全漆黑，只有地宫的烛火还在摇曳。他没有回到卧室，而是来到书房，脱下了沉重的外袍，站在书桌后面，低头看着那一页未完成的记录出神。

3019年7月20日，刚铎伊力萨王一世派一名信使来到绿叶森林，信的收启者是王子Legolas。

一切，一切。一切的丰收与苦难，海水与火焰，都将从这里开始了。  
他抬起没有戒指的手，摸了摸绿叶王冠，把它摆放在一边，然后另一只手从袍袖里露出来，想要翻动一下纸页。  
他的五根手指是红色的，在纸上留下了鲜红的五个血点。Thranduil轻吸了一口气，把手翻过来，他竟毫无察觉。他的手在写字和握刀时是不戴戒指的，因为戒指就算铸造得再合手，也是坚硬的金属，用力之下，会硌到手指。他今天晚上出去，既用不着动笔，也没有佩刀，但他没想到，他会把手攥得这么用力，戒指在摩擦时割开他的皮肤，血就这么流了满手，沾得袖口都是，印在纸的空白上触目惊心。  
国王看着那被弄脏的一页，用那只干净的手按着书本，血污的手掀起那纸，一发狠把那一页齐根撕掉了，在封线上留下一排山峦似的残纸，参差不齐。  
然后他摘下戒指简单地洗了手，看了看手指之间的几道伤口，看它们不再流血了，也就没有去管。  
他被这点血弄得失去了让自己睡着的耐性，走出房门，走出大殿，拐到右边的马厩，想一路骑去雾松岭或是灰山，他需要疾行的风，沁凉的空气，安静的旷野，他已不能勉强说服自己此夜尚还平静，他还能短眠片刻。那戒指仿佛刺入血肉，给了他更多预言，地上伸出千万只泥手拉扯他，想让他喘不过气来，重走向一次次循环往复的命运。

 

他绕过老林，在马厩旁看到了最不可能出现在这里的生灵。  
是大角鹿。  
一只母鹿，一只小鹿，小鹿在母鹿身边的草窝里甜睡，柔软的颈子盘着，肋下随着呼吸浮起又下沉。Thranduil轻手轻脚地打开栅栏，微张了唇，脸上一片茫然的意外，他卷起了沾血的袖子，把腥气藏起来，一步步靠近他们。

“您喜欢这头白鹿吗，还是更喜欢大角鹿？”

等到他走到跟前了，像已力气干涸一样缓缓地蹲下身子，半跪在地上。长袍垂在他身后，铺在泥土上。他不忍心吵醒他们，用左手指头挨上小鹿腮边的绒毛，停了许久，一动不动。  
他今夜已经用完了所能提起的全部的力量，此刻在这两个他所钟爱的、未曾预料的角鹿面前，顷刻间被击碎了所有的防线，高山倾倒，委于云泥之间。这是夏尔的一盒盐，罗林的一片黄金树叶，刚铎的一只白号，是在无论多么肮脏的战场上，险象环生的境地里，只要看到，只要想起，就能触动灵魂，让人看到希望的东西。Legolas以为自己还没来得及做什么，还没让爱所泛生的温暖碰到他的父亲，但一切其实早已开始了。  
Thranduil后来也没有去牵白鹿或是骑马，就在那个鹿苑里待着，直到第一缕曙光照进森林。  
长夜过去，又是新的一天了。


	10. The Ring

一阵羽毛拨擦声响起，Romo和Motar从预留的小窗飞进王子的卧室，扇动翅膀，一只降在他的书桌上，一只落在灯架的藤蔓上。灯影在桌面的笔墨信纸上摇晃。  
自南方飘来的几大块乌云吞没了初升的朝阳，森林被笼罩在迅急的暴雨里，光线昏暗。灰背隼没法出去打猎，Legolas就给他们派了一个小小的任务。  
精灵扶住灯火，把手递给Motar，让他从细藤上下来，又从桌上的木碗里捏出几粒浆果，抛给他们。弯钩般尖利的黑色鹰喙沾上了红红的果汁，Romo仰脖吞咽下去，被酸得眼皮不停眨动，趾爪在信纸之间划出窸窣声。  
“送到了吗？”王子歪头问道。  
Romo轻轻鸣叫一声，点了点头。  
王子的蓝眼睛弯起来，露出温柔的笑容，又忽然有些着急地问道：“他……他在做什么？”  
Motar张开翅膀，露出两翼的花羽毛，摇了摇头。  
Legolas做出一个“啊”的口型，“他不在房间里？”  
两只隼开始嫌他唠叨，连连摇头。  
主人委屈地瞪着他们，放下羽毛笔，挥一挥手，放他们去大殿里了。  
雨中的绿叶森林仿佛无边无际，又像海上的小小孤岛，他被雨声环绕，听不到蝉鸣和鸟叫，看不到云层之外的天空和太阳。在他的小屋子里，一切静谧怡人。这时还只是清晨，这么大的雨，Thranduil在哪？  
雨声不停，也不见小，精灵望着屋子东边紧闭的窗扉，他仍可听见水珠随风泼洒在树叶和外墙上的声音。他那一汪泉水一定如召开宴会一般滚沸，不久水面就会涨齐，却怎么也没不过草地。他听出风的轨迹，雨的流向，树叶每一次被水滴敲中的位置。上一次森林里这样长久的暴雨，就在十几天前，这个夏天的天气比以往更难捉摸了。  
明明昨夜的月光还是亮的。  
他从未在生命中如此珍视并铭记一个短暂的夜晚，胜过长湖镇的火焰连天，圣盔谷的暴雨泥泞，前所未有。他记得每一回月色的明暗，每一句或低沉或激越的话语，每一个倒映入眸中的眼神。Legolas以为自己会无法入眠，但他像走完归途的马儿一样，眷恋地回忆着最终幕：他失去知觉似的站在漆黑的树影里，树影的尽头依傍在国王外袍的下摆，他眉间的悬箭消泯，神色无比的平淡——  
“你想要任何东西都可以等待，但你要学会自己去争取。”  
王子在这句咒语的环绕中陷入黑暗而宁静的睡眠。第二天醒来，他仍活力如新生。在旭日初升的一刻，一丝红色的朝霞钻透他窗上藤蔓的遮蔽，投射在他窗前的地面上。Legolas随之被右手指间的刺痛唤醒，那火烧一样的疼痛一闪即逝，好像他梦里的幻觉。他仰面躺着，抬手举在眼前，银戒流淌着闪动的光辉。然而亮起的天光马上被乌云覆盖，王子彻底清醒，新的一天已经到来，他要迎接他的使命了。  
他出门的第一件事，是跑到旧林路的北侧果林，摘了一兜樱桃。返程时赶在雨水前面，回到他记忆中昨夜的位置走了一圈。他让Romo和Motar把洗净装好的樱桃送到国王的卧室，好像送去一个信号：您看，我开始“争取”了。

Aragorn的信被他展开放在一旁，刚铎的信纸洁白如白城的石头，最下方绘着他熟悉的白树纹样，四周则装饰着城楼般笔直的线条。Legolas失笑，恐怕Aragorn还没见过绿叶森林的信笺。那些描着树藤花纹的、有褐色和绿色装饰的信纸，还有随四季变化的火漆图案，春天是樱桃花瓣，秋季是橡树果实，冬日是纯洁的白蜡。  
现在正直仲夏，Legolas手边的印章刻着一片精致的山毛榉叶。  
Aragorn，我的朋友，如果你看到我们的信纸，觉得很喜欢，就马上回信，趁我还没走，可以替你带去一些，好好学习学习……  
这是王子殿下写在信封内侧的第一句话。  
他重新给羽毛笔喂饱墨水，在信纸上用精灵文写道：  
Aragorn Mellon nîn,  
感谢你给我带来朋友新婚的喜悦，alas（哎呀），没有出席他们的典礼真是我的遗憾，Éowyn一定如夏日繁花一样美丽，Faramir那天是不是也很精神帅气？幸亏有你替我带到祝福，不过礼物我过段时间就亲自交给他们。你可要替我保密！  
我可以想象白城经矮人之手后的模样。Gimli大师的才能，我早先你一步在他的闪耀石窟领会了。但是我的伊力萨王，刚铎仅有坚固的防御和洁白的城墙还不够，人们还需要绿色的花园和鸟儿和歌喉，为他们洗去战争的悲伤。这个，就请交给精灵吧。绿叶森林的土地已被蓬勃生机覆盖，我非常乐意和你与Arwen分享这份快乐。  
Aragorn，魔影消失，光明带来的一切想必你的双眼也正见证着。就算在我的生命中，也从未见过中洲土地像现在这样充满活力，我听到森林的私语，动物的低鸣，如果不是我的父亲告知我预言，我仍以为这一切都将永恒。小hobbit的田园，Arod故乡的草原，Haldir的黄金森林，山海之间的白城，还有我的故土，一想到这些我所珍视的东西，我就不忍心提起它——提起魔影重回。My friend, 要是这些绿色的、美好的都会再次消失，我有什么理由不去为它们阻挡黑暗？  
一直以来我们并肩战斗，我们在雪山里寻找太阳，在莫瑞亚矿坑和圣盔谷迎战，在亡者之地也一路同行，你还不知道森林精灵的脾气？Aragorn，你不该为邀请我而自责，这是我生来的责任。

Legolas写到这里，点上两个并列的句点，忽然感觉到右手的戒环隐隐发热。他把手背翻转到眼前，摸了摸戒面，却依然是冰凉的。他皱皱眉，拇指和食指捏住戒环的两侧，稍用了一点力，但是想了想，又松开了。银戒随即恢复了原来的温度。  
于是他继续写道：  
昨天我已经和国王陛下商量，愿与他分担精灵在中洲的使命。我当然会去南方，这是我的决定，和从前的每一个决定一样，for the folk of Eryn Lasgalen, and for the love of the Lord of the White Tree.  
（他笑了笑：Aragorn还记不记得这个承诺？）  
还有，你不必担心King Thranduil因为你直接送信给我而责怪你。国王陛下这么宽容，怎么会在意这样无关紧要的小事？虽然他不说，但是我看得出来，他对南方土地也有着自己的关心。  
好啦，我说得太多了。请你在南方耐心等待，我很快就会和我的亲族们去刚铎面见伊力萨王喽。  
如果你需要我从绿叶森林带去任何东西（漂亮的信纸、果酒……），也请直接在回信里列出，不用客气。  
Ná Elbereth thand le, ná elenath dín síla erin men o cuil lín. Namárië!  
(Wish Varda protect you and her stars shine on your road. Farewell!)  
Legolas 

精灵放下笔，把墨水吹干，折好信纸放进信封，用印章戳出一个山毛榉叶的火漆印。  
森林中的大雨不见停歇，信鸽没法出发，Legolas把回信收好，出门去找他的“将军们”。  
自三千年前密林的军队从最后同盟战场上返回，新国王就下令封锁国境，一直休养生息，精灵王治下，国库和军备都渐渐丰裕富足，到精灵王子出生时，军队的编制已经远远超过了战争的损耗。百年前铺满孤山河谷城的暗金铠甲甚至让魔君Sauron忌惮，在魔戒圣战时期又派出半兽人军队驻扎他们的陈旧要塞多尔戈多……  
既然森林精灵的南迁是为预言中的战争准备，那么军队的划分一定是他要和国王一起决定的最大问题。就算森林如今实力强大，划出一支军队也是需要慎重的事情，这毕竟会削弱一部分原本的力量。所以Legolas得先来“串通”一下。  
幸好暴雨时森林精灵们没法四处乱窜，不然把他的队长们找齐还要花费更长的时间。八位精灵齐聚在以往喝酒聊天的房间里，王子坐在中间，桌上空空如也，所以队长们的脸上也空空如也。Orophin也在，他原本被国王传唤来商议树民精灵们日后的管辖，但是没有找到他要见的陛下，就被Elros拉过来参加他们的小集会。他穿着斗篷，雨水逐渐在座位下滴成小水洼。  
“我们这是要做什么，my lord?”Nimloth眨巴着眼，茫然问道，“上一次这样还是您去瑞文戴尔之前。”  
七双深色眼睛一起望着他。  
“趁国王还没有找你们，我得先跟你们交代，”Legolas如实将预言和信函中的内容转述，“我和刚铎人皇决定，森林会有一支精灵前往南方，和他们一起抵御魔影。”  
精灵们的反应不尽相同，热闹地说起来：  
“会有新的蜘蛛，新的半兽人？”Erethón愤愤地捶桌。  
Elros和Ariel对视一眼，问道： “你想问问我们谁跟你离开，谁留下，是不是？”  
“唉，这么大的事情，陛下肯定有主意。”Nimloth摇摇头，“就算我想去，也得等国王的旨意。  
王子朝卫队长点头，“他还没有宣布这个决定，我和你们说完，就去找他。”  
Elros举起双手，笑道：“你肯定希望我们几个最好一大半都留给陛下，对吗？”他看着Legolas一副压着眉头马上就要承认的模样，伸长胳膊抓着他的手臂，“真奇怪，你为什么总是忘了我们的国王有多固执？Nimloth说得对，你得先去找陛下，我赌一桶Dorwinion，他肯定跟你想的是一样的——”  
Nimloth“啪”地一拍桌子，伸出三根手指：“三桶。”眼中闪烁着坚定且必胜的光芒。  
金发精灵转向坐在他身边的Elros，“我的好朋友，Lianna不能离开绿叶森林，我可不能拆散你们。”  
棕发的卫队长有些动容，“殿下，国王说过，精灵所在之处，都受到Valar的祝福。未来伊锡利安也会成为蒙福之地，战争在哪里都一样，追随你或是追随陛下对我们来说并无区别。几十年或是几百年，很快就会过去，你不用替我们考虑离开森林的顾虑。”他握住了Legolas的手，“就算我留下，陛下肯定也会让Ariel陪你，他比我年长，也更稳重，可以跟妻子和孩子一起南迁。”  
一直寡言的Ariel微笑起来，慢慢地朝Legolas点点头，表示认可。  
Orophin忽然说道： “Legolas，黄金森林的战士们也可以和你一起去南方。”他笑了笑，“我们可是更有经验。”  
当然，当然，Legolas想到了披着夜色赶到圣盔谷的森林精灵们，在雨中笔直地站在内城的墙头。同胞的热情让他欣喜，又开玩笑道：“伊锡利安的土地不及黄金森林和绿林辽阔，Orophin，那里没有广袤平坦的林地，要是你们去了那里，恐怕得先种出一片森林。”  
“哈，这个你不用担心，请让我来和Thranduil陛下商量。”  
王子真诚说道：“Hantale (Thank you), Orophin.”   
“那我们要正式和人类结盟了？”Nimloth睁大眼睛问道，“这是不是一件足以让陛下写进年册的大事？”  
Ariel点点头，看着Legolas说： “三千年，Legolas，离最后同盟之战已经有三千年了。你做了一个足够伟大的决定。”

“Do we let them stand alone?”①  
“Here in this kingdom, we will endure.”  
时隔多年，他终于懂了国王的深意，懂了他保存力量的缘由——

“希望它能带来更长久的和平。”王子答道。  
卫队长接口说道：“我们八个一定会有人留下，有人南迁，无论身在何处，森林精灵都以对这片土地的热爱为先，守护身后的王国和城邦。”  
此刻八个精灵都以战士的身份站在这里，就算没有甘冽的美酒，也被激发了血性。一双双年轻而明亮的双眸中燃起星光。王子按桌而起，挑挑眉毛，“我在圣盔谷，和人类学到了这个——”  
他伸出右手，沉声说道：  
“For the king.”  
Orophin最先会意，站起来把右手叠在上面：  
“For the lords.”   
“For the lands of our home.”  
“For the spring.”  
“For The River②.”  
“For the mountains stand behind.”

森林精灵之间少有这样严肃的时候，队长们聚在一起，又逗了Legolas几句，聊了很久，到中午才纷纷离开。Elros和金发精灵一路走在大殿中的石桥上，暴雨磅礴挥洒，整个山中地宫如激流中的石头一样牢牢不动。狂肆的雨水被隔绝在外，像野兽叫吼，但它的威力被宫殿的坚厚外壳化消，只有声音能传入精灵的耳朵。  
“上一次这样奇怪的下雨，还是在你去瑞文戴尔之后。”卫队长望着一面藤窗说道，“秋天。”  
“秋天？”Legolas正拿手掌给自己扇风，也驻足仔细听了听，“这可不是秋天该下的雨。”  
Elros忽然笑了：“你不知道他们都怎么解释？Forest’s weather, King’s temper.”  
王子在口中低声重复一遍，向上环视着雨声回响的大殿，正待从这句戏谑的话中发现一丝端倪，目光就先思想一步，锁住了两层之上的走廊雕窗。  
他们所谈论的国王陛下正站在他书房的门口，倚着窗栏向下俯视，他额上银丝发箍的宝石恰好有一个细小的切面反射着他身旁的灯火，闪闪发亮。  
Thranduil凝神看着Legolas，不笑不怒，没有动作，仿佛在研究一块白宝石。  
两个精灵马上停下，遥遥行礼：“My king.”  
他微微点头示意，一句简洁的命令如泉水跌落: “Legolas, tolo (come).”  
国王在清脆的尾音中转身离开，沿着走廊向另一个方向走去，步伐很慢，在等着Legolas去追。

精灵王领着他走进了地宫深处的洞窟，国库所在，Legolas此前从未来过，也并无兴趣。  
在没有见到他之前，Legolas以为自己是可以慢慢地、一步一步地去“等待”的。他抬起手背碰了一下脸颊，有些热。他又看着国王的背影，深深一呼吸，感觉到心脏的跳动在冲击胸前薄薄的骨头和皮肤。他早上去哪了，看到樱桃了吗？……他允许自己等待，已经是喜出望外了。哦，Legolas，他在心里说，耐心点。  
国王摘下白宝石领扣，按进门口的壁龛里，厚重的石门随之徐徐打开。一条极长的走廊，宝石，黄金，兵器，铠甲，药物，存粮，甚至乐器，林地王国所有贮藏的财富，尽皆在此。两个金发精灵挨个走过，藏室的大门一一打开，在走廊的地上投影出彩虹般瑰丽的光路。  
Thranduil在走廊尽头转过身来，看了呆呆的王子一眼，目光放远，瞧着完整的、五光十色的走廊，问道： “What do you need?”  
Legolas恍惚着问道：“您是让我随便拿？”  
精灵王默认，抬手示意他进去看看，就这么慷慨地随意一指，也许就是洛罕的整个山丘。  
王子却摇摇头：“我把国库都搬空了，好像永远也不会回来了一样，不要。”  
他的目光轻飘飘地落下来：“你会吗？”  
“等再有战争，再等战争结束，我就回来。”年轻的精灵对他郑重答道。  
他仍然本能地想从Thranduil的眼中或是神情里看出他的情绪，双眼追着他不放，如同鸟儿在树上寻找果实。这么寥寥几句话，已经让Legolas明白，国王放手给他追逐的权力，却没有给予他任何隐秘的捷径，他仍是自己的国王和父亲。Thranduil就是Thranduil，他高傲的国王啊，他要像迎着朝阳一样，一步一步去追。如何等待，又如何争取？这是他要学的第一课。  
“如果你不想要，也要给精灵们带一些。”精灵王转头看他，那双年轻的眼睛里浸着永不消泯的希望，奇丽的光芒倒映在里面，好像会唱出歌谣，“伊锡利安土地贫瘠，就算精灵的到来会使它成为蒙福之地，也有最初几年生长的时间，你们需要和人类交易。宝石、黄金、兵器和铠甲，不准少带，这是我唯一的要求。”  
“那么还要有很多种子，竖琴，”明亮的笑容浮上Legolas的脸颊，“My king，鸟儿们会愿意迁徙去南方吗？”  
国王点点头，抬步再次穿过一眼无法望尽的走廊，王子看到那些各色的光芒在他的金色头发上交替流淌。  
“我得问问精灵们都有什么需要，”他瞧着前方问道，“您还记不记得，那年林地王国北迁时，收整好所有物资花了多长时间？”  
“那时是战争需要，时间紧迫，只用了十五天。”  
“我只带一小部分走，那在秋天之前离开，您看怎么样？”  
Thranduil回头看了他一眼，离秋天也不过是一个月了， “自己决定。”他淡淡道。  
王子看出提起这个让国王的心情不太好，抿了抿嘴巴，又问道：“如果我忘记了什么，还会有补给吗，my king？”  
“自己造去。”  
Legolas装作苦恼的声音在他身后响起：“那我可要带够弓箭，哎，要不专门拉一个车怎么样——”  
Thranduil不知是不是想起了小王子背着空箭囊在山石之间跑跑跳跳的模样，垂下眼轻轻哼笑了一声。  
小鸟Legolas忙忙碌碌，终于在树上发现了最红最甜的果实。“啊，您笑了，”他弯着眼睛，用带着明显笑意的语调说，“真好。”  
国王在他看不到的一面抬了抬眼皮，几乎要想起这个孩子在少年时期，在森林里围着他唱歌的样子，那样快乐无忧，脸上的梨涡可以盛下他那一小指头肚的酒。  
他走到门前，在王子面前转过身，忽然换上了刚才在高层向下俯视的专注神情，盯着王子看了很久，才慢慢说道：“我看到你送回来的角鹿了，Legolas。”  
年轻的精灵实在很难招架他这样的眼神。Galadriel的眼睛让他看到未来，Mithrandir的眼睛让他看到自己，但他唯一的国王，那双蓝眼睛明明与自己的如此相像，万千世界里他最熟悉的一双，却总能看进他意想不到的深处，令他心脏悸动。他的眼珠闪动，如泛起波涛的海面，愣愣地和国王对视片刻才反应过来。这对他来说不过是一件理所当然的小事，没想到他的父亲会特意提起。  
“我觉得您会喜欢，ada，就把他们接回来——”  
国王抬起他的一只手，把白宝石领扣放进那只手中，“I do.”

即将入夜的时候，雨停了。最后一点水珠从树叶和岩石的纹路上坠落，每一滴都清晰可闻，动静像小鱼跳出水面。王子结束了一天的忙碌，在书桌前托着下巴，想着白天精灵王的样子发呆。印着山毛榉叶的信封在他灵活细长的手指之间翩翩旋转，桌上的灯光与信封跳舞的影子在他显得天真又迷茫的脸上一明一灭，丝丝缕缕的微风扑向他，稍微消减了盛夏的热意。  
Thranduil看到了大角鹿，看到了樱桃，但他的反应和从前并没有什么区别。他们仍是君主和战士，国王和王子。他这种“争取”的方式对七千岁的精灵来说是不是太过年轻？可惜他刚刚被获准了追逐所爱的自由，还没有学会什么，就要离开了。  
Glorfindel会知道这些吗。精灵王一定已经转告了他，自己即将和一部分森林精灵一起前往伊锡利安的消息。  
他忽然回忆起了在后山上与那位光明精灵的对话，目光盯着信纸，逐渐有了焦点。该如何保护他，如何理解平等的爱？他手中的动作停下来，眨眨眼，看着手中象征着自己决定的一封回信，恍惚地意识到，从那天之后，他实在太关心Thranduil的反应，怕他失望或者难过，几乎忘了长久以来让他困扰的题目，是国王与他之间的距离。是他身为一个战士，无法看清也无法跨越的裂缝，一道五千年的深渊……

“自己决定。”  
“自己造去。”  
他想着国王的命令，嘴角慢慢勾出微笑的弧度。这是一个多么好的机会？他要去南方做一个城池的领主，他会离开绿叶森林的保护，离开Thranduil的羽翼，这正是一个和他平等的身份，第一个。  
Legolas放下信，从书桌边站起来，一伸手，便又感受到了熟悉的疼痛。哦，今天忘了问精灵王——他抬起右手，银戒变得火一样烫人，他攥拳忍了忍，却看到手心里的异样。在他的皮肤下面，一些细细的金色光芒闪烁着，宛如埋藏其中的金色矿脉，延伸向内。他吃惊之下解开袖口，把袖子拉起，均匀的金色闪光像被淡淡的画笔涂满了手腕和手臂。精灵深吸一口气，一颗水珠掉下来落在皮肤上，是汗。  
原来不是今天格外热。  
他又解开前襟，低头看胸口，烛火映照下，那光芒显得更亮，几乎占满了王子白净的胸膛。滚烫的感觉随血液从手指涌向心脏，又从心脏流遍全身，不过几瞬之间，就有大颗汗滴顺着他湿润的颊边滴落。  
精灵本能地把衣服全部解开，只有白色的内衬来不及褪下，他大步走到屋后的水池边，望着月下沉静的一汪清泉，心跳已经快地不受控制，他大口喘气，汗湿的衣服贴在身上，微风带不来任何凉意。  
他想要水。  
Legolas紧紧攥着右手，银戒在他指间发亮，他念着国王的叮嘱不肯摘下，站在池边竭力平复呼吸，看着自己在水中的影子，口中的呼吸擦过干燥的嘴唇，吸入的气是凉的，吐出的是烫的。  
他摔了进去，眼睛紧闭着沉入水底，浑身闪光如一尾金鳞的鱼。  
黑暗像梦一样迅速袭来，完全笼罩了他的脑海，他的身体逐渐舒展，那枚戒指还完好地套在他的手上。树叶上未落尽的雨水嘀嗒、嘀嗒地掉进满满的池水中，推开一圈一圈的涟漪，水面下的精灵睡着一般，一动不动。

 

第二天清晨，艳阳初生，天空无比透亮，两只灰背隼打猎归来，披着霞光飞入地宫。森林精灵们已经见怪不怪，照常开始了晨间的事务国王的小厨房在忙碌，采收蔬果的队伍准备出发。但是过了一会，大殿里猝然回响起了鹰隼急促的鸣叫。  
Motar的尾翼滴水，从王子的卧室里飞出，向路过的巡逻侍卫长鸣示警。  
精灵王书房的大门被推开，进来的却不是精致的餐点。穿猎装的西尔凡脸色煞白，顾不得礼仪，灰背隼在他肩头焦躁地盘旋。  
“陛下，您快来！”

 

①这句话是精灵之间说的，’them’指的是人类。在PJ电影中它是Galadriel对Elrond说的台词，下一个情节就是Haldir带着精灵们去圣盔谷援助人类了。在书里Elrond和Gandalf都说过类似的话。私以为最后同盟虽然早已瓦解，但中洲的精灵们仍然愿意出于对土地的热爱和对黑暗的抗拒和人类统一战线。  
前文曾提到过，最后同盟之战后精灵领主和国王们曾有过一次会议（私设），Thranduil从那时起就知道森林精灵的命运，他们会比其他精灵族群更长久地留在中洲大地上。所以，出于保存实力考虑，密林封锁国境，但是战争到来时依然积极迎战，且打得十分漂亮。这也是精灵王一直向Legolas强调“Here in this kingdom, we will endure.”的原因……  
②For The River. 不是中洲所有河流，独指大河安度因。


End file.
